Born of Another World
by The Otherworlder
Summary: Ever thought Yuma looks like Yusei and Aki's child by hair style and colour? This is a story of what if he really were their child. A strange accident tore the family asunder, and Yusei must cross every boundary to recover his wife and son. (Now edited and cleaned up.)
1. Tragoedia

_**1. Tragoedia**_

The child's voice was so quiet, but at the first sound Aki opened her eyes, slowed her breathing even more and listened intently. Then she heard it again, a call of "papa" from the baby room next door. The call was neither a cry nor a scream, in fact it was a content baby murmur, but Aki sat up nonetheless.

"What's wrong, Aki?" Yusei half opened his eyes and asked blearily.

"Nothing wrong; the boy isn't crying, he just called for us," Aki's fingers swept over Yusei's forehead and eyes, her touch light as the kiss of rose petals in summer wind, "Go back to sleep; you need your rest."

Though still only half awake, Yusei looked at her tenderly, and answered, "Alright. But if he becomes a handful, wake me up so you can get some sleep too."

Aki draped her coat over her shoulders to ward off the night chill and walked over to the baby room. As soon as she stood at the door she noticed another presence, a _person_, standing in front of the crib. Her heart should have stopped by all right, but somehow she didn't feel threatened by this presence. But it still didn't mean she would be cordial towards a home intruder.

She turned on the lights abruptly, refrained from blinking at the sudden brightness, and said in the coldest voice possible, "Make one move and I will blow a hole in your head." After that she paused, staring at the strangely familiar figure as an eagle would its prey. That person standing in the baby room had black hair streaked with gold and was wearing a blue leather jacket.

"Mama! Mama, papa!"

Her child was standing in the crib, holding on to the railing and looking at her with the biggest smile ever. Then the strange intruder turned around as well, slowly and carefully. Even as he turned around Aki gasped and her knees suddenly felt weak.

Raven-black hair, and cobalt blue eyes, that serious yet delicate and beautiful face—it was none other than Yusei. Only this Yusei seemed much younger, only eighteen or nineteen, and he looked absolutely torn and defeated. His familiar jacket and gloves were decorated with countless cuts, with blood seeping through and dying the fabric red. There was blood on his face and matting his hair too. His blue eyes, always so full of the intensity of life, now seemed desperate, cold, and all but dead.

Upon seeing her, those eyes gained the slightest touch of warmth, and he smiled at her wanly. "Aki, Aki, you look so beautiful," He said with a sigh, "Is this your child? He is quite charming, and I thought, perhaps, he looks… Aki, is he my child also?"

Aki stared at him, her mind blank and heart racing. This could not be Yusei, it just couldn't be. Her Yusei was sleeping next door peacefully; she just spoke to him a minute ago.

"I know what you are thinking," Yusei said softly, "You are right, I am not your Yusei, and you are not _my _Aki. My Aki died. When I crashed to the ground, she ran up and stood before me. She tried to block Zone's last attack for me, and died there, right in front of my eyes. And then the Arc cradle came smashing down. Everything, everyone, Neo Domino, all turned to ash before my eyes."

Aki could not speak. She thought perhaps this whole thing was just a nightmare, and she could only stand there, staring.

"That last moment before death could claim me," Yusei continued, "I asked all the powers that be to show me light. I do not want to die with nothing but despair in my eyes! Somewhere, somewhere in this vast realm of possibilities, there must be a happy ending. I suppose the gods answered. Aki, Aki, I am so glad to see you; I am so glad you and the child will be my last memory before I die."

"Mama, Papa!" The ignored child called out once more.

Though Aki was still in a haze, a mother's instincts made her rush forward and pick up the child in her arms. But her child looked past her and stared at the strange yet familiar intruder. "Papa, sad, mama, make better!" The child exclaimed, in a typical baby manner incomprehensible to most. But Aki understood her child perfectly, and turned to look at the Yusei who was not her Yusei, following the little child's gaze. When her eyes fell on that torn and bloody face once more, she suddenly felt a pang of sorrow and pain stab through her chest like a red hot blade.

"You are alive, aren't you?" Aki still hadn't become very good at prep talk, but she dearly wanted to console this man before her, so she was trying, very hard, "Don't give up, don't despair, please. As long as you still draw breaths, you can always try just one more time. Believe, Yusei, there will always be some satisfying conclusion."

"I will not despair," Yusei answered with a peaceful smile, "That is what I asked to begin with, a vision of hope so I can die content. Thank you, Aki, for always standing beside me, there, and here."

Aki can't explain why she did it, but at that moment she suddenly perked up and said, "Won't you like to hold our child for a while, Yusei? His name is Yuma."

"Yes, yes, please."

The young and defeated Yusei looked so peaceful holding the child in his arms—the child he could have had, if only history were kinder. His eyes were half closed, and his pale and weary face now wore a tranquil smile, and he seemed positively glowing, as if he was already before the Pearly Gate. The light around him brightened, strengthened… Suddenly Yusei's eyes snapped open.

"Take the child, get away from me!" He cried, pushing the child back into Aki's arms.

But he still wasn't fast enough. Light exploded around him, and swallowed all of them with a hungry vengeance.

Yusei had just gotten up and came to the baby room then. He arrived at the door, just in time to see a person who looked remarkably like himself and his wife and child disappearing in a flash of blinding light. He felt a pull from inside the room, as if a giant vacuum was sucking him in. Before he could panic, the light and the pulling sensation were all gone. The baby room was completely empty; his wife, his child, all gone. Without a trace.

* * *

><p>Yusei paused the video, rewound it and started playing again at December 13th, 1:13:11 am. He stared the large screen intently, as if trying to carve every detail onto his memory. He saw himself, or at least a younger and beaten version of himself suddenly appear in the baby room in a flash of blinding light; he saw the young man smiling at the child, while the now awake and alert baby stood up and called out; he saw Aki walking into the room, throwing on the light and staring ahead coldly, until the intruder's face rendered her absolutely petrified and speechless.<p>

That's all he had now: soundless, blurry footage from a security camera. He had replayed the footage too many times to count in the past few days, hoping to find some answers for the disappearance of Aki and his baby. Indeed, there was a possible explanation, though that explanation was no better than having none.

"Yusei, as crazy as this particular hypothesis sounds, I do think it's the most likely answer," Doctor Charles Graham, world-renowned particle physicist and Yusei's advisor, said quietly, "That flash of light shown on your security camera footage corresponds exactly with the energy anomaly we recorded. The location matches too. In fact, after we located the first energy spike, we thought it was you doing some crazy experiments at home. And the second energy anomaly of course matched too. You ran through the numbers we recorded yourself…"

Yusei clicked "pause" on his remote control, then "rewind", watching his wife consoling the bloodied version of himself on screen. Pause, and rewind again. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally replied, "Yes, I have gone through the numbers myself. Yes, that energy spike looks like a wormhole; in fact it looks like nothing except a wormhole. Yes, as crazy as that sounds, that young man on screen must be some less fortunate version of me from an alternate universe, and my wife and child are in his world now, or his time. If, if his world still exists…" He drew a staggering breath, unable to speak.

Charles eyed him, asking with some trepidation, "Yusei, since that person does look remarkably like you, and as you say is an alternate version of you, do you have a guess… Can you guess anything about him, or his world?"

Yusei did not answer, only rewound the tape once more, watching with a pair of eyes so intense they seemed to be on fire. In his heart he knew the answer. That Yusei Fudo on screen looked eighteen or nineteen, wearing the blue leather jacket from his turbo dueling days, with the mark of the Crimson Dragon still faintly glowing on his arm. Yet that Yusei Fudo looked so worn and defeated, so passive and peaceful, as if one who had lost everything and ready to die. That Yusei Fudo looked like he _lost_ the world-defining battle against Zone.

Which would mean, as that Yusei's death drew near, and as the Arc Cradle destroyed Neo Domino, world changed and history rewrote itself; Aki and baby Yuma, they might have simply disappeared, wiped out alongside the defeated Yusei and all the people of that unfortunate world, erased like a mistaken calculation on a child's homework book… Yusei felt a searing pain burn through his head, nearly driving him to tears. No, _no_, he would _not_ think like this. _Aki and Yuma are still out there, waiting for him._

Yusei stood up abruptly and was about to walk out of the lab room.

"Yusei?" Charles asked.

"I need a drink," Yusei murmured, "Do you have anything stronger than black coffee, Charles?"

Charles sighed. "There is Scotch in the cupboard. Though, Yusei, I wish you would not…"

"No, I don't need Scotch," Yusei said swiftly with his usual iron resolve, "Alcohol would only muddle my head. I was hoping you have Red Bull in the lab somewhere, or some kind of energy drink. I want to go through the numbers one more time, and then see if we can use these observations to model the whole event, and perhaps calculate the coordinates for that damned wormhole."

Charles looked at his partner, shocked. "Yusei, you don't mean to say…"

"I never let fortune and chance have the last laugh," Yusei said with a steely glint in his cobalt eyes, a familiar glint that was seen when he rode his duel runner from the shadowy Satellite into the forbidden Tops, when he raced onto the track ready to settle life and death, and when he swept up into the sky before Zone, upon the Crimson Dragon's wings, with the world on his shoulders. Yusei Fudo was never one to give in.

"I will find them, my Aki and my little boy; I will find them and I will bring them home."

* * *

><p>"System online; all detectors online; current particle velocity, 92% of speed of light…"<p>

Yusei listened intently as his research assistant read out basic system stats to him, blue eyes gleaming behind shaded visor. No lab coat for him today, rather he sat atop his finely tuned duel runner, wearing his old leather jacket, with long suede gloves and boots—full riding gear. He was not here as a scientist; he was here as an adventurer, and he waited for the moment when he could speed away to another world, to his missing wife and child.

Thirteen years, it had been thirteen long and painful years. Some had expected him to let go and move on, perhaps going to another city, or remarrying and fathering a few more children. But for Yusei such things were out of the question. His friends knew him well enough that none ever persuaded him to give up the search; they only stood behind him, ready to answer any and all of his requests, be it attending some fundraising event or establishing one more contact for him. There was only this once when Mikage, out of duty and concern, asked Yusei if he would like to have the legal matters of marital status sorted out. Yusei had no response for that question, only a quiet thanks for her concern and something about being busy, which cut the conversation very short. Yusei Fudo would never simply let it go.

In the thirteen years since Aki and the one-year old Yuma disappeared, he worked tirelessly and relentlessly. He poured through data, formulated theories, created model after model, and conducted countless experiments. In those thirteen years he had created a comprehensive and accurate mathematical model of the whole incident; he had built equipment that can survey the fabric of multiple universes and scan for disruptions and intrusions; he even designed and built his own time machine—an extension to the existing particle collider that could create a momentary wormhole to another world.

And in those thirteen years, Yusei Fudo has become a respected name in the field of high-energy physics. Yusei never felt great about taking time away from his mission to write papers, attend conferences, and accept awards, but he also knew that he needed to act like a proper academic in order to attract the research funding he so desperately needed for his expensive mission. With the Crimson Dragon returned to its millennial slumber, he could only rely on mankind's own power to accomplish this seemingly impossible task of overcoming the barrier between worlds.

But he was almost there now.

"97% speed of light; 99% speed of light; 99.9% speed of light." Then a long pause, and, "99.99994% speed of light, stabilizing, stabilizing at 99.99994 speed of light.

99.99994% speed of light; that is a bit better than most particle colliders and probably enough to shower the detectors with data on Higgs boson, but not quite enough for a wormhole. His tricks still fell short, but he was so very close. Yusei gritted his teeth in frustration, rapidly running through all things he could attempt now in his head.

Suddenly he whipped out a card from his pocket and slapped it down on the duel disk underneath the dashboard. This was his most prized possession now, and an emblem of all his hopes.

"Gathering hearts will bring a new dawn," Yusei chanted quietly, "Become the path its light shines upon! Fusion summon, unfold your wings, Rose Nebula Dragon!"

What he did not say out loud was a beseeching prayer to one far, far away: _Aki, Aki, I know you are out there. Lend me your power, let me come to you; please, lend me your power…_

At first Yusei's duel-disk only read his card as a proper game program would, with solid vision hologram and programmed game sounds. But suddenly, light exploded and the beautiful red-white dragon with rose-petal wings hovering above Yusei's duel runner seemed to come alive. It shone like a star as it slithered about, filling the laboratory space with an iridescence flowing like water.

"Aki," Yusei murmured, "You answered. Aki, I am coming, Aki!"

"99.99997% speed of light!" The lab assistant exclaimed with awe, "Still accelerating! 99.99999% speed of light; 99.999999% speed of light. We are approaching the threshold, Dr. Fudo. Now one millionth of a percent away from speed of light! Detector spiked; space-time distortion increasing…"

_Vroom_, the engine of Yusei's duel-runner roared like a dragon woken from slumber. Just then another light appeared in the lab space, a shimmering veil of white and blue, tantalizingly beautiful. That's all Yusei needed. He stepped on the accelerator full force, and disappeared behind the veil of light like an arrow released from the bowstring.


	2. Witch of the Black Rose

_**2. Witch of the Black Rose**_

The World Duel Carnival roared on in all its noisy glory, but IV was already tired of it all; even that interesting novice, Yuma Tsukumo, only managed to irritate him now. Too many amateurs. They would provide entertainment enough, if Tron would only let him duel as he wished! But instead, he must go along with the plan.

He walked away from the duel between Shark and III with ample resentment. He would have liked to duel Shark himself, get the match he should have had, and settle things between them. And of course there is the thing with Rio… The thought of Shark's sister Rio Kamishiro made IV wince, and suddenly he was angry at Tron again. He had to listen to Tron; that was his father after all. But the things he had to do to satisfy that father! IV was so focused on sulking he nearly walked into a woman. At the last moment he stayed his footsteps, stood straight, and looked up.

Standing in front of him was a woman of indeterminate age, definitely not a college girl any more but certainly she could not be called "middle age" either. She was slender yet shapely, pale like a white rose blooming under the moonlight. She wore a red dress coat over a white blouse, dark red hair spilling behind her shoulder, the strands about her face pinned away with a beautiful dragon pin. She was looking at him intently, a pair of amber cat-eyes so full of anger they looked like molten gold.

IV took a small step back. He was usually fearless, but this strange woman made him uncomfortable, even if only for a fleeting moment.

"How old are you, kid?" the woman asked him.

IV was puzzled by this question, so he smirked and shot back, "What is it to you, lady?"

"I hope you realize what you just did, torturing those two boys in a duel, was a despicable thing," The woman said, "If you are not much older than those boys whom you so shamefully bullied, I will find your parents and let them know. If you are old enough to be wholly responsible for your own actions, I will teach you a lesson, here and now." Her voice was actually quite musical, as befitting of her beauty, but somehow she still sounded very threatening.

IV wanted to laugh at her, but couldn't for some reason. He raised his head higher and barked, "There is no one with authority enough to give _me_ orders, and you certainly aren't about to become one. Who are you to talk to me like this? I am not scared of you, woman!"

The woman laughed, escaping her rose-red lips was a beautiful but chilling sound. "You are not scared? You think you have power enough to trample on people with impunity? Arrogant young fool. What can you do other than pick on unsuspecting middle-school boys? You want to see power, then let me show your some true power." Suddenly there was a slip of paper between her slender fingers.

A gust of wind, a roar like thunder, and a strange lion leaped from nothingness, gleaming teeth inches away from IV's face. Puffs of the lion's hot breath swept past IV's hair, smelling of sweet roses. IV stood very still and forced his expression to remain unchanged. Flower-petal mane, roots for claws, and green leaves poking out everywhere—this was the duel monster _Botanical Lion_, for sure. But it couldn't possibly be AR vision; he didn't even put on his Duel Gazer! The lion raised a menacing claw, and look as if about to swat down. But then the lion vanished into thin air, as abruptly as it had appeared, the guard dog called back by its mistress.

IV stared at the red-haired woman and tried to laugh dismissively. "So you are just going to threaten me with an oversized pet cat? I duel, woman, following a set of perfectly fair rules; I am not some witch who can just call on duel monsters to freak people out for amusement."

"Perfectly fair rules?" The woman smiled faintly. She pulled out a D-Pad from her purse, strapped it onto her wrist with two clicks, and thrust a stack of cards into the deck holder just as swiftly. "Alright then, we duel. You clearly need to be taught a lesson."

"You asked for it," IV smirked in his usual wicked manner, all uneasiness gone with the wind now that he was about to start a duel. In fact, he was veritably excited. The prospect of dueling this proud and beautiful woman was a happy one, he could almost forget for a while the glum of not being able to settle things with Shark.

"Go ahead," the woman drew a hand of five cards and said, "I will let you begin, so that you may know your defeat does not lack inevitability."

"Save the trash talk, woman," IV barked, and threw down a card on his D-Pad, "I activate the field spell _XYZ Colosseum._ Now all XYZ monsters gain 200 attack points and are the only monsters that can attack. I normal summon _Gimmick Puppet – Baby Face_, and set two cards facedown. Go ahead, woman, let's see your move."

The red-haired woman drew another card and placed one on her D-Pad. "I think we should try another field spell," She announced, "I activate _Tomato Paradise_. Now every time a player summons a plant-type monster, a tomato token will be summoned."

"_Tomato Paradise_? Ha!" IV burst out laughing, "I remember that bumbling fat fool who played a Tomato deck from yesterday. Now wasn't he a sight! Such a shame, a woman like you should want to be associated with him."

"Laugh while you can, this is the last turn, after all," the woman replied calmly, before placing down another card, "I then activate the spell card _One for One_, discarding _Dandylion_ in my hand to special summon _Glow-up Bulb_ from my deck. When _Dandylion_ is sent to the Graveyard, its effect special summons two plant-type Fluff Tokens to my side of the field, activating the field spell, giving me one Tomato token. And of course, _Glow-up Bulb _is also a plant, thus creating one more tomato token. Now I activate the spell card, _Catapultomato_."

IV's smirk was frozen on his face at this moment. _Catapultomato_ allows the player to tribute one plant-type monster to inflict 400 points of direct damage, and his opponent currently has five plants. This would hurt.

The woman continued calmly, "Using _Catapultomato_'s effect, I send all five plant monsters on my field to inflict 2000 points of damage to your life points. Now, with _Glow-up Bulb_'s effect, once per duel, I can send the top card from my deck to the graveyard to special summon _Glow-up Bulb_ from the graveyard. And of course, more plant token; that's two more shots worth 800 damage to you, kid."

IV could not help but wince now. The shot after shot fired from _Catapultomato_ was beginning to wear him down, and by god, it _hurts_.

"And the card I sent to the graveyard is _Dark Verger_, if you care to know. And now I will normal summon _Copy Plant_. Since I just normal summoned a plant-type Tuner monster, _Dark Verger _is special summoned from the grave. Two more tokens, and that will be a total of four plant-type on my side of the field."

She paused, golden eyes gleaming, and then she said with a smirk, "I told you this would be the last turn. Now my Catapult, launch the plants and finish him off."

IV blinked when the _Copy Plant_ creature launched itself at him, bringing his life points to 0. _Copy Plant_? He stared at the strange, gnarly tree root-like thing with eyes even as the game visions begin to disintegrate into a million shards of light. He had _never_ seen this creature before, and what's a _tuner_? The confusion was so great he barely felt any rage at such a swift and brutal defeat.

"Take care, kid," The woman said, "Power is not to be used to mistreat those who are weaker. When you can't stop that urge to abuse your power, just remember, there are always those who are even more powerful than you." And with that she turned and left, a few stray strand of dark-red hair flying about her face like dancing petals.

The red-haired woman slowed her steps after she was a good distance away from IV and almost seemed to wander the street aimlessly. Her brow was furrowed just the slightest, as if pondering some difficult question. At a tall building on Fifth and Main Street she stopped and raised her head. At the top of the glass tower, an enormous billboard displayed the new advertisement for the newest Henry V perfume. A beautiful woman with rose-red lips and hair like the clouds at sunset smiled at the world from the billboard; her golden eyes spoke of allure to every passer-by.

Rosalind, so says the billboard. That is the name of the most expensive perfume produced by the fashion empire Henry VIII, and also the name of the drop-dead gorgeous model.

_But it is not truly really my name_, the woman known as Rosalind stared up at her own face on the billboard with a subtle frown.

Thirteen years ago, she woke up in Heartland Central Hospital with no memory of anything. She could not recall her name, age, parents, friends, anything at all; it was as if she was born into the body of a twenty-something years old woman. She had no possession that could identify her, only a wine-coloured coat with a deck of Duel Monster cards in the coat pocket. The deck contained a few strange white cards that no one recognized.

Not long after leaving the hospital, she had become a model; it was the only path available to her, a woman with neither material possession nor accredited skill, other than her breath-taking beauty. That job made her rich and famous, yet she still despised it. Good thing it was behind her now. The riches made from modeling allowed her to partake in things she did enjoy, like taking courses and working towards a medical degree (she started working at Heartland Central a couple years back), and also dueling.

Duel Monsters, it was the only familiar joy for her in this unfamiliar world. Somehow she knew that dueling was important to her and held the key to her past memories. On top of that, she did enjoy the game immensely. She bought and collected cards, constantly refined her deck, and watched every major dueling event; sometimes she would participate in those tournaments as well and she used her ever growing connections to meet (and duel against) many famous professional duelists. Yet in all those years, no one could tell her what those strange white cards she had were, and no one knew about her _tuner _monsters, just like no one could ever defeat her in a duel. She had become a ghostly legend in the dueling world, but her quest to learn about her own deck only became ever more daunting.

She was only going to watch this World Duel Carnival in Heartland City. She didn't to expect to see herself getting so worked up over a young, foolish teenager bullying smaller boys and even stepping up to duel. And now she has wasted another afternoon she could have used to watch duels and seek answers.

Rosalind sighed, and was about to enter the building and return to her office, when she suddenly noticed a small shadow stirring not far away from her.

"Whoever you are, come out right now," She said without turning her head, "Before I call out a dragon on you."

She waited patiently a while, listening to the sound of small feet shuffling. Then a boy-child stepped up in front of her, brown eyes shining with excited admiration and just a whiff of shyness. "I saw your duel with IV, Miss," The boy said, "Thank you, thank you for telling him off. Those two he bullied, they were my friends, and I really wanted to duel IV and pay him back for what he did, darn it! But thank you."

Rosalind couldn't help but smile. This child just looked so endearing to her for some reason. "You are welcome, my boy," She replied softly.

"You are such a great duelist, Miss!" The boy continued on excitedly, "You didn't even let IV play, just going on like that and just _winning. _You beat the Asian champion in one turn! Are you taking part in the World Duel Carnival too, Miss?"

Rosalind shook her head and said, "No, I only came out here to watch people duel. I don't duel much, unless it is against a worthy opponent." She paused a second, before adding, "Or for a worthy cause."

"That's too bad," The boy looked a little disappointed, "I thought that if you are in the WDC too, we might duel sometime. It would be great if I could duel you!"

Rosalind had to repress the sudden urge to say "yes, I will duel you anytime you want" to the boy; she did have to get back to her office and look at a few patients' files in preparation for tomorrow's appointments. So she just smiled at the boy and did not speak, for she was worried that she might say something entirely too familiar and tender.

"Well, thank you for everything, Miss. I have got to run, so see you around. I hope I can see you duel again sometime!" The boy waved and was about to run off.

"Wait!" Rosalind called; when the boy turned back with puzzlement she asked quietly, "Tell me your name, please."

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo," The boy said with a huge grin bright like mid-day sunshine, "I am going to be a duel champion!"

Yuma, the wandering horse; the boy was quite aptly named.

The name dropped into her heart like a stone into a still pond, leaving ripples reverberating endlessly between her skulls. Images flashed before her eyes: a baby room with walls painted light blue, sparkling glass dragons hanging above a crib, and a pair of blue eyes so full of joy and hope…

"Hope to see you around!" Yuma Tuskumo waved at her again and promptly ran off, leaving her standing in the street, all alone once more.

She closed her eyes and let tears fall like rain.


	3. Dragon Seeker

_**3. Dragon Seeker**_

Rosalind met Yuma again at the hospital, only a few days later. She was doing her round answering emergencies when she saw a few kids helping Yuma in. The child was pale and whimpering, and incapable of even staying upright on his own. When Rosalind saw Yuma thus her heart suddenly seized, and she felt terrified. But it turned out that Yuma was only afflicted with a severely sprained ankle, and lots of minor scrapes and cuts, a result of his childish fervor and an over-the-top intense duel. Such an injury required only rest and good food, not the full attention of a doctor, but somehow Rosalind could not leave the child's side.

She wanted to watch him, to cure him and to nurture him; it felt so natural, almost as if this was her destined task in life—to take care of this child named Yuma Tsukumo.

She was pleasantly surprised when Yuma seemed eager for her attention. At first he questioned her incessantly about duel monsters, probing the secrets her deck and her strategies, or else begging for a match-up. But after the first day, Yuma would also ask for a story now and then, a story that's unrelated to duel monsters, or else tell her all about his friends and family, complaining about the things they do with obvious pride and joy.

Another three days later, Yuma was discharged from the hospital. His big sister came to pick him up, so Rosalind could not even find any excuse to accompany him home. When the boy left her sight she felt as if a piece of her heart went with him, leaving a strange, dull ache behind. She sat there for a couple minutes, mind blank, then she stood up abruptly and ran after the boy. She caught up with little Yuma and his sister just before the monorail station.

"Dr. Rosalind?!" Yuma called out, happily surprised.

"Yuma, my boy," She said softly, "I wanted to give you something, something that will perhaps help you out in your dueling, and something for you to remember me by. Here, take those two cards."

Yuma looked at the two cards in her hand and exclaimed, "_Witch of the Black Rose, _and _Splendid Rose_; a _tuner_ and a _synchro_ monster, the rare cards that only you have! But I don't know how to use them, Dr. Rosalind."

"And I don't either," Rosalind answered with a faint smile, "You have every potential to become a great duelist, Yuma, perhaps you can do what I cannot and learn how to use them one day. Go on, take them."

Yuma extended his hand, but seemed to hesitate again. "Are you sure, Dr. Rosalind?" He asked, "You said they are connected to your past; don't you need them?"

"Don't worry, I have one more of each anyway. Take them, Yuma, I want you to have something of mine."

Yuma didn't need more convincing. He gave Rosalind a huge grin and took the two cards in his hand. "Thank you! And I think _Witch of the Black Rose_ will do well in my deck; it will help me, well, to gain…How did Astral talk about it again?"

"To gain hand advantage?" Rosalind prompted him with a smile.

"Yes, that's it, hand advantage!" The boy grinned once more, before bowing, "Thank you, Dr. Rosalind, and goodbye. I will see you some other time!"

Yuma spent his entire trip home in the monorail staring at his new cards. Astral was giving him advices about them, murmuring all sorts of possible plays beside his ears. Yuma made sounds of agreement, but he really wasn't paying that much attention. Rather he was staring at the image of the wide-eyed girl that is the _Witch of the Black Rose_. He never saw this card before, right? For sure, he had never heard of a _tuner_ monster. But somehow this card seemed so familiar to him. In his mind's eyes he saw a fleeting image of this witch, in the form of a beautiful porcelain doll, held by a slender white hand.

"Yuma, why are you staring into the space?" Astral's voice startled him out of his strange vision.

Yuma shook his head, and said in his usual brash way, "Astral, don't prattle on, I get it. I know how to use this card; just watch me in the next duel!"

And the next duel came soon enough. Yuma found himself staring at a _Gem Knight Pearl _and a _Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh_, both with 2600 ATK, ready to crush him to oblivion. He grimaced, and took another look at his D-Pad: empty field, 1500 life points, and two useless spell cards _Wonder Wand_ and _Double or Nothing_ in hand. And graveyard? Only a _Zubara Knight_ and spells and traps in there, nothing of use as well. Even if he draws into a monster next turn, there doesn't seem to be a way out. And his opponent still had 3000 life points, oh joy.

"Ready to give up yet, kiddo?" His opponent smirked at him.

Yuma growled, and performed his draw with extra vigour. "Never!" he exclaimed, before turning over the card he just drew in his hand.

_Witch of the Black Rose?_

He blinked, first out of confusion, then out of annoyance. It is completely useless! Was he about to lose this duel?

"Normal Summon _Witch, _Yuma," Astral said.

"What? But why? She only has 1700 ATK. She won't protect me!"

"Because she will let you gamble on the next draw," Astral answered calmly, "And she is a spellcaster, Yuma. You must risk it now; there is really no other way."

Yuma bit down on his lip and pondered a brief moment, before announcing loudly, "Alright, here it goes! I normal summon _Witch of the Black Rose_, and since I control no other card, her effect allows me to draw one more card and reveal it: if it is a monster card, I add it to my hand; if it is not, I discard it and destroy _Witch_ also." The boy put his hand over his deck and closed his eyes for a brief second, before shouting out with all his strength, "_Kattobingu_, draw!"

And he drew into _Gagaga Gardna_. Yuma breathed a long sigh of utter relief. "Alright, the game is still on!"

"Don't forget to draw more while you can," Astral reminded him.

Yuma was already activating _Wonder Wand_, so of course he grumbled rather loudly, "I know, Astral, I know! I can duel on my own alright?"

Yuma tributed _Witch of the Black Rose_ equipped with _Wonder Wand_ and drew two more cards, this time he drew into _Kurivolt _and _Voltage Summon_. There it is, his winning hand. The boy was utterly hopeless at trying to conceal his gigantic grin, and he ended his turn with an empty field once more.

His opponent seemed frustrated and entered battle phase hurriedly. At the announcement of a direct attack, Yuma special summoned _Gagaga Gardna _from his hand in defense mode. When _Gem Knight Pearl _continued attacking, Yuma discarded his _Double or Nothing _to stop _Gagaga Gardna_ from being destroyed, but when _Zenmaioh_ attackedYuma allowed his _Gagaga Gardna _to go to the graveyard.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Yuma shouted as he drew his card, though it hardly mattered now what he drew.

He needed no guidance from Astral this time, confidently slapping down _Kurivolt _on his D-pad. "I normal summon _Kurivolt _and activate its effect, target your _Zenmaioh_ and detaching all of its XYZ materials to Special Summon two _Kurivolt _tokens," He announced, "And then I will activate _Voltage Summon_, tributing the two _Kurivolt _tokens to special summon 2 level 4 or lower monsters from my deck. I choose _Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl_. Now, I will use _Gagaga Magician's _effect to make it level 3. Overlaying _Gagaga Magician _and _Gagaga Girl, _I will bring out _String Demon Muzumuzu_. _Gagaga Girl's _effect activates, so I will target your _Zenmaioh _again and make its ATK 0. One last effect to activate: I will detach one material from my _Muzumuzu_ to double its ATK until my next Standby Phase. Guess what? I now have a 3000 ATK monster, and you have a 0 ATK one."

The boy laughed, throwing his fist into the air triumphantly, "Battle! _String Demon Muzumuzu_, attack _Zenmaioh_!"

After the duel was all wrapped up and the opponent long gone from his sight, Yuma finally wiped off the sweat on his brow. "Phew!" He sighed, "Wow, what a close call!"

"All of your calls are quite close, Yuma," Astral said with a straight face.

"Hey!" Yuma's objection lasted only a second, and soon he was laughing again, "But I won! _Witch of the Black Forest_ totally saved the day!"

While Yuma was still jumping around celebrating his victory, Astral suddenly noticed another presence close by. He heard the rustling of fabric and leather, then the soft clicks of boots against pavement, as if someone was rising and walking towards them. "Yuma," Astral warned his young partner.

"What now Astral?! Eh?..."

Yuma suddenly fell silent. A man was standing right in front of him, blocking out the sun. The man looked in his mid-thirties, with jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was dressed in full riding gear: suede boots and gloves, heavy jeans, and blue leathers. A stunning red custom-made bike was parked just a little distance away. The man stood in front of Yuma, looking down at the boy with his searing eyes. He was neither tall nor broad, and his handsome face was kind despite the serious expression, yet somehow he still intimidated Yuma immensely.

"Who, who are you?" The boy swallowed and asked.

"I saw you duel, boy, and I think you are really good," the man said, "But tell me, where did you get that card _Witch of the Black Rose_?"

"Why do you ask?" Yuma replied with a question of his own, sounding a little suspicious.

The man did not reply at first, only watched him with those intense blue eyes. At last he said quietly, "_Witch_ _of the Black Rose _is a _tuner _monster; do you know what a _tuner_ monster is and what it might do?"

Yuma blinked again and had to admit that he did not.

"Indeed, I thought as much," The man commented with a quiet sigh, looking both wistful and somehow excited, as if he was getting close to something he desired very, very much.

But those words made Yuma quite indignant, and the young boy cried out, "Hey, what does _that_ supposed to mean?!"

The blue-eyed man chuckled, saying, "Don't take offense, boy, I didn't mean that you aren't a good enough duelist to know. Rather, I believe _tuner_ monsters are very rare in these parts; unique, in fact. I am certain that only one person in this whole wide world could have a _Witch of the Black Rose_. That's why I need to know how you got that card. Please, I am looking for someone very important to me, please help me out here."

Yuma couldn't really explain it, but something about this dark-haired, blue-eyed man _compelled_ him to answer, and answer fully and truthfully. He said, "When I was at the hospital with a badly sprained ankle, I met a doctor who is a great duelist. She gave me two cards, and _Witch _was one of them."

"What is this doctor's name? What does she look like?" The man asked hurriedly, a sudden urgency stealing his calm voice.

"Doctor Rosalind. Oh, wait, I suppose she goes by Doctor Tsukimono, that's her last name. Her name is Rosalind Tsukimono," Yuma said, "She is very pretty, as pretty as my mom, with long red hair. Her eyes look like the eyes of Kat-chan's kittens."

"_Rosalind Tsukimono_?" The man looked absolutely bewildered for a moment, then he murmured to himself with a slight frown, "Rosalind Tsukimono, fair rose and witch-spirit, I suppose that's close enough. But why change her name?"

The stranger seemed so deep in thought, that Yuma was unsure how to interrupt and say he must go home. Just then the man raised his head and asked, "Can you point me to the direction of the hospital, boy?"

So Yuma pointed. "Down the street that way, about ten or eleven blocks; it's _Heartland General, _you can't possibly miss it."

"Thank you so very much, my boy. Will you let me know your name and where you live? So that after I find the one I am searching for, I can come by and say thank you again, properly."

Yuma gave the stranger his name and address, rather slowly, for he was feeling a strange reluctance growing inside him. For some reason, he didn't want this man to go, just like how he was inexplicably depressed about having to leave the hospital and Rosalind. When the man turned and walked towards his motorcycle, Yuma could not help but pout, feeling like he was dragging his feet in front of the _Heartland General Hospital _all over again.

He really hoped they would meet again.


	4. Number 50: Black Corn

_**4. Number 50: Black Corn**_

_A child was screaming, a tortured, bone-chilling scream. _

_Yuma was running down a narrow bridge across black, black water; he charged into an empty hall, standing in the oppressive darkness, back straight and face fierce. _

"_Give Haruto back," Yuma said to unseen enemies._

_A red rope swung in the air, snapping around like a vicious snake, twining itself around Yuma's wrist. _

"_Duel!" _

_And what a duel it was!_

Rosalind woke from her nightmare with a half-choked scream, her heart fluttering like a caged bird. Yuma, oh what did the poor child do to himself this time! She took a deep breath, trying to tell herself that it was only a nightmare, nothing more. It was half past one; surely Yuma would be sleeping soundly in his bedroom right now. Why would a child his age be anywhere else at this hour? Yet try as she might, no amount of rationalization would console her.

Yuma _needed _her, Rosalind could feel it. She sensed those distant yet urgent cries of the mind, the child's anxiety and frustration and wavering hope, everything so plain and clear like an open book. Rosalind always had the ability to read minds, at least the strong emotions and the fervent thoughts from people nearby. But Yuma couldn't possibly be anywhere near, could he? Why was she hearing him now? Did they have a unique connection? Or was Yuma in a crisis so great that his desperate cries reached her from far away, even in her sleep?

The latter thought terrified Rosalind, and she could no longer stay in bed. She scrambled up, quickly dressed, stuffed her D-pad in her coat pocket, and headed out. She didn't even remember to lock the front door behind her, only pulled it shut before running across the front yard. She tripped over something—or someone, to be exact—when she stepped outside the gate. Try as she might, she could not regain her balance, and fell backward with a loud gasp. It was a long way to the pavement, she thought grimly, only to land in someone's arms, as all those heroines in movies tend to do.

She stared up into a pair of cobalt eyes, shinning with the light of the Polaris.

The owner of those eyes was sitting on the ground, right on the sidewalk outside of the front gate of her home. He was leaning against the wrought-iron fence, like some random poor homeless trying to find a convenient place to nap. But he couldn't be a random homeless; there was too much fierce purpose and tender devotion in his blue, blue eyes.

"Aki, Aki," The stranger murmured. And then he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

When their lips met, Rosalind felt something ignite inside of her. A jumble of images flashed before her eyes, though none of it made any sense. But that didn't matter; the kiss felt heavenly, and _right_. A warm, familiar sensation flooded her, and for a moment she believed with her whole being that this utter stranger had every right to steal her very breath from between her lips.

And then the dream ended.

Suddenly realizing that she was being _kissed_ by a strange man loitering outside her house on a dark, empty street, Rosalind instinctively began to push the man away. His embrace was tight, and he was reluctant to release her from the kiss, which only made her struggle like wild cat. When the man eventually let her go, Rosalind slapped him across the face forcefully, before scrambling away.

The man stood up slowly. "Aki, Aki, are you angry with me?" He asked quietly, "I am sorry I came so late, but please, let me tell you about it…"

"You need to tell me nothing," Rosalind cut him off, "Because I am not Aki, and I don't know you. My name is Rosalind Tsukimo…" The last syllable died, for she just remembered, her name was not _really _Rosalind Tsukumono. That was an alias she gave herself. What was the name her parents gave her? She did not know, because she forgot everything. She could very well be Aki.

Rosalind looked at the strange man before her once more, confused, wary, but also a little intrigued. Could it be? Was this man someone she used to know, but has now forgotten? But where was he all those years? Thirteen years, in fact! No one ever came forward in thirteen long years to claim her. Rosalind was becoming more confused, but a frustrated scream that suddenly pierced her skull chased away all her ponderings.

Yuma!

"I just don't have the time to deal with your right now," She barked at the stranger, "I am leaving, and when I come back, I better find you long gone. You will not follow me anymore, or come anywhere near me, understand? Do not force me to do something unpleasant, and by that, I do _not_ mean a court-issued restraining order." She raised her hand, and a thorny green vine materialized from thin air. It whipped across the stranger's arm with ample force and warning, before vanishing once more. With that Rosalind turned and made ready to leave, but a hand gripped her arm firmly.

"Aki, how can you say you do not know me?" The voice was so pained that it made Rosalind hurt to listen, "First thing you say after so many years, if that you don't know me? Are you that angry, or you just… Oh god…" The stranger's blue eyes widened, and he continued breathlessly, "You don't remember? You lost your memories, didn't you? Oh Aki, what did you do to yourself?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rosalind said coldly. Even if she couldn't remember, she wasn't about to reveal it to this stranger, especially not when she was trying to reach Yuma.

"Aki, listen to me, look at me!" The stranger commanded, "You know how I found you? Because I saw a boy holding your cards; _Witch of the Black Rose_ and _Splendid Rose, _your tuner card and synchro monster. Think about it, have you never wondered about where they came from? You won't find them anywhere else in this world…"

Rosalind's golden eyes narrowed, voice turning colder still. "You met the boy? What did you do?"

The man didn't seem to notice the chill in her voice, answering, "I tried to retrieve those cards for you, but the boy wouldn't listen to me; I do plan to go to him again tomorrow for those cards. Why would you give those cards away, Aki? They are part of your deck…"

"Leave him alone, or else."

"Aki, listen…"

"I told you to leave him alone!"

Thorny vines exploded around her hand, sprung from nothingness, waving about in a threatening dance around the strange blue-eyed man. "You will not go to the boy again," Rosalind said with a voice colder than arctic ice, amber eyes flashing, "If you as much as give him a threatening look, I _will_ make sure you regret it."

The stranger leapt back, away from all the vines. He raised his hand also, and the contraption strapped around his left wrist unfolded like a sword pulling from its sheath. Not a D-pad, rather a duel disk from another world.

"Duel me, Aki," The stranger said, "Duel me and you will remember. I am Yusei Fudo, and I am yours, as you are mine. I never gave up on finding you, even though it has been thirteen long years, and I am not about to let you give up either. Let me show you our bond. Duel me, Aki."

Yusei Fudo's words could have melted stone, but Rosalind was unmoved. She chuckled almost venomously. "Duel, indeed, let's duel," She said, "I will destroy you, and you will remember the lesson and stay away from those under my protection. Go ahead, take your first turn."

Yusei drew a hand of six, but only spared those cards a very quick glance. His eyes were locked on the woman in front of him all the while. "I will discard _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ from my hand to special summon _Quickdraw Synchron_ from my hand," He announced, "Then I will activate the spell card _Foolish Burial_, sending _Level Eater _from my deck to the graveyard. I will activate _Level Eater_'s effect in the graveyard, reducing _Quickdraw Synchron_'s level by one to special summon _Level Eater_. And because I have a tuner on the field, _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ is special summoned from the graveyard."

Rosalind narrowed her eyes. Her opponent quickly special summoned three monsters in one turn. Is he planning to xyz summon? But these monsters are all different levels.

"And now I will tune level four _Quickdraw Synchron_ with level one _Level Eater_," Yusei said.

"What?" Rosalind's brow crinkled, "Tune? What do you mean?"

Yusei looked straight into her eyes and began to chant. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force; become the path its light shines upon. Appear before me, faithful champion, my _Junk Warrior_!"

Rosalind watched, utterly mesmerized, as the little robot with cowboy hat and boots turned into four glowing rings. The rings wrapped around _Level Eater_, glowing brighter and brighter, until everything suddenly vanished in a stream of white light. From the light a new warrior emerged, decked in blue armor, wearing a jet pack, with a long white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Do you remember him, Aki?" Yusei watched, watching the redhead closely, "Of all my monsters, he is one of your absolute favourite. When we used to tag-team duel, I always summon _Junk Warrior_ if you played Black Garden. _Junk Warrior _gains the ATK points of all level two and lower monsters on the field when he is summoned, so…"

"Are you finished with your turn?" Rosalind suddenly cut him short, "So you have summoned a monster and boosted its ATK to 3100, no need to go on about it. Are you quite finished?"

"Aki!" Yusei sounded frustrated and pained. He took a deep breath to calm himself, before slapping down another card on his duel disk. "I activate _Level Eater_'s effect once more, reducing _Junk Warrior_'s level by one to special summon it. Now, I normal summon J_unk Synchron_. Tune: level one _Level Eater, _level two _Quillbolt Hedgehog _and level three _Junk Synchron_."

"Gathering gale and steel bear aloft the invincible sheild; become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon, Junk Gardna!"

"I end my turn, Aki," Yusei said, still watching her intently.

"Then it is my turn. Draw!" Rosalind drew a card and added it to her hand, chuckling, "I will make this quick and painless for you; I am, after all, rather in a hurry. I will normal summon _Witch of the Black Rose_. Since I control no other card, I activate its effect to draw." She drew the top card from her deck, turning it over with a flourish, "It is the monster card _Evil Thorn_, so it's added to my hand. I will activate _Seed of Deception _to special summon _Evil Thorn _from my hand, and activate its effect: tribute _Evil Thorn_ to inflict 300 damage to your life points, and special summon two more _Evil Thorn_ from the deck. Now, I will activate _Super Solar Nutrient_, tributing _Evil Thorn_ to summon level 4 _Revival Rose_ from the deck."

Yusei's face pulled into a small grimace. There it is, a level nine synchro staring back at him. Aki didn't lose her touch after all these years; she could _always_ synchro a _Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier_ when she needed it. But to Yusei's surprise _Trishula_ did not come_. _There was a red light swimming about Aki's hand, tracing out a faint, glowing number "50". She cried out with a shrill laugh, "I overlay level 4 _Witch of the Black Rose _andlevel 4 _Revival Rose_. Sail now, vessel of nightmare, from days of yore to these forbidden shores. Xyz summon, _Number 50: Black Corn_!"


	5. Rose Nebula Dragon

_**5. Rose Nebula Dragon**_

Noiselessly from the utter darkness of the deep night, an enormous tri-mast wooden ship sailed out. Its tattered and grey sails bore the number "50" upon it, and its hull looked like corn husk.

While Yusei was still staring up at the strange ship and trying to decipher its effect, Rosalind spoke again, "Let me introduce to you the _Numbers_ monsters. They cannot be destroyed by battle by any monster that does not contain "Number" in its name, and each _Number_ card has its unique uses. With _Number 50_, once per turn, I can detach one material to send one of my opponent's monsters with lower ATK points than _Number 50_ to the graveyard, and inflict 1000 life points damage, though _Number 50_ would not be able to attack this turn."

Yusei's visage remained impassive, but he felt grim enough. His _Junk Gardna_ will soon be gone.

"I first activate _Burden of the Mighty_, so all of your monsters lose ATK points equal to their level multiplied by 100. Now I detach one material from _Number 50_ tosend _Junk Gardna _to the Graveyard. And say goodbye to 1000 if your life points!"

Yusei closed his eyes briefly as his steely warrior vanished in a gust of sea wind. The woman before him reminded him of the Black Rose Witch he encountered many, many years ago. She was not his Aki. Rosalind flashed him another one of those beautiful and eerie smiles, and continued, "I set two cards, and end my turn."

Yusei eyed those two facedown cards warily. He only has two cards in hand right now, very limited resources; perhaps it's better to fish out the traps first, before making another play. "Battle!" He called out, "_Junk Warrior_, attack the _Black Corn_."

"Trap activate," Rosalind's cold voice rang out, "_Wall of Thorns_! When one of my plant-type monsters is targeted for attack, destroy all of opponent's face-up attack position monsters."

Yusei covered his face against the storm of thorny vines and gritted his teeth. This would no doubt be a long and grating duel. He took a breath after the dust of battle cleared, and slapped another card onto his duel disk.

"Main Phase two, I normal summon _Synchron Explorer_," Yusei announced, "Its effect allows me to bring back one _Synchron_ tuner from the graveyard, so I special summon _Quickdraw Synchron_ to the field. Tuning level five _Quickdraw Synchron_ and level two _Synchron Explorer_—synchro summon!"

"Gathering fury calls forth the godly warrior, become the path its light shines upon. Howl, _Junk Berserker_!"

Rosalind looked on the red-armored warrior impassively. "_Burden of the Mighty_ will reduce its ATK points to 2000, since it's level 7," She said.

"But he will still obliterate your ship. _Junk Berserker_'s effect allows me to target one monster on the field, remove one _Junk_ monster in the graveyard from play and reduce the targeted monster's ATK points by the ATK of the banished monster. I remove _Junk Warrior_ from play, and that is more than enough to reduce the ATK of your _Black Corn _to 0. I set one card end my turn."

Rosalind's lips curled slightly. "Clever," She said, "But far from enough to stop me. My turn, I draw!" The card she drew was immediately played, "I activate the spell card _Foolish Burial, _sending _Tytannial Princess of the Camellias _to the graveyard. Then I activate my facedown _Super Solar Nutrient_, tributing _Evil Thorn_ to special summon _Lonefire Blossom_ from my deck. Now I activate _Lonefire_'s effect, tributing a plant-type monster on the field to summon another from the deck. I will tribute _Number 50: Black Corn_ to special summon _Gigaplant_ from the deck."

Yusei could not help but wince. This was Aki's signature move he knew only too well: use _Super Solar Nutrient_ on a low-level plant-type monster, special summon _Lonefire Blossom_, then use _Lonefire Blossom's _effect to special summon _Gigaplant, _normal summon _Gigaplant_ in order to activate its Gemini effect, then finally bringing down something truly powerful from either the graveyard or hand. This was one of Aki's most consistent and victory-ensuring power plays. Indeed, he found himself staring back at a _Gigaplant _and a _Tytannial_.

_Gigaplant _easily blew past his weakened _Junk Berserker_ and _Tytannial_ attacked directly. Yusei activated his facedown _Defense Draw_, narrowly avoiding defeat and snatching up one more shot at turning things around. He drew into an _Effect Veiler_, and sighed. It is a powerful card, for sure, but it would not help him turn things around right now, and it did not make that lonesome_ Machine Duplication_ in his hand any more useful.

Yusei took a deep breath when his opponent declared end turn, and drew. He pulled into a _Dandylion;_ not exactly not what he needed to manufacture victory, but hopefully still enough to protect him for one more turn. He set _Dandylion _and ended his turn.

Yusei could feel his hands grow cold as the love of his life calculated her next move. He only had 2300 life points left, so if she could get one direct attack through, it would be game over. Yusei didn't mind losing to her, but he could not, he _must not_ lose now. The black rose witch still stood where his Aki should have been.

Rosalind twisted her rose-red lips into another eerie smile; she seemed to take delight in Yusei's agitation, which she somehow saw despite his calm exterior. "I will activate _Lonefire Blossom_'s effect once more," She announced, "Tributing itself to special summon another _Gigaplant _from the deck. Now, _Gigaplant_, attack his facedown monster!"

When _Dandylion _was revealed she looked annoyed, and a cold, derisive snort escaped her throat. "You think stalling will save you? Hardly," She said, "Main phase 2, I normal summon the second _Gigaplant_, and activate its Gemini effect to special summon _Lonefire Blossom_ from the graveyard…"

"Wait!" Yusei called out, "I discard _Effect Veiler_ from my hand to negate _Gigaplant's _effect for the rest of the turn."

Rosalind waved dismissively. "You can run, but you can't hide from this certain defeat. I will simply activate the first _Gigaplant_'s effect to bring back _Lonefire Blossom_ from the graveyard, and activating _Lonefire'_s effect, I tribute it to special summon _Dandylion _from my deck. Now, I activate _Catapultomato._ This spell card allows me to tribute a plant-type monster to inflict 400 life points damage to my opponent."

"What?!"

"Indeed. Watch as your defeat unfolds!" Rosalind cried out with a shrill laugh, "I tribute_ Dandylion_ using _Catapultomato_, that's 400 damage. _Dandylion_'s effect special summons two fluff tokens, both of which I will tribute using _Catapultomato_, that's 800 more damage."

"I activate the effect of _Damage Eater_ in my graveyard when you tribute that last fluff token," Yusei said hurriedly, "By banishing _Damage Eater_, I will gain that 400 life points instead of take damage, so my life points is at 1900."

This time Rosalind did not reply so swiftly. She frowned, and breathed a small sigh; for the first time since the duel started, she looked frustrated and perhaps even a little fearful. Yet Yusei did not feel any more relieved: one turn, he had one turn only. If he could not do something this turn, _Tytannial _and **two**_ Gigaplant _could easily finish him off next turn.

He looked at the lonely _Machine Duplication_ in his hand, and took a deep breath.

"My turn, draw!" Yusei took one quick glance at the card, and slapped it down on the duel disk, "Activate, _Angel Baton_! I draw two cards, and discard one." When he pulled up a _Tuningware _and _Tuning_ Yusei sighed in relief. Finally, here is his shot at victory.

"I will discard _Tuningware _with _Angel Baton_'s effect. Now I activate _Tuning_, which allows me to add one _Synchron _tuner monster to my hand, and then send the top card from my deck to graveyard. I will add _Junk Synchron _to my hand, and sent the top card to graveyard. It is a _Glow-up Bulb_."

Yusei fell silent for a long moment, staring at the card at the top of his graveyard pile. A small smile slowly lit up his face, and his blue eyes were shinning with the brilliance of a perfectly sunny summer sky. Rosalind felt like she was drowning in those eyes.

"Aki, do you not remember?" Yusei said softly to the red-haired woman, "_Glow-up Bulb_, this is your signature card. I mentioned once it would do well in my deck, and you looked everywhere for a second copy for me. It is such a rare card; your father paid quite a sum to get your copy when you were young, and I truly didn't think it would be possible. But you eventually found one, and you presented it to me on our first anniversary. You gave me your own copy that you had since childhood; you said you wanted me to always carry a piece of your history…"

"Stop, stop it already!" Rosalind broke him off vehemently, "Will you just play?"

She didn't want to listen. She didn't like those images flashing before her eyes, and she really didn't need such a headache in the middle of a duel.

"Alright, let me show you then. I normal summon _Junk Synchron_ and use its effect to bring _Tuningware_ from the graveyard. Now I activate _Machine Duplication_. Since _Tuningware _is a machine with less than 500 ATK, _Machine Duplication _allows me to special summon up to two more _Tuningware_ from my deck. Now, I tune level 3 _Junk Synchron_ and level 2 _Tuningware_."

"Gathering memories will unleash a new future; become the path its light shines upon! In remembrance of our once savior—synchro summon, _Tech Genus Hyper Librarian_!"

_Thank you, Bruno_. Yusei closed his eyes briefly as the white-cloaked magician appeared, bringing memories of the blue-haired mechanic to the fore. Images of old friends and old ties gave him a burst of new strength, and he said with more volume that what he was accustomed to, "Aki, looked at me. How can you forget our bonds? I toiled for thirteen years, crossed an entire universe, and now that I found you, I am never going to let you go. I will not let you just forget, _never_."

"Now I sent the top card from my deck to the graveyard to special summon _Glow-up Bulb_, and I milled a _Spore_, if you want to know. Tuning level one _Glow-up Bulb_ and level one _Tuningware_—"

"Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon; become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon, the power of hope, synchro tuner, _Formula Synchron_! I draw one card due to _Formula Synchron_'s effect, another due to _Tuningware's_ effect, and one more thanks to _Librarian_."

Here Yusei paused, and studied his hand of four: _Quickdraw Synchron, Effect Veiler, Extra Gate, _and _Miracle Synchro Fusion_. He has quite a few options here. As he studied his hand, a daring idea suddenly struck him. If only he had that one more card, he could bring out a sight that would for sure jostle his wife's memories! But he has to draw exactly right. Should he risk it?

_Of course_, Yusei told himself.

"I will synchron summon again," Yusei declared, "Tuning level two _Formula Synchron_ and my last _Tuningware_, I summon _Armory Arm_. I draw one card due to _Tuningware_'s effect, and another one due to _Librarian._"

_Miracle's Wake_ and _One for One_; there it was, he pulled it.

Yusei smiled, a slow smile filled with resolution and confidence. "I activate _Spore_'s effect in the graveyard," Yusei announced, "Banishing _Dandylion_ to special summon _Spore_ as a level 4 monster. Now I will tune level 4 _Spore_ with level 4 _Armory Arm_."

"Clustering wishes bear aloft a shining star; becomes the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon, take flight, _Stardust Dragon_!"

At the sight of the beautiful white dragon with wings like sails in the sea-wind, the red-haired woman finally quailed. She could feel tears prickling her eyes, though she did not understand why. Yusei watched her as she turned her head away, as if unable to bear _Stardust_'s beauty.

"No, do not turn away, Aki," Yusei commanded, "Look at _Stardust_, and look at me. Remember, Aki."

"I will draw another card since I just synchro summoned," Yusei added _Double Cyclone _to his hand, "Now, I will activatethe spell card _Extra Gate_. I declare level 7, and you must banish a level 7 monster from your extra deck if you have one. And I know you do, Aki."

Not only did she have a level 7 monster in her extra, she only had one. Rosalind chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the card in her hand. _Black Rose Dragon_, what a beautiful monster! Those red, florid wings almost seem to poke out of the white cardboard. Its effect seemed very powerful, but Rosalind never did manage to use it, for she did not know how to _synchro summon_. If only she could perform these summons like her opponent before her! She sighed, and reluctantly placed the card in the banished area on her D-pad.

"I will now activate the spell card _One for One_, discard _Effect Veiler_ to special summon _Scanner_ from my deck," Yusei continued, "_Scanner_'s effect allows it to scan one of my opponent's banished monster, adapting its name, effect, level, and ATK and DEF points. I will activate its effect, to scan your banished _Black Rose Dragon_."

The small machine monster glowed, and slowly its form expanded, morphing into that of a dragon with enormous wings. Then in a final explosion of light, a copy of the _Black Rose Dragon_ emerged, long black neck curled gracefully, golden eyes gleaming, and a pair of rose-petal wings spread wide. _Stardust Dragon _gave a low roar, and leaned closer to the copied monster. For a moment the black and the white dragon twined their necks and nuzzled, pulling close in an affectionate embrace.

Yusei could feel hope and desperation alike at this sight. He slapped down the last card of his combo, voice ringing out, "Now I play _Miracle Synchro Fusion_; I will banish both _Stardust Dragon_ and the copied _Black Rose Dragon _to bring forth a creature of combined might!"

"Gathering hearts will bring a new dawn; become the path its light shines upon! Fusion summon, unfold your wings of light, _Rose Nebula Dragon_!"

For a moment there was utter silence. The newly-emerged dragon image did not roar, only hovered there, its endless red-white wings formed a canopy of light above them. Yusei watched his amnesiac wife intently, taking in every nervous twitch of her long fingers and every confused blink of those pale amber eyes. She looked almost desperate to escape.

"Aki, Aki," Yusei called softly, "You must remember _Rose Nebula Dragon_; you must remember that battle…"

Yusei did not quite finish. Rosalind let out a choked sob, before collapsing like a rag doll before him.

"Aki!"

Yusei was all but ready to jump after her, when a tender yet fierce voice shouted out, "You leave her alone!"

A young boy leapt out from the darkness, sprinting forward and coming to an abrupt stop where Rosalind lay sprawling on the ground. He stood in front the much older woman, arms spread out protectively. "Don't you dare hurt her!" The boy said vehemently, "How could you? I trusted you, that's why I told you about Dr. Rosalind, and you, you just come here and hurt her!"

Yusei was shocked speechless for a second, but so grave was the situation he had to respond quickly. "I did not hurt her, Yuma," He explained to the child, "Why would I? I think she is simply too overwrought over our duel, and things triggered her missing memories. I am sure when she wakes up she will be fine. Now let me go to her, Yuma."

"No!" The boy snarled at him, "I don't trust you. Just what were you doing outside of her home at this hour? If you don't want any trouble, just leave right now; I will take care of her."

Yusei shook his head and said with a frown, "Yuma, be reasonable. You are a little boy yourself; you can hardly take care of her. Let me go to her."

Yuma ignored this request. He knelt down beside Rosalind's prone form, stroked her hand comfortingly, before standing up and whipping out his own D-pad.

"The duel is still on!" Yuma shouted, "I will finish this duel for her. If I—if Dr. Rosalind and I win, you will leave this place immediately, and you will never bother her again!"


	6. Splendid Rose

**_6. Splendid Rose_**

Yusei sighed, feeling his famous forbearance and patience wearing down rapidly. So great was his anxiety for Aki, he did not even notice how terrible Yuma looked. The boy's arms and face were decorated with many small scrapes and cuts, and he sounded quite winded, as if he just ran a marathon, but his eyes were feverishly bright. While he was still pondering the situation rather exasperatedly, the boy already slid his deck onto his unfolded D-pad and turned on his Duel Gazer, standing before him, so confrontationally straight and tall.

"Alright," Yusei said quietly with another sigh, "Let's finish this quickly. First I will set a card, then activate the spell _Double Cyclone_ to destroy _Burden of the Mighty_ on your side of the field as well as my set card. My monsters recover their original ATK points; _Tech Genus Hyper Librarian_ has 2400, and Rose Nebula Dragon is once against 3600 ATK. I will now activate _Rose Nebula Dragon_'s first effect; I can reveal five cards from the top of my deck, and _Rose Nebula Dragon_ can attack number of times equal to the number of plant and machine monsters revealed. Let's see, shall we?"

Yusei drew a card from his deck and revealed it, "First card, _Lonefire Blossom_; second, _Synchro Material_; third, _Synchron Explorer_; fourth,_ Junk Barrage_; and the last one, _Graceful Revival_. That's two attacks. Now, _Rose Nebula Dragon_, first attack _Tytannial, Princess of the Camellias_, and then attack one _Gigaplant_. _Hyper Librarian_, attack the last _Gigaplant_; they are both destroyed."

Yuma tried to stand tall and still, but the impact of the attack was too much, and finally sent him flying backward, landing rather painfully on his behind. But he scrambled up quickly and glanced at the life points counter—that triple attacks inflicted massive damage, and he only had 2000 life points left.

"My turn," Yuma said through clenched teeth, "I normal summon _Goblindbergh_. Its effect activates, allowing me to special summon a level 4 or lower monster form my hand, so I will special summon _Gogogo Golem_ from my hand. I overlay level 4 _Goblindberge_ and level 4 _Gogogo Golem_, creating a network of two monsters, Xyz Summon, _Number 39: Utopia_!"

"Another _Number_ card?" Yusei murmured. He watched the little boy intently, but did not see a strange glowing number on his hand.

"_Utopia_ cannot be destroyed by battle except when battling another _Number_ card," Yuma said, "And I can detach a xyz material from _Utopia_ to negate one attack. I set two more cards face down and end my turn. Go ahead, let's see you get past _Utopia_."

"Indeed," Yusei drew a card, and sighed when he saw that it was a _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, "I have only encountered Xyz monsters for one day, Yuma, but I think I know their key weakness. Do not count on stalling me with _Utopia_! I discard _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ from my hand to special summon _Quickdraw Synchron_ to my field. Since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can special summon _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ to the field. Now I will tune level 5 _Quickdraw Synchron_ and level 2 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_."

"Tune? What do you mean? You can't overlay level 5 and level 2…"But the boy quickly fell silent when he saw the glowing rings around Yusei's monsters.

"Gathering roars turn into a searing arrow; becomes the path its light shines upon! Show yourself and tear open the sky, _Junk Archer_!"

Yuma had to shield his eyes from the explosion of light, though he was reluctant to look away. Synchro summon? It was new and strange, but it fascinated him—not only the duelist in him, but also a buried part of him that he could not make any sense of.

"Now activating _Junk Archer'_s effect," Yusei declared, "Once per turn, I can banish one monster on the field, and it returns to the field in the same battle position during the end phase. Though I am afraid, a Xyz monster would not return with its materials. Junk Archer, banish Number 39: Utopia—Dimensional shot!"

"What?" Yuma woke up from his fascinated stupor and gnashed his teeth. Not his Utopia again!

"And now we will finish this. Rose Nebula Dragon, attack him directly."

"Trap activate," Yuma shouted out, "Damage Diet! All damage I take this turn will be halved." The boy covered his face as the dragon's attack blasted into him, so Yusei missed the look of utter exhaustion and pain on the child's face.

"Halving the damage will not save you," Yusei said quietly, "You only have 200 life points left, and my other monster has yet to attack. Junk Archer, finish this."

"No! I activate the face down Trap Reborn. I will pay half of my life points to banish 1 Normal Trap card in your graveyard, and then activate that trap card's effect. I choose your Defense Draw, which will block Junk Archer's attack, and let me draw one card."

Yusei felt a small smile pushing at the corner of his lips. The boy had a measly 100 life points, but he was still hanging on. That shrewd play to escape defeat's jaw, and that unending tenacity, so many things about this boy reminded him of himself.

"Alright then," Yusei said, "I end my turn. During the end phase Number 39 return to your field."

"My turn, I draw!"

Yuma pulled up a card from his deck, and breathed a huge sigh of relief and exhilaration. He just pulled ZW-Unicorn Spear. His opponent only had 1900 life points left; if he summons _Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray_, he can equip Unicorn Spear to it and increase its attack to 4400, and then activate its effect once to decrease the ATK of his opponent's monster and boost his own even more. Then one attack will finish this duel.

"Now I will Xyz summon once more. Using _Number 39: Utopia _as material, I will overlay for _Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray_…"

"Not so fast," Yusei said quietly, "I activate Rose Nebula Dragon's second effect. I can tribute it to negate the summon of a monster and destroy it; during the end phase of the turn when this effect is activated, Rose Nebula Dragon returns to my side of the field. So I will negate the Xyz summon of _Utopia Ray_."

"What? No!"

Yuma looked at his hand once more, and felt his resolve dissolve just a little. He had in his hand the ZW-Unicorn Spear, Double or Nothing, Witch of the Black rose, and Acorno. All low ATK monsters, and a useless spell. During his end phase Rose Nebula Dragon will return from the dead, ready to blow away his last 100 life points next turn, no matter what monster he played.

"You have to risk it now, Yuma," Astral whispered.

"Yeah I know," Yuma said with a grim determination, and slapped down the card, "Normal summon, _Witch of the Black Rose_! Since I control no other card, Witch's effect activates, allowing me to draw one more card. Kattobingu, draw!"

When Yuma turned over the card in his hand and saw that it was a _Pinecono_, he screamed. What is he going to do with _Acorno _and _Pinecono_? Even if he could bring both to the field with their effects, all his rank 1 Xyz monsters require three level 1 monsters to create. His adrenalin seemed to dissipate all at once, leaving his legs incredibly weak. He fell to his knees, feeling tears prickling his eyes. He had nothing on the field, only small ATK monsters in hand, no more normal summons left, and a graveyard of plants that do not work for him. What was he thinking, rushing into this duel?

"It's alright, Yuma," Astral's voice was gentle, "This is not a fight over Numbers, and I sense no ill will from this man. I don't think he means you or Dr. Rosalind any harm. It's alright."

"No!" Yuma pushed himself off the ground. His entire person seemed to be alight, and his eyes were blazing. "No, there is still a way. _Witch of the Black Rose_ is a tuner, isn't it? If he can do it, so can I."

He choked back his tears, raised his chin defiantly, and declared, "I now activate _Acorno_'s effect, discarding _Pinecono_ to the graveyard to special summon it to the field. Since _Pinecono_ was discarded to the graveyard by _Acorno_'s effect, it is special summoned to the field as well."

"Yuma?" Astral's confused voice rang out, "What are you planning? There is little you can do…"

"I tune level 4 _Witch of the Black Rose_, level 1 _Acorno_ and level 1 _Pinecono_ to synchro summon a level 6 monster! Rise up now, my new champion! Bloom, _Splendid Rose_!"

Astral held his breath for a moment, and that suspense turned to utter exhilaration when _Witch of the Black Rose_ morphed into four glowing green rings. From the light show of rings and stars, a beautiful golden-haired youth dressed in florid clothing and holding a whip emerged. Yuma, in his fervent state, did not seem surprised at all. As the image of the golden-haired man came to stand before him, he pumped a fist into the air triumphantly.

"I activate _Splendid Rose_'s effect!" The boy shouted out, "By banishing the plant-type monster _Acorno _in the graveyard, I will halve the ATK point of Junk Archer for this turn. Now Splendid Rose, attack Junk Archer!"

_Splendid Rose_ blew past the weakened _Junk Archer_, bringing Yusei's life points down to 850.

"And I am going to finish you off here and now! Activating Splendid Rose's second effect; I will banish another plant _Pinecono_ in my graveyard, to reduce the ATK points of _Splendid Rose_ to 1100 and attack again. _Splendid Rose_, attack him directly!"

Yusei felt his mind go blank for a moment. His life points are at 0—he lost the duel. When was the last time he lost a duel? He could not even remember; not since he was a young boy at least.

"I won, so you better keep your word!" the boy shouted at him, "Leave now, and don't come back; don't you dare bother Dr. Rosalind ever again!"

Yusei's thoughts quickly cleared, and he noticed with ample worry that the boy before him looked ready to topple over any second. He almost rushed forward to support the boy, but at the very last second he stopped and forced himself a few slow steps back instead.

"Yuma, I told you this before, I am not going to hurt you, or Dr. Rosalind," He explained earnestly, "You don't look too good, Yuma; let me help you—the both of you. Why don't you go into Dr. Rosalind's house? Sit down and take a breather, and I will help her in too."

"I don't trust you," the boy said bluntly. He looked like he wanted to go on and speak some more, but the exhaustion finally swallowed him, and he crumbled.

This time Yusei did not restrain himself. He leapt forward and caught Yuma in his arms just before the poor boy hit the pavement. "Silly creatures," Yusei murmured, "The both of you."

Yusei carried them both back into the house. He put them on the living room couch, lit a fire in the fireplace, made sure they are both covered by layers of warm blankets, before heading into the kitchen to cook some soup. Good thing the house had an open floor plan, so he could keep a constant eye on their sleeping forms while cutting up carrots and potatoes.

A strange calm took over Yusei as he worked through the vegetables methodically. He was standing in a strange house, with seeming strangers, an entire universe away from his own world, yet somehow everything felt right. Aki didn't let him into the kitchen much, saying his cooking skill left much to be desired, but Aki did like his vegetable soup. He used to cook this soup for her whenever she had a rough day at work. Even his little Yuma liked the soup more than he liked those pasty baby foods.

Yuma.

The knife paused its neat cutting motion, but only a moment. Yusei shook his head with a wistful smile and finished the last few cuts, then dumped the vegetable chunks into the pot of boiling broth. Yuma was not an uncommon name, so this must be just a coincidence. And the boy talked a little about his sister and grandmother too, so he did have his own loving family. No, Yusei told himself, that headstrong little boy couldn't possibly be his Yuma.

With a subtle sigh, Yusei pulled out a ladle from the kitchen drawer and started stirring the soup pot.


	7. Swing of Memories

**_7. Swing of Memories_**

Yusei turned off the stove and took a deep breath. The soup smelled delicious, and he suddenly realized it has been many, many years since he last cooked. Why bother spending time in the kitchen when there was no one to cook for? But perhaps all of this would change soon enough. He put a few bread rolls in the toaster oven, and then dug out a jar of jam from deep in the kitchen cupboard; he laid out bowls and plates and cutleries, before reminding himself to boil water for tea. He was in the middle of ladling out soup when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Aki stirring and getting up.

She rose up slowly and luxuriously, almost like a cat, voluptuous body stretching into a sinuous, enticing stroke; her red hair fell about her shoulders like a sea of flowers. Yusei's hand stilled as he stared at his wife. He could feel his heart beat faster with tenderness and desperation alike. It has been so long, thirteen long tortuous years, since he has last seen her face, held her hand, and tasted her rosy lips…

Aki stood up, bare feet padding softly across the hardwood floor like the wing beats of a little bird. She wore a familiar warm smile, amber eyes glowing. "Yusei," She said, "The soup smells absolutely delicious. Though, you should have waked me earlier so I can make something else. How about I make your favourite zucchini tempura?"

She walked all the way up to a dumbstruck and absolutely frozen Yusei, smiling with the brilliance of a morning star. She leaned in very close and was about to give Yusei a peck on the cheek, when she suddenly froze too. The dreamy look in her amber eyes faded, replaced by confusion, mortification, and something akin to sheer terror. She backed up like a frightened doe, nearly knocking the soup ladle out of Yusei's hand.

"What, what am I…." She said breathlessly, "What are you… What are you doing in my house?!" She finally seemed to wake up proper, and all her cold fury was returning. "We were dueling, weren't we? How did we both end up inside the house? What did you do? And why did you cook in _my _kitchen and set up table?"

"Aki, I mean you no harm! I would rather die a hundred times over than see you come to any harm; somewhere in your heart you must know this." Yusei took a slow breath, before continuing softly, "I cooked because I thought you must need some food once you wake up. It has been a long night."

The red-haired woman was stunned silent for a moment. She averted her gaze uncomfortably, almost as if shy. It was then she noticed that the table was set up for _three_. She eyed the plates, and then scanned the living room, trying to find the third person. When her eyes fell on Yuma lying asleep on the couch she let out a muffled shriek, before rushing up to the boy.

"The boy is only asleep; he must have been exhausted," Yusei explained, "After you fainted he suddenly appeared. I think he misunderstood and thought me a danger to you. He challenged me to finish the duel, to protect you. The duel wore him out, I suppose, and he passed out. But I assure you, he will be fine. He just needs rest and food, as do you, Aki."

"Don't call me Aki," She said from Yuma's couch-side, voice still cold. But after a moment's pause she added in a more conciliatory tone, "Please call me Rosalind. I have used that name in the past thirteen years, and I am afraid it's the only thing I am accustomed to now."

Yusei felt a stab of pain in his chest at these words, and the long separation became even bitterer, but he acquiesced. "Alright, Rosalind," He said, "But do join me and eat something, won't you? You need it."

"Let's wait until Yuma wakes," Rosalind replied, still watching the boy intently, "You did set the table for three, didn't you?"

Yusei smiled a little and nodded, "Alright, let's wait until the boy wakes up. We can microwave the soup if it gets cold."

"Silly boy, challenging you to a duel," Rosalind mused as she tenderly tucked away a few strand of stray hair about Yuma's face, "He is an enthusiastic duelist, and no doubt very talented for his age, but he should not be challenging the likes of you. In fact, who can possibly hope to win a duel against you? Silly boy, must have taken quite a beating."

Yusei shook his head with a little smile, and was about to correct Rosalind when Yuma sprang from the couch like a startled fish jumping out of the water. "Dr. Rosalind!" He shouted, and upon seeing Rosalind beside him he showed off a huge grin, before hugging her tightly, "Oh thank Kami you are alright, Dr. Rosalind! I was so worried about you! And I am really, really sorry for telling that man your name and work place; it was so stupid of me. But no worries, he won't trouble you anymore!"

Rosalind hugged the boy back. "You silly boy," She chastised, "You should think twice before rushing into things. And why do you jump into the middle of a duel, against the kind of opponent you have no business facing? You must have taken quite a beating."

"It was a hard duel, but I won!" The boy exclaimed, "I won, Dr. Rosalind, and I made him promise he will never trouble you again."

"What?" Rosalind pulled back a little, staring at Yuma, absolutely shocked, "You won? You defeated _him_? Truly, Yuma?"

"Yes, he indeed defeated me, Rosalind," Yusei said, joining them beside the couch.

"You!" Yuma growled and looked like he wanted to jump, but Rosalind held him down.

"It's alright, Yuma, I think there was a misunderstanding. He doesn't mean any harm; in fact, he helped us into the house and made sure we were okay. He even made some soup."

Yuma cocked his head a little and blinked slowly, before saying, "Okay, as long as you are okay, Dr. Rosalind. Though, why is it so surprising that I won? Is he supposed to be really good? A duel champion?"

"Champion?" Rosalind laughed, "That's not strong enough a word, I don't think. This man is the King of Duels himself, and no one has ever defeated him."

Yusei looked at his wife intently at this point, wondering if she remembered anything, but she showed no other sign.

Yuma exclaimed with wonder, "King of Duels?! Wow, that's an awesome title! One day I will have that title too; I will be the King of Duels too. And Dr. Rosalind, I _did_ defeat him, with the _Witch of the Black Rose_ and _Splendid Rose _cards you gave me. I figured out how to use them!"

Rosalind turned to Yusei, as if seeking confirmation for the boy's claim. So Yusei nodded with a small smile and said, "Indeed, he defeated me soundly. Yuma really is one of the most formidable duelists I have ever met, and I am astounded how quickly he deciphered the mechanics of _synchro_ _summon_, and put it to good use against me."

"I knew you would learn how to use my cards," Rosalind smiled at Yuma fondly, "I am proud of you, Yuma. But haven't we talked enough of duel monsters at the hospital? Come on Yuma, let's go eat something, shall we?"

"Alright! I was waiting for that, Dr. Rosalind. The food smells great, and I am really starving!"

Once the three of them sat down and began to eat, the atmosphere quickly became mellow and peaceful, as if this were truly a family dinner. The delicious and familiar soup put Rosalind at ease, and she chatted happily with Yuma over steaming food about nothing at all. As for Yusei, he was more than happy to just sit there and listen.

Yet eventually, Rosalind felt compelled to broach a less-than-perfectly-happy subject. Choosing her words carefully, she asked Yuma why he was running around instead of sleeping at this hour, and if he ran into any trouble. The strange nightmare of Yuma's tortuous duel in a dark, empty building could not be just forgotten, especially after it set off such a chain of events.

Yuma's face fell when he heard the question, and he stabbed his bread roll moodily. After a long while he finally mumbled out, "Haruto—that's the little brother of someone I know—he ran away from home, or something like that. And he was taken by a stranger, and I let it happen. I didn't know; I thought it was family picking him up. And then his brother came looking for him. Poor Haruto, I had to help find him and recover him. So then I had to duel too."

They could hardly make head or tail of that story, and a worried Rosalind asked a couple more questions, making Yuma's frown deepen. Seeing the boy's reluctance to discuss the issue, Yusei interrupted softly, saying, "Yuma, we should probably get you home soon. Your family must be worried sick. I can take you home on my motorcycle, if you don't mind the backseat."

Yuma almost said "yes", but swallowed the word last second and looked to Rosalind, as if waiting for approval. But Rosalind shook her head slowly, "No, Yuma, let me drive you home."

Yusei glanced at her, feeling rather dejected that his wife still didn't seem to trust him. It was only to be expected, Yusei told himself, since he was an utter stranger to her at this point. Rosalind returned his glance, and as if sensing his dejection, she explained, "I have met Yuma's sister; it is probably easier and will cause fewer worries for the family if I take him home."

"Of course," Yusei answered, and gave her one of his small smiles.

After food, Rosalind ushered Yuma out of the door. When they were at the front door, Rosalind suddenly turned and looked at Yusei. "You can stay here until I come back, if, if you want," Rosalind said a little hesitantly, "I…I do want to ask you a few more things." And with that she turned away awkwardly.

When the door closed behind Rosalind and Yuma, Yusei released a long sigh.

He had a roller coaster night, with exultation, desperation and fear alike competing for a hold of his heart. But in the end, he thought, it was _hope_ that won the night. Feeling suddenly exhausted beyond comprehension, he sat himself down on the living room floor. A few seconds later, even sitting became too strenuous, so he lied down, staring up at the ceiling. Within a couple minutes he was fast asleep.

When Rosalind returned home no one answered the door and welcomed her. For a moment she wondered if the stranger whom she named _King of Duels_ already left, and her heart seized inexplicably at such a prospect. But she found the man sleeping on the living room floor instead. He seemed both exhausted and peaceful. Rosalind watched him for a few moments, spellbound. When she finally woke from her stupor she smiled, and covered the sleeping form with a warm blanket.

As she was trying to tuck the corners of the blanket down securely, the sleeping man reached up and took her hand. "Aki, Aki," he mumbled in dreams, "Come now, sleep, the boy will be fine. Come here and lie down." With that he tugged Rosalind's hand.

Rosalind flushed, but didn't feel like fighting the strange man's hold. She had a long night, and she really needed to lie down and sleep it off. So she lied down beside the man, pulling the blanket over herself as well and nestling close for warmth.

"Sleep, Aki," The stranger murmured, wrapping a strong arm around her.

"You haven't told me your name yet," Rosalind said to him, "You know two of my names, but haven't told me any of yours. Do you want me to guess?"

Of course, the sleeping man did not reply.

"I will guess," Rosalind said sleepily, "Your name must be Yusei, right? Wandering star, Yusei."

She leaned in and pecked him on the left cheek, right where he bore a strange and unique yellow mark, and allowed herself to sleep.


	8. Break! Draw!

They woke up in each other's arms, though bliss quickly turned into awkwardness. Once Rosalind was properly awake, she flushed scarlet and scrambled away like a startled bird. "I will go make some breakfast," She mumbled, and all but escaped the living room.

Yusei chuckled. For the past thirteen he had retreated back into the stoic silence he wore in his teenage years, for silence was his only weapon against the overwhelming misery of losing his wife and child. But now it was safe to smile and laugh once more. His beloved rose was here, right here in front of him. She might have lost her memories, but that seemed so insignificant when compared to the joy of finding her once more. For a long while Yusei remained there on the living room floor, staring up at the ceiling contently, thinking of everything and nothing, until Rosalind called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

Eggs and toast and hearty, strong coffee induced comfortable small talks, and the initial awkwardness quickly faded. When the conversation progressed enough, Rosalind eventually set down her utensils and straightened, looking at Yusei directly in the eyes.

"You are right, there is much I don't remember," She said earnestly, "Thirteen years ago I woke up at Heartland Central Hospital, with nothing more than the clothes on my back and a deck of cards in my pocket. Everything before then was completely blank. I am not sure if you truly know me, but you certainly seem to know my deck—_tuners, synchro monsters_, they are no stranger to you. Teach me about them, Yusei, please."

Yusei almost dropped the fork he was holding. She called him "Yusei", even though he had never given her his name. He put down his fork, looking back with a subtle glow in his eyes. "Of course, Rosalind," He said, "Though I must be honest, I am not the best of teachers."

Yusei's thoughts wandered back to the days of tutoring her in physics, where his inability to explain as a good teacher ought caused so much frustration for the both of them. In the end Yusei decided to stop talking and work through the problems slowly on paper, letting Aki watch and follow his pencil down the path of understanding. Those thoughts made his lips curl, just a little. He said tenderly, "I cannot explain things very well, but I am more than happy to show you everything. Would you like to have a friendly duel? You shall see the tuners and synchro monsters in action again."

Rosalind nodded thoughtfully, before smiling at him. "I do want to see you duel, very much. Wait here a moment, Yusei, let me get something for you." She disappeared up the stairs for a while, before coming back and putting two trinkets onto the table. They were heart-shaped wire frames, each with a shard of pink jewel attached to the frame.

"These are the contestant IDs for the _World Duel Carnival. _During the preliminaries, every time you win a duel, you will receive one of these jewel heart pieces from your opponent. Those who gather a complete jewel heart will advance to the final round. A friend of mine in the pro-dueling league registered himself and another friend, but had a sudden change of plan. He gave those to me, but I didn't feel like dueling in this sort of open, mostly amateur tournament. " Rosalind paused a little, before asking with a playful tilt of her head, "How about we head out there and duel? Today is the last day of the preliminaries. I want to see you duel your way into the finals in one day. And hopefully have enough time for myself to do the same."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course," Rosalind flashed him another brilliant smile, "Surely you will not refuse, Yusei?"

"Of course I will not refuse. Though, to speed along the process, will you lend me your collection of cards? I need to make some adjustments to my deck."

"Oh? You are not confident with what you have?"

Yusei stood up, turned an absolutely serious face and mischievous eyes towards her. "I am the King of Duels; you called me that, remember?" He said, "The King never enters the field of battle unprepared."

Without knowing why, Rosalind burst out laughing. She exclaimed, "Please don't refer to yourself in the third person, not like that! You and Jack are close enough as it is; you don't need to steal his line, or I _shall _be jealous." Then realizing what she said, she blushed furiously and turned her head away. Yet at the same time she was frustrated; those shards of memories come and go, flitting about in her mind like flighty butterflies, and she could never hold on…

Even as her eyes were growing watery, she felt Yusei's hand cupping her cheek, gently but firmly turning her face so they looked at each other eye to eye. "Don't be angry with yourself, you will remember, you will. Our bonds are unbreakable," Yusei said with a gentle smile, "Now let's see those cards, shall we? Then we will go out there, and win some duels."

Yusei spent a good forty-five minutes looking through Rosalind's collection of cards and fine-tuning his deck. It proved to be forty-five minutes well-spent, for after they entered the fray of the World Duel Carnival, it only took Yusei another forty-five minutes to win seven straight matches, five of which he won within two of his turns. Unfortunately the seven heart pieces did not all fit together, and he was still one piece away from completing the jeweled heart.

"I suppose a couple more matches, then," Yusei said with small curl of his lips.

"Aye, allow me," Replied Rosalind, "You are a great teacher, Yusei. Now that I have watched so many excellent demonstrations, I am eager to try synchro summon myself. Oh, _Black Rose Dragon_, I have missed you all those years…" Her amber eyes gained a faraway look at this point, and she was silent for a while. Finally she smiled at Yusei and said, "Let me win a few matches too, and then perhaps we can trade pieces so they all fit."

Even as she spoke, Rosalind let her hand hover over her deck, feeling the comforting spirits of her monsters. In the past thirteen years she had added quite a few Xyz monsters to her extra deck, and they have become her erstwhile companions and friends. Yet she could never retire those unusable synchro monsters. She never summoned them to the battlefield in the past thirteen years, but she could feel their presence and their thoughts, and she could never part with any of them. The only exception was giving Yuma _Splendid Rose_, but that was different somehow; it felt _natural_ and absolutely _right_.

Somewhere in the midst of her pondering, her duel opened. First turn, she normal summoned a _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_, set _Wall of Thorns _and _Pollinosis_ and ended. Her opponent—a young man whose trash talk and lewd looks were making her rather irritated—opened by summoning a level 3 monster, then played _Double Summon_ and normal summoned another level 3 monster, and then xyz summoned a _Grenosaurus_. He tried to attack over _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_, but Rosalind simply flipped over _Wall of Thorns_, destroying all attacking monsters instantly. The young man grumbled, set down a card and ended his turn.

After Rosalind drew, she quickly evaluated her hand: _Super Solar Nutrient_, _Foolish burial, Copy Plant_, and _Revival Rose_. There it is, all she needed to win, and some more, even.

"Standby phase, I activate _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose'_s effect, sending one level 3 or lower monster from my deck to the graveyard. I will send _Dark Verger_. Now activating spell, _Foolish Burial_, I will send another _Dark Verger_ from my deck to the graveyard. I will then normal summon _Copy Plant_. When a plant-type _tuner_ monster is normal summoned, I can special summon _Dark Verger _from the graveyard in attack mode. Now activating _Super…_"

Here Rosalind suddenly paused. She was going to activate _Super Solar Nutrient, _tributing _Copy Plant_ to special summon a _Lonefire Blossom_, then with _Lonefire Blossom's_ effect special summon _Tytannial Princess of Camellias_ from her deck. And then she would use both _Dark Verger_ as material to Xyz summon _Daigusto Phoenix_, which would allow the wind-attribute _Tytannial_ to attack twice and claim the game for her.

But the point here was not just to win a duel.

"I activate _Copy Plant_'s effect," Rosalind said, making a split-second decision, "It copies another plant-type monster's level, so I will copy _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_, making it level 4. Now, I tune the level 4 _tuner_ monster _Copy Plant_ with level 2 _Dark Verger_."

"What?" Her opponent objected loudly, "You can't, level 4 and level 2, they don't overlay…"

"Who said anything about overlay? Synchro summon level 6! Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your scourge of justice in hand, come forth now! Bloom, _Splendid Rose_!"

Rosalind held her breath for a moment, and released it when the image of _Copy Plant _changed into four glowing rings. The green rings of light wrapped themselves around _Dark Verger_, and then in an explosion of light, a beautiful golden-haired youth emerged, holding a long thorny whip in hand.

The youth turned and looked at her, before floating to her side. He put down his whip, took Rosalind's hand and kissed it, knight-style. The supposedly programmed holograph looked up at Rosalind and said with a tender smile, "It has been a long time, my mistress, my Queen of Roses."

Rosalind blinked, looking at her monster and wondering if she was hallucinating, but _Splendid Rose_ had already left her side and re-entered the fray. So she breathed slowly, before announcing, "Now activating _Splendid Rose_'s effect; I will banish _Copy Plant _from the graveyard, and reduce the ATK of your _Grenosaurus _by half, so it's at 1000 ATK points. Battle! _Gravirose_, attack _Grenosaurus_!"

"I have got a rare trap!" The young man shouted loudly, flipping over a card, "_Mirror Force_ will destroy all your monsters!"

"Hardly," Rosalind daftly flipped over her own card, "Counter-trapactivates, _Pollinosis_! I will tribute my plant-type _Dark Verger_, and negate your _Mirror Force. _

"What?!"

Rosalind ignored her opponent's raging, and kept on going. "After _Gravirose_ destroys your _Grenosaurus_, I will attack directly with _Splendid Rose_. And activating _Splendid Rose_'s second effect; I will banish another _Dark Verger _in my graveyard to reduce _Splendid Rose_'s ATK points by half until the end of the turn, and attack directly once more. Good game, and good day."

Rosalind paid no heed to her dumbstruck opponent, only walked back to Yusei and handed him the jewel shard. "I think this piece actually fits yours," She said with a chuckle, "Took me two turns to complete that heart for you."

"Though I think you are still a few matches short of completing your own finals ticket."

"Perfect," Rosalind flashed him a blindingly brilliant smile, looking so genuinely happy, excited, even. She exclaimed, "I need a few more meetings with my monsters. It has been so long, too long!"

Not too far away in the same dueling ground, the thirteen-year old Yuma Tsukumo was also nearing the end of his hunt for heart pieces. The last duel before the finals was going rather well for the little boy. Though he only has 800 life points left and one defense position monster on the field, his strategic defenses in the past few turns has left him with a hand of four cards. He looked to his opponent: no cards in hand, only a 2600 ATK monster on the field, and 2500 life points left. This shouldn't be too hard.

"My turn, draw!" When Yuma saw that he pulled up his _Witch of the Black Rose_ he felt a surge of confidence like never before swallowing him. It wasn't the childish bragging front he sometimes wore, but a wave of true confidence taking over him. He shouted with a gigantic grin, "And this is the** final turn! **I normal summon _Witch of the Black Rose_, and then discard _Pinecono _to special summon _Acorno_ and _Pinecono _itself. Now I synchro summon! Arise now and stand before me, my defender and champion, _Splendid Rose_!"

When the complete jeweled heart sat in his palm, Yuma was ecstatic. He laughed and chattered on, back to his normal self. Strangely, Astral did not take part in his celebration and remained utterly silent.

"Astral, Astral?" Eventually Yuma noticed this strange quietness, "Astral, you are awfully quiet today. You are not going to lecture me? I am sure you can find some misplays you can comment on." While knowing it was for his own good, Yuma always whined and protested against Astral's lecturing; yet the present quietness also unnerved him.

Astral did not respond first, and the silence dragged on so long Yuma was about to change the topic, when Astral finally said, "Why didn't you Xyz summon _Utopia_, and then _Utopia Ray_ to finish the game off, Yuma?"

"Huh? Did I have all the monsters necessary to summon _Utopia Ray_?"

This reply only made Astral more agitated. He said sharply, "You had a level 4 four _Gagaga Gardna_, and then summoned a level 4 _Witch of the Black Rose_! I would imagine that _Utopia Ray_ would be the most obvious play!"

"I suppose you are right… Though _Splendid Rose_ was also a pretty obvious play, no? I had both _Acorno _and _Pinecono_ in hand, and it would be enough for game, since I could also attack with _Gagaga Gardna_. _Splendid Rose_ was the first thing came to mind, really." The boy looked up at his spirit companion, much baffled. "Are you upset about that, Astral? Oh come on, I won! And I am going to be in the finals!"

"Yuma, don't synchro summon again," Astral said with solemnity.

Yuma was obviously upset about this preposition. "What? Why?! Astral, I **like**_Splendid Rose_, a lot. He can win me games! And he is a present from Dr. Rosalind!"

"Yuma, we know nothing of these _synchro monsters_," Astral argued, "If they are just ordinary duel monster cards, why have we never heard of them before? Why is it that only Dr. Tsukimono and that stranger have these monsters? I think there might be something dark and sinister behind it all."

"But you said you sense no ill intentions in Yusei! You tried to talk me into accepting a loss; you said it's okay. Surely they can't be bad people, so why would their cards have any problem?"

"I sense that Dr. Tsukimono and Yusei Fudo are good people; at least, they have only good intentions. But that doesn't mean everything they bring with them, everything they do, are automatically good." The otherworldly spirit paused, before saying quietly, "At least try to learn a bit more about those synchro monsters, Yuma? I will help you in this too. But don't synchro summon if there is no need, not until we have learned more."

The boy pouted, obviously still discontent, but he could not really argue with Astral. He was just no good at arguing, and Astral was logical to a fault if anything. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yuma made some non-committal grunting noises in his throat and kicked a rock.

His foot sent that rock flying, but the rock didn't launch a familiar projectile; it stopped mid-air, hanging there as if held by an invisible hand, defying every law of physics there ever existed. An ordinary person would have screamed, but Yuma was more alarmed than shocked.

"Oh no," He murmured and looked around wildly, "Everything stopped; nothing is moving…"

"Yes, time stopped," Astral said, "Again. It must be…"

"Kaito! He is hunting more _Numbers_ card? And where are they right now?!"

Astral nodded quickly, before saying, "Follow me, Yuma."

Yuma sprinted forward so fast it would put a track champion to shame. He raced down a few blocks, rounded three corners, and then finally saw the one he sought. Kaito Tenjo stood there in his full _Numbers_-hunting glory, trench coat flapping in non-existent wind, what with time and the universe paused around him.

Yuma groaned loudly. He thought Kaito would change for the better! Ever since meeting Kaito's little brother and playing that tag duel with Kaito against III and IV, Yuma had grown to respect and care for Kaito, so much he almost forgot what Kaito was capable of. Yuma wanted to collect _Numbers_ cards as much as Kaito, but he could never condone Kaito's method of leaving a trail of comatose patients behind.

"Hey, Kaito!" Yuma shouted, fully intent on calling a stop to all this.

**_8. Break! Draw!_**

Even as Kaito turned around, Yuma suddenly saw the two people standing a short distance away, facing Kaito; a red-haired woman and a dark-haired man, they must be Kaito's intended targets. Yuma's heart almost stopped at this sight, and he stood there utterly frozen for a second.

But a second only, then he darted forth like an arrow released from the bow string, and in three bounds he was standing right in front of Kaito, staring down the _Numbers_ Hunter with a rare fury.

"Kaito Tenjo!" He all but roared, "I don't care if she is holding the rest of Numbers cards in her pocket, you **will** leave her alone! You want to duel her? Over my dead body!"


	9. Mark of the Rose

**_9. Mark of the Rose_**

Kaito blinked slowly and looked at Yuma with a passive face. "Over your dead body?" He said in a mildly mocking manner, "Do you mean it as a threat to me? Truly?"

Uncharacteristically, Yuma didn't rise to the bait. He stood his ground, eyes glowing fiercely bright. "I mean every word I say, Kaito," The little boy said, "I want to help you and help Haruto, you know I do, and I want to collect _Numbers_ cards too. But not like this, Kaito, never like this. And you will stay away from Dr. Rosalind! If you want a piece of her, you have to go through me first!"

The two young boys glared at each other, while behind them, Yusei and Rosalind stood there utterly confused. Rosalind took a step forward and put a hand on Yuma's shoulder. "It's alright, Yuma," She said with a comforting smile, "We are here for the tournament, so we should accept challenges. I am sure I will be fine with one more duel; even a loss will not stop me going to the finals. And you have seen duel, Yuma, I will hardly lose…"

She was stopped mid-sentence when Yuma suddenly grasped her hand, clenching tightly with all of his childish strength. "A duel with Kaito is not just over the finals, or even a couple Numbers cards," The boy said with all seriousness, "If you lose, you will lose your soul, and I will never let you risk that, Dr. Rosalind."

"Soul?"

Yusei's head snapped up, seemingly alarmed, while Rosalind only looked more confused. "Surely you exaggerate, Yuma," she said.

Yuma didn't respond, only glared at Kaito. The glaring contest lasted a few more moments, before Kaito turned away. "I have no interest in dueling you, Yuma Tsukumo," Kaito intoned,  
>"And you better remember, you are a <em>Numbers<em> Hunter too—or at least, that spirit who lives in your head is. One day you will have to face that woman yourself. All you are doing is to add an additional score for us to settle, eventually."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Yum stood completely frozen. Even after Kaito was long gone and the flow of time returned normal, he still stood there like a statue.

"Yuma?" Rosalind turned the boy around gently and knelt down so they are eye to eye, "Yuma, what's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me. You are looking for _Numbers_ card, is that it? You would like to have mine as well?"

"No, no, it's not like I want to take away your things, Dr. Rosalind!" The boy exploded, explaining hurriedly in a panicked fashion, "It's just for Astral. He said _Numbers_ cards are his memories, and I am just trying to help him remember. And when Astral takes _Numbers_ cards from people, they don't lose their souls! I would never harm you. And if you don't want to part with your _Numbers_ cards I won't take them from your either…"

Astral, who has been observing this whole exchange in silence, rebuked sharply, "Yuma! You can't promise her such things; Numbers cards are dangerous on the loose." But the boy ignored his spirit companion, only looked up at Rosalind pitifully, as if begging to be forgiven.

Rosalind hesitated for a couple seconds, but she eventually took out _Number 50: Black Corn_ from her deck box and extended it in front of Yuma. "Here you go, my boy," She said gently.

Yuma looked at her incredulously, eyes wide. "Woah, what? But… Are you sure, Dr. Rosalind?"

Rosalind smiled wistfully, "I do like my _Black Corn_; she has become an erstwhile companion and saved me from quite a few tricky duels. But you want her, and from what I hear from you, not for selfish reasons either. Then have her, Yuma. You are a deserving duelist, and I know you will take good care of her." With that she extended her hand further.

Still in awe, Yuma raised his hand dazedly. When his fingers brushed over the finely printed and sparkling cardboard, the world around him suddenly changed. The familiar streets of Heartland disappeared; he floated in mid-air above an enormous stadium, and all around him were the screams and roars of thousands of spectators.

"What?!" Yuma shouted, "Astral, what is going on!"

The spirit floating beside him murmured, "I don't know either, Yuma, but watch."

Following Astral's gaze, Yuma looked down into the middle of the stadium. A young man and a young woman stood facing each other, surrounded by fantastic looking creatures—a duel was raging on. It was the young woman's turn; she brought out an enormous rose creature and commanded it to attack. At her command, a green, thorny tentacle unfurled from the rose creature and swept forward like a snake. The tentacle wrapped itself around the young man's arm, wrenching a pained cry from his throat. Then one more tentacle shot forth; another, and another, until the young man was all tangled up in green thorns, like a helpless fly caught in a spider's net. Yuma heard the sound of cloth and flesh ripping open, and saw blood dying those green thorny tentacles red.

"No, no way!" The boy exclaimed, "A duel shouldn't do that. It's, it's not real; it's just AR vision. Why is he bleeding?!"

The rose creature whirled its many tentacles, throwing the young man ten feet into the air, before smashing him back down. Yuma could not help but wince when at the loud "bang" when the young man crashed into the ground. A few heart-wrenching seconds later, the young man pushed himself back up. He stood trembling, panting, and bleeding from many wounds, yet his cerulean eyes remained resolute and brighter than the morning star.

"It's Yusei!" Yuma said with sheer awe.

"And his opponent is Dr. Rosalind," Astral murmured.

Yuma's eyes widened once more. Indeed, that beautiful red-haired young woman behind the rose creature, it was none other than Dr. Rosalind! She looked so young, and even if she was probably older than Yuma she still seemed childish and vulnerable to the boy. Her hair was a mess, and she was panting too, amber eyes flooded by twisted pleasure and buried fear.

"This, this is impossible…"

Yuma couldn't quite wrap his brain around it. For the life of him, he could not understand why Dr. Rosalind would be dueling in such a cruel and vindictive manner. Why, she even put IV to shame with that kind of attack! As he was desperately trying to sort it all out in his head, the vision disappeared. He was back in Heartland City once more, standing on solid pavement.

Yuma blinked very slowly. A shuddering breath interrupted his confused thoughts; he looked up, and saw that Rosalind was on the verge of tears. Her fingers clutched onto the _Number 50_ card tightly, refusing to let go.

"I, I am sorry, Yuma, but no," She said brokenly, "You saw it, did you not? My memory, it is mine; I cannot let you have this card, not after this."

Yuma quickly withdrew his hand. "I, I understand, Dr. Rosalind," He said, and his voice sounded almost _fearful_ to his own ears.

Rosalind took another deep breath to calm herself, before forcing out an unconvincing smile for Yuma. "It's almost dinner time, Yuma," She said, "Surely it's time for you to go home. Will I see you at the finals?"

"Yeah, I will be at the finals," Yuma answered.

"Then I will see you in three days times. Goodbye for now, my boy." With that, Rosalind all but _escaped _the scene.

Yusei followed behind Rosalind, worried yet utterly clueless. He did not witness the vision that wrung sudden tears from Rosalind, and he could not begin to guess what went wrong. On their way home, he tried to probe gently, but Rosalind remained silent. Once they returned to Rosalind's house, she sank into the couch, and sat there wallowing in misery.

Yusei took a seat beside her, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. "Rosalind," he began hesitantly.

Before he could say aught else, Rosalind suddenly gripped his hand tightly. "Yusei, Yusei," She asked, "Did I ever hurt you?" Before Yusei could even react, she continued bitterly, "That was a stupid question to ask; of course I did, I saw it with my own eyes. Was I your enemy? Why did you come looking for me, if all I ever did was to put you in harm's way?"

Yusei replied, "I will not lie to you, Rosalind. When we first met, we were not friends, and you did hurt me. But it was all so very long ago. You were, what, sixteen, seventeen? Every young person has some wild moments, I am sure, and you were no different. Things have changed from our rough beginning. You powers have only been used to heal and to protect ever since."

There was a long pause, and finally Rosalind said quietly, "Will you take off your shirt?"

"What?"

"Let me see for myself, Yusei," Rosalind said pleadingly, "I thought, I thought _Rose Tentacles _might have left you with some scars, the way you were tossed around…"

"You really shouldn't worry about it."

"Yusei, please let me see for myself."

Yusei never could refuse his wife anything, especially when she was looking at him with those pleading and guilt-ridden amber eyes. So he shrugged off his leather jacket, and pulled off his shirt. Rosalind stared at his naked chest, and tears gathered in her eyes once more. Yusei had a splendid body, lean and well-muscled, but so decorated with scars most people would mistake him for a soldier recently returned from the frontline. She saw a hideous scar crawling on the left side of his abdomen, and a doctor's instincts made her wince.

"That," she traced a finger gently over the scar, "Could have killed you. It looks deep enough for whatever shards that pierced you to reach an internal organ."

"And you are not the cause of it," Yusei said quietly, "My motorcycle failed during a race, and to be honest, it was probably better to receive this scar than the alternative." The alternative would be a loss to the possessed Kiryu, losing his life and soul, and dooming the entire world the darkness of the Earthbound Immortals.

"But I did cause these," Rosalind said, holding Yusei's arm and staring at the white lines and circles that marked the tanned forearm. "These were puncture and slash wounds, from _Rose Tentacles_, right?" She asked.

"Rosalind…"

"And this, this is also because of me," She ran a hand down Yusei's back, feeling the jagged scar that ran down between his shoulder blades, "I remember now, this was from _Black Rose Dragon_'s tail. Oh, Yusei!"

She was sobbing now, speaking with just enough coherence between chokes and tears, "Yusei, who was I…_What_ was I, to have caused you so much pain? And why are you here looking for me? How could we have been anything but enemies, or cordial strangers if you are truly generous, if this was what I once did…"

Yusei felt as if liquid fire was flowing in his veins. Maybe it was anger, or frustration, or the simple unquenchable desire to feel her touch upon his skin again—but whatever it was, he was done being cool and collected. He snapped around and stopped all her words with a firm kiss. It seemed to have gone on forever, before finally the need to breathe forced him back a little. He drew a shuddering breath, and said, "Because I love you, Aki. It doesn't matter how we began; you are my friend, my companion, my wife, the mother of my child, the love of my life. Don't even think of using some silly excuses to push me away."

He didn't give her a chance to respond, only captured her lips once more in passionate kiss. So all-consuming was the fire of the moment, he began to unbutton her shirt without even realizing it. When her shoulders were laid bare before his eyes, he suddenly jolted awake. He drew back and apologized breathlessly, "I am sorry, Rosalind, so sorry… I did not mean to do this; I should not be taking advantage of you like this."

White arms snaked around his neck and Rosalind leaned in close, amber eyes burning. "Don't stop, Yusei, please don't," She murmured, "You said I am yours. Do you not mean it?"

A smile slowly took over Yusei's face, and he leaned in for another quick kiss. "Of course I mean it," he murmured, and pulled the shirt off of her.


	10. Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon

**_10. Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon_**

For the dreaded "morning after", it certainly wasn't so bad. Yusei got up earlier and thus claimed the shower first, while Rosalind grumbled good-naturedly and went off to cook breakfast. When Rosalind was taking her time in the shower, Yusei set out the prepared food and turned on the TV for morning news. Everything seemed so perfect and familiar, like back then when they first moved in together. It was only the unfamiliar names from the news that reminded Yusei everything was different now.

A different time, a different universe, and a different Aki—one who barely remembered herself.

While breakfast was cooling and Rosalind was still enjoying her overlong shower, the doorbell suddenly rang. Yusei was wiping off the stove top then, so he put down the dish cloth, wiped his hands on the apron, and went to open the door. He regretted it as soon as the front door swung open—he really was getting too comfortable in this house.

The biggest bunch of roses he had ever seen greeted him, and behind the overindulgent flowers was a man—calling him Prince Charming would be apt—tall and dark with a pair of blindingly bright green eyes. "Rosalind, I…" Prince Charming began, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Yusei.

"I am looking for Dr. Rosalind Tsukimono?" The dark-haired man said.

"She is in the shower," Yusei answered automatically, then almost kicked himself.

Indeed Prince Charming's face fell even more. For a while they stared at each other in silence, and then Yusei said, in a very calm and neutral voice that masked all his unhappiness and anxiety, "May I ask who you might be? Do you have any urgent business?" –Since he started out this way, he might as well continue to play the role of the man of the house; it _was_ his rightful role in any case.

"Who might I be?" Prince Charming repeated these words, a little venomously, before answering, "The last time I checked, I am still Rosalind's boyfriend."

Yusei snarled inside, but his face remained impassive. He said rather flatly, "Sorry, she didn't tell me she has an appointment this morning. Come in if you like."

It took all of Yusei's self-control to actually stand aside and allow this strange man to come in, and the other man seemed wholly unappreciative of his generosity. Prince Charming gave a dry laugh and stepped in, nearly pushing Yusei against the wall. He went straight into the living room, replacing the wilting flowers in the vase on the coffee table with the roses he brought. Then he took to the kitchen, pulled out a mug from the cupboard and made himself coffee.

"Well, they say 'All is fair in love and war'," Prince Charming said from behind the steam of the newly brewed coffee, "Though seeing that you are on good terms with Rosalind, I think you are probably above that, no? So can I put a gentleman's request to you? Give me some alone time with Rosalind this morning."

Yusei did not respond at first, sitting by the dining room table, still like a statue. But eventually he stood up, found himself a piece of memo paper and a pen, and jostled down a note. He slid the note under the rice bowl, then took one of Rosalind's cell phones, before pulling on his leather coat and heading towards the front door.

"Thank you," Prince Charming said from behind him, "I am Yushi Kagura. May I know your name, my strange rival?"

Yusei paused with a hand on the door knob. Eventually he replied, "The name is Yusei Fudo, and I am not your rival. She is mine, and the likes of you can hardly ruffle our bond." With that he banged the door shut behind him.

"Call me when you are ready." So reads Yusei's note.

Yusei raced his duel runner down the highway, looping around the city aimlessly. He made a good three loops around the city when he finally felt like he burned off enough frustration and anger, so he got off the highway and drove to the city park. He parked his duel runner under a tree and sat down beside it, staring up at the rustling leaves, thinking of everything and nothing. He didn't known how long he sat there, when suddenly the cell phone in his pocket started ringing.

"Hello?" He put the phone to his ear.

"Yusei," Rosalind's voice whispered on the other end, "I am sorry, and please say you are not angry at me."

"There is no need to apologize," Yusei said.

"I should have mentioned something last night, though it simply escaped my mind. I can hardly think of anyone else when you are near," Rosalind continued in a whisper, "I do not regret last night, any of it, and, and I don't want it to be a momentary dalliance. Yusei, I… I broke it off with him."

Yusei did not answer at first, so after a long silence Aki added hesitantly, "I do not mean to presume anything, or force some kind of commitment from you…"

"Aki, Rosalind, it's alright," Yusei interrupted, speaking in a low voice, "You don't need to apologize, Rosalind, and you certainly didn't presume anything. I meant every word I ever said to you. Though Kagura's visit made me realize something: thirteen years is a long, long time; you must have made new memories, new bonds, and a new life. I… I do not mean to steal all that away from you."

A longer pause, then Rosalind asked shakily, "Do you mean to just leave, just leaving me behind, Yusei?"

"No!" He took a deep breath before saying, "Rosalind, let's leave the weighty discussions for now, shall we? I will pick you up, and we can go somewhere for lunch, how is that?"

"Yes, Yusei, I would like that," Rosalind murmured.

"Alright then, wait for me at home; I will be right there." Even as Yusei ended the call and stood up, ready to depart, he heard a murderous voice snarling at him.

"Well now, I don't think so, Mr. Romeo."

Yusei snapped around and saw Yushi Kagura standing there, face full of venom and eyes lit by an eerie iridescence. Yusei's annoyance quickly turned into alarm when he saw a strange glowing "91" symbol on Kagura's forehead. Great, another possessed by the strange powers of a _Number_ card. Almost instinctively, Yusei backed up two steps until his back was against his duel runner; with a single click, he unloaded the duel disk from his bike and wrapped the contraption around his left wrist.

"I am done being the nice guy," Kagura continued, "Let's be frank and to the point here: Rosalind is mine, and you will stay away from her. Either you smarten up, and stay away from her on your own, or I bury you six feet under, and make sure you stay away from her."

And it was Yusei's turn to snarl. He had had a long week, being tossed from the peak of joy to the depth of despair and back and forth again, even his seemingly endless forbearance was all but gone. So it didn't really matter whether he was doing this to exorcise a poor possessed soul, or to vent his own anger, in the end it all meant only one thing.

"Let's save the trash talking, shall we?" Yusei said as the duel disk strapped to his arm unfolded with snaps and turns, "We duel."

Kagura cackled and set his own duel gazer and D-pad. Taking a quick look at his initial hand of five, he said, "Indeed, we duel; I will even let you go first, a little final curtsey before I destroy you."

Yusei did not even bother responding to that taunt. He threw a card on his duel disk and announced, "I normal summon _Max Warrior._ Now that I have a warrior-type monster, I will tribute it to special _Turret Warrior_ from my hand. Turret Warrior gains the tribute monster's ATK, giving it 3000 ATK points. I set one more card face down and it is your turn, go ahead."

"I will indeed," Kagura's eyes glowed brighter, lit by the eerie light from the "91" symbol on his forehead, "I will start by plying _Upstart Goblin_; I draw a card and you gain 1000 life points. And then one more _Upstart Goblin_." Here Yusei eyed his opponent with some wariness; _Upstart Goblin_ is included almost exclusively in dedicated one-turn kill decks, often with alternative win conditions or crazy loops that are nearly impossible to stop.

Kagura studied his hand, his chuckle grew louder and more maniac, and he continued, "I will first normal summon a _Red Gadget_, which allows me to add a _Yellow Gadget _from my deck to hand. Then I will play _Temple of Kings_. As long as this continuous spell remains on the field, I can activate trap cards from my hand. So I will activate _Ultimate Offering, _which allows me to pay 500 life points to perform an additional normal summon. So I will pay up and normal summon a _Yellow Gadget_; its effect activates, I add a _Green Gadget _to hand."

So this is Kagura's plan, Yusei mused. _Ultimate Offering_ and Gadgets create a powerful combo; in fact it is said to be the signature play of the King of Games Yugi Mutou himself. Yet in Yusei's time few people play these cards, for they lack synergy with most synchro monsters. Yusei ran a Gadgets deck for a while for amusement and maintained his perfect win rate, but had to admit he really preferred a deck that synchro summoned much more. But in this world with all the Xyz monsters, Gadgets would certainly be one of the most powerful engines. In the blink of an eye, Kagura called down five Gadgets, while keeping his hand size reasonable, though he only had 2000 life points to Yusei's 6000.

"I ought to dash your hope before letting you grow complacent, thinking you have a lot more life points," Kagura cackled once more, sliding one more card onto his D-pad, "I activate _Life Equalizer_. This card can only be activated when the difference between players' life points is 4000 or more, which is what we have here, and it makes both of our life points 2000. Now to finish things off! Creating an overlay network of five monsters, Xyz summon, _Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon_! This card, Yusei Fudo, will spell your end."

"Five Gadgets for a single creature with only 2400 ATK point," Yusei commented mildly.

"But _Thunder Spark Dragon_ has a deadly effect. You see, by detaching all five Xyz materials, I can destroy every single card on your side of the field. And then a direct attack will more than wipe you out. Go, _Thunder Spark Dragon_, clear his field!"

Yusei watched calmly as Kagura put all five Gadgets into the graveyard and shook his head. "Your strategy errs on the simplistic side," He said, putting a card in his hand into his graveyard as well, "I send _Effect Veiler_ from my hand to the graveyard to negate one monster's effect for this turn, and I will negate your _Thunder Spark Dragon_'s destruction effect."

A teal-haired girl appeared before Yusei. She cast a fog-like shroud over _Thunder Spark Dragon_, and almost instantaneously, the roaring and growling dragon quieted down, as if falling asleep, tame as a kitten. The girl laughed and winked at Yusei, who nodded back his thanks. On the other side, Kagura stared, mouth hanging agape, and unable to utter a single word.

"It is still your turn," Yusei reminded him.

"I…I end my turn," Kagura said between gritted teeth, "Stopping me once does not mean anything! I still have _Thunder Spark Dragon_, which can't be destroyed by any of your monsters."

"But you will take battle damage all the same, so I will end it here and now," Yusei said quietly, "First I special summon _Triangle Warrior_ from my hand by summoning to your side of the field two triangle tokens with 1200 ATK and 1200 DEF in defense mode. Now activate facedown spell _Blind Spot Strike_. It increases the ATK of one of my monsters by the DEF of one of your defense positions monsters. I will use its effect to boost _Turret Warrior _to 4200. Finally, I will normal summon _Gauntlet Warrior_. I can tribute this card to have all my warriors gain 500 ATK and DEF, giving my _Turret Warrior _4700 ATK points, more than enough to win."

Yusei raised his hand, gesturing his command to his _Turret Warrior_, "Forward now, my faithful warrior, end this duel!"

When Kagura's life points dropped to 0 he crumpled in a heap, like a toy that just ran out of battery. By now all of Yusei's anger had ebbed away, and he was rather alarmed, perhaps even a little worried for his opponent's welfare. He knelt down beside Kagura and checked for breathing and pulse. After he made sure Kagura was unharmed, he searched through Kagura's scattered cards until he found _Number 91_. Even now the card was glowing, and the printed image of the dragon almost seemed to be moving, as if unwilling to be contained within a piece of paper.

Yusei held up the card gingerly with one gloved hand, staring at it and lost in his own pondering, before pocketing it with a sigh. He hesitated a while longer, but eventually he took out a _Beast King Barbaros_ from his own side deck and placed it beside Kagura's still prone body. His sense of honour would hardly allow him to simply take someone else's card; he had to leave something worthy in exchange. _Barbaros_ works _much_ better for a Gadget deck anyway, Yusei thought wryly, and it is a wonder anyone would choose the inefficient _Number 91_ over it.

But there was something else to these _Numbers_ cards. Yusei wasn't sure what it was, but it screamed power and danger, and maybe some unknown connection with his Aki and his world. Why else would Aki seem to recover some memories when she was about to give _Number 50_ away? Maybe one more _Number_ card will help jostle Aki's memories, or at least show him more of these strange connections.

When he returned home Aki was not there. A note was left on the table, right there beside his own note, and Aki's familiar doctor scrawl made a brief apology about being called to the hospital on emergency. Yusei first made himself a quick lunch and coffee, and then tidied up the house. When every corner of the house was sparkling clean he could no longer put it off, so he went into the bedroom and took out Aki's deck box.

He took out _Number 50 _and set it on the table, and placed _Number 91_ beside it. Presently those two cards looked normal enough, sitting there quietly with still images, all the shimmering sparkle about them a result of fine holographic printing technology, no more. Just as Yusei was beginning to feel a pain settling behind his eyes for staring at the cards so intently, images began to flash.

He saw Aki, cloaked and masked, wandering the streets like a wraith, trailed by fires and explosion; he saw himself locked in bitter battles against the power of the _Black Rose Dragon_; he saw Divine's lying face and felt once more the buried rage; he saw the Arc Cradle, falling, slowing falling, before crashing into the city below, then a blinding flash... He felt the pain behind his eyes somehow shift to his arm, burning deeper and deeper into his flesh, and for a moment it felt as if his signer mark returned. He all but ripped off his glove with terrified hope, rolled up his sleeve, and saw only scar-marred skin.

He took a shuddering breath, hastily pulled his glove back up and clamped his forearm tightly, willing the pain to go away. When the flashing images and burning sensation finally all faded away, Yusei took another deep breath.

_They were memories_, he suddenly realized. Those Numbers cards were pieces of memories, memories of things from his past. Yet they did not feel like his memories or Aki's; those images looked slightly off, almost as if the TV was turned to an inappropriate chromatic setting. So whose memories are those?

Yusei cast his mind back, trying to remember every detail ever said about _Numbers_ cards. Someone else already mentioned that they are memories, right? It was that boy, Yuma. _"…for Astral. He said Numbers cards are his memories, and I am just trying to help him remember…"_

Who is _Astral_? Yusei stood up abruptly. It was time to pay the boy another visit.


	11. Familiar Possessed

**_11. Familiar Possessed _**

It was no easy task trying to locate a house by a single name, never mind the name of a thirteen-year old boy. By the time Yusei found the house, it was already getting dark. There was light inside the house, and faint sounds of laughter and chattering, leaking through the door to reach his ears. Before then Yusei had only known the boy, but now he suddenly realized the boy had a family too, of course. He was an inevitable intruder, whether to this boy or to Aki—or more accurately, Dr. Rosalind Tsukimono.

Yusei took a long time to work up his courage, before finally stepping up to the front door and knocking, still a little tentative. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a small old lady who peered up at him with a curious smile. "Well now, young man," the little lady said, "What can I help you with?"

Yusei blinked, and replied with just a touch of nervousness, "Is this the home of Yuma Tsukumo? I am looking for him. I met him a couple times, and there is something I would like to ask him. I know this may seem a little strange to you…" Yusei almost felt like a boy all over again. No one had called him "young man" in a long time, or looked at him with that sort of kindly tolerance and encouragement, for good reason, for he was no longer young.

"Oh no, it's not strange at all," The old lady interrupted him with a sweet smile, opening the door wider, "We are used to taking care of strays and adventurers. Do come in! Have you eaten yet? If not, you should take a bite with us."

The dinner was a splendid feast, with rice balls, fried fish, tempuras, sushi, and an enormous pot of soup. The old lady, who Yusei learned was Yuma's grandmother, and Yuma's older sister were all at the table, and a small cleaning robot was constantly zooming by, distributing food, collecting plates, and making fun at Yuma for good measure. It was such a warm and relaxing family affair that Yusei could feel his heart bleed. _This_ was what he missed, and what he could have had.

Yusei was so occupied with his own misery that he did not notice Yuma seemed a little different this evening. The boy was quieter and more somber; while he still laughed and shouted and joked with his family, he seemed troubled, and also filled with a strange resolution and impatience. Yuma's older sister, Akari, was shooting constant worried looks at the boy.

When dinner was finished and table cleared, Yusei thought he should probably get on with his business before he lost sight of it. So he asked, "Yuma, I came to see you because I have a few questions regarding something you said the other day, about those _Numbers _cards and memories. Do you think we might find a place to talk?"

Yuma was too zoned out to reply immediately, but eventually he woke and said, "Huh? Er, sure, we can talk if you want. I will tell you everything you want to know." With that he stepped nearer Yusei, looking up with a smile.

"Don't you have to meet up with a friend tonight?" Akari interrupted them.

Yuma's face immediately fell at this, but he looked utterly serious. "Yes, yes I do," He said, wearing a frown unbefitting of his age and exuberant personality.

Yusei finally noticed Yuma's uncharacteristic cloudy mien, so despite his own frustration he forced himself to smile for the boy's sake. "Maybe we will chat next time, Yuma, over a friendly duel, to make up for our first meeting—would you like that?"

"Yes, yes, that would be awesome," Yuma brightened a little at his words, "I would love to duel you again! I want to see more synchro monsters, and I definitely need to make up for some bad duels." Here Yuma frowned again, expression becoming troubled, even haunted, once more.

Yusei was about to ask the boy what's wrong when Akari stepped in once more. "Mr. Fudo," The young woman said, her tone none-too-friendly, "Before you leave, may I have a quick word with you?"

Yusei raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"Let's step outside; Yuma needs to get ready to head out anyway." With that Akari led Yusei out to the backyard, without giving Yusei a chance to say otherwise.

Once they were standing outside in the chilly evening wind and faraway from the sight and hearing of Yuma, Akari's expression became so intense it was almost frightening. Yusei could only look at her with confusion. For the life of him he couldn't guess why Yuma's older sister would want to speak to him alone.

Akari stood very straight and glared at Yusei. "You can forget about it," She whispered fiercely, "We are _not_ giving him up. I understand if you might want to visit him sometimes, but the way you are handling this whole business can hardly make me feel any friendlier towards you!"

Yusei blinked. He still had no idea what Akari was trying to say, but somehow, a strange fear was beginning to take root in his heart.

"I don't want to hear your story, however heartbreaking it may be, and I don't want to hear your arguments," Akari continued, "I don't care if he is your flesh and blood, you _gave him up_ all those years ago. He _is_ the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, and he _is _my brother."

Yusei stood completely frozen for a few moments, his body was like ice and his head a pot of boiling glue. _No, no, impossible_, he kept telling himself, and after these words were repeated a dozen times in his head he finally managed to calm himself. He took a deep breath, before replying, "Miss Tsukumo, I don't quite understand you here. Are you saying that Yuma is not your birth brother? He is adopted? I am glad that he found such a loving family, but how can that have anything to do with me?"

Even as Yusei asked this question, a tiny voice inside his head said, _it has everything to do with you, because this Yuma Tsukumo is _**your **_Yuma; he is your son._

Akari blinked at Yusei rather owlishly. "You didn't know Yuma was adopted?" She stuttered, "You mean you didn't come to take Yuma away? You, you aren't related to him?... Oh Kami, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have presumed, but, but you two look so alike! Yuma is your splitting image almost… I am really sorry!" With that Akari bowed deeply, staring at the ground so she doesn't have to look at Yusei.

But Yusei was not interested in apologies, not at all. He asked, voice nearly quavering, "No, don't apologize, there is no need; but will you tell me more? Do you know of Yuma's birth parents? How did your family come to adopt him?"

Akari straightened, eyeing Yusei and pondering what she should say. Eventually she answered, "We found him left in our backyard, at least that's what my parents told me when I was a little girl. Mother used to laugh and say a stork dropped him, a gift to the family. But whatever it was, fate brought him to a home where he is actually wanted and loved."

At Akari's words Yusei let loose a half suppressed growl. "How can you say this?" He hissed like a wounded dragon, "How would you know that he is not wanted and loved in his own home?!"

"Ha!" Akari glared at him, "Why so upset over this? You are here for Yuma, aren't you! Like I said, you can forget about it!"

Mustering all his strength, Yusei bit back a scream and breathed deep. "Listen to me, Akari Tsukumo," He said quietly, "I don't know, I can't be sure of anything. You accused me of giving up my child all those years ago—I did not. I would die before I give up anyone in my life. But thirteen years ago I lost a child; my son, he was ripped from my side by an accident, sheer misfortune. The child's name is Yuma. Thirteen years, I have been looking for Yuma for thirteen years. I don't know your brother is the child I lost, but won't you help me? Tell me how you found him!"

Akari did not answer, only glared at him. Yusei looked back at the young woman, pleading or demanding, it was difficult to tell.

"Now, that's quite enough, young ones."

Following the slow and aged voice, Yuma's grandmother—or _adopted _grandmother, one should say—walked up to them. The old lady was holding a bag in her hand. Once she stood directly in front of Yusei, she opened the bag and said calmly, "Here, Mr. Fudo, I brought along the things we found when we discovered little Yuma in the backyard. Would you like to take a look?"

Yusei did not answer, for a knot was at his throat, and no word could rise past it. The old lady seemed to understand his silence, only proceededto pull things from the bag. "This was the little overall the baby wore when we found him," The old lady said, "The colours faded a bit over the years, but it was this lovely shade of sapphire blue when we first found it, with this little white dragon embroidery on the front."

Yusei took the baby clothes in his hand, clutching so tightly his fingers were white like sticks of bones. He was staring at the image of _Stardust Dragon_ embroidered with silver-white thread. The embroidery wasn't very expertly done, but every stitch sang of utter dedication. He remembered it like yesterday, when Aki curled up in bed every night, fighting valiantly with needle and thread to make a little overall for their child. Back then he teased that her stitches look like sutures for wounds, but when the overall was completed everyone said it was beautiful. How could it be anything but blindingly beautiful? It is the crystallization of a mother's love for her child.

But the child could not recognize his mother today, and the mother could not recall her child. They had stood face to face so many times, and never realized they share the strongest bond known to mankind.

Yusei nearly screamed, the pain inside making him unable to think. It was only his iron reserve, honed with so many years of practice that stopped him from breaking down in front of these strangers. He took a few deep breaths and said very quietly, "My wife made the overall, and she embroidered that dragon herself."

"I thought as much; you and Yuma are truly alike, there must be some relation," The old lady answered in a pleasant voice, "Please, do come by more often and visit Yuma if you like, but I will have to ask you to say nothing to the boy. And of course Yuma will be staying with us. We are his family, and his legal guardians, so I am afraid to say those decisions are entirely ours, Mr. Fudo." She was still smiling, like the gentle old grandma she was, but her words brooked no dissension.

Having no strength left to brave this impossible battle, Yusei said his farewells and escaped the house of the Tsukumos.


	12. Number 4: Starglow Dragon

**_12. Number 4: Starglow Dragon_**

When he returned to Rosalind's house, he saw the redhead curled up on the couch, hugging tightly a cushion and looking like a lost kitten almost. Despite his own exhaustion, Yusei rushed up to the couch and sat down beside his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I thought, I thought you had left," Rosalind forced out a small smile, "But you are here; I suppose it's just me being silly. It's… it's good to see you again, Yusei."

Yusei took up her hand in his, but did not speak; he didn't quite know what to say.

Rosalind became alarmed and said, "Your hands are cold, and you look so tired. Where have you been, Yusei? Are you alright? What happened?" Receiving no answer she added softly, "I will make you some tea; you need something to warm you up."

But as she tried to rise, Yusei held on to her hand with even more force, refusing to let go. His grasp was cold, but unyielding. "Sit, Aki," He murmured, "Sit here by me."

So Rosalind sat down beside him once more, looking at him with candid concern. Yusei remained silent for a few moments, before saying, "You thought I had left, but no, I would never willingly leave your side. Never. I will go to the end of the world to find you. But can you say the same?"

"What?" Rosalind's shock was apparent, and she sounded hurt, even, "What are you talking about, Yusei, what do you mean?"

"If I tell you," Yusei began slowly, "That I want you to go away with me, what do you say? I want you to leave Heartland city and your present life, go with me to a faraway place called Neo Domino, what do you say, Rosalind?"

Silence hung between them for a long while, and the air felt thick enough to cut with a knife.

Eventually Rosalind asked, "What will I find in this Neo Domino, Yusei?"

"You will find your old life," Yusei answered softly, "Your parents, who were heartbroken over the disappearance of their only child, your old friends and teammates, and you will have me."

"Except I can't remember any of them," Rosalind said, voice growing bitter.

"No, you can't remember presently, but I promise you I would do everything within my power to help you remember. And perhaps when you see them, you will remember, little by little."

"And I will still have to leave everything behind," Rosalind murmured, "The hospital, my patients, all those people who need me, all my friends and colleagues here. But Yusei, can you not take me to Neo Domino to visit first? Why do you speak as if moving to a different city is so… so _final_ and irreversible?"

"Because it truly is. Rosalind, if we were to return to Neo Domino, we will be far, far away from Heartland city. Too far to ever visit. I told you before that I crossed an entire universe looking for you, did I not? I was not speaking figuratively."

"What? Yusei, I…"

Rosalind stopped abruptly. There was silence again; for a long while neither of them spoke or moved, only looked at each other.

"Don't feel obligated to answer one way or another, Rosalind," Yusei finally said in a smooth voice, carefully concealing all of his despair, "I would much hear the truth from you, rather than seeing you unhappy over a forced decision."

Upon hearing this, Rosalind drew a deep breath and answered, "Yusei, I… I don't feel like I can do what you say right now. I just don't remember enough of my old life, and as much as I want to believe you, as much as I _do_ believe you, I am afraid still. And my life here, it will be very hard to leave everything behind… I am sorry, Yusei, I suppose I just want to remember more. I just want to remember so I can be _sure_."

Yusei smiled wanly at his wife. Her words left him with so much disappointment and sorrow that he ceased to feel the pain. "Of course," He murmured, and then everything became dark.

Yusei woke to a familiar roar.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see the fiery glow of the Crimson Dragon, but only saw an otherworldly landscape of black nothingness and specks of lights. The lights came from dozens of rectangular shapes all around him, floating in mid-air and glowing eerily. Yusei stepped near one and peered at it, and he saw nothing except a stylized number "39" printed on a glowing silver-white surface, which reflected his face almost like a mirror. Yusei turned and tried another, and saw this time number "17".

Much mystified, he walked up to one after another, but only saw numbers printed on the same mirror-like surface. He lost count of how many, but eventually he stopped in front of a mirror and saw not a number, but a familiar image.

He gasped out loud, "Stardust!"

As if answering his call, the image inside the mirror moved. Dragon head rose higher and turned towards him, and something glittery gathered in those familiar golden eyes. His Stardust was crying, Yusei realized. Instinctively he raised his hand to touch the dragon's head, wanting to comfort his most faithful companion. The mirror shattered into a million shards at his touch, and light gushed forth from where the mirror once was like a flood suddenly released. The light swirled around Yusei, slowly gathering shape and form, until _Stardust Dragon_ stood before him in all its glory.

Yusei looked up at the dragon, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Was this really his _Stardust Dragon_? It looked like _Stardust_, yet also subtly different. The dragon before him was silvery-grey, coloured with an undertone of deep purple, darkly fair like the twilight, rather than the unadulterated white of his own Stardust. While he hesitated, the dragon opened its maw and let loose a wailing roar. The sound was familiar, yet more sorrowful than Yusei ever remembered. How could _Stardust _sound so sad?Yusei looked up wonderingly. The dragon roared again, lowering its head and wrapping its sail-like wings around Yusei. Crystal tears rolled down from the dragon's golden eyes and fell on Yusei's shoulders like rain. How it _hurts_, Yusei thought miserably, to see _Stardust_ cry!

He wrapped his arms around the dragon's serpentine deck, hugging the bony head close with all his strength. "_Stardust_, it's alright," He whispered, "I am here, and we are together. Trust me, _Stardust_, everything will be fine."

He could feel the dragon's head shift, as if nodding, so he slowly released the skeletal neck. The dragon straightened its torso, gesturing with its arm, as if trying to point out something. Yusei nodded back, saying, "Alright, _Stardust_, lead on."

Yusei followed his dragon onward. In this strange world of black nothingness and floating lights he could barely tell up from down, never mind directions, so following his dragon was the only option. Slowly, the world around him seemed to brighten, though there was still neither sky nor ground, no distinguishable landscape to speak of. Yusei kept trudging onward, almost blindly, finally stopping when he suddenly saw a break in the monotony of nothingness.

Some thirty feet away, an enormous structure of gears and metal rings hovered in mid-air. Its innumerable mechanical parts were turning slowly and silently. Yusei stood there, staring at the structure, utterly confused. Above him the twilight-coloured Stardust _Dragon circled_, wailing with distress. Feeling the urgency in his dragon's cry, Yusei approached the structure.

When he climbed onto the structure he saw a naked form lying there on the smooth metal surface. The body didn't look quite human, with glowing blue skin all covered with strange designs and jeweled pieces. Even as Yusei looked down and pondered this strange situation, a sudden scream pierced the nothingness all around him.

"Astral!" It was a boy-child, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Come back to me!"

Yusei's head snapped up. "Yuma!" He shouted to non-existent sky.

"Astral!" Yuma's wail continued, "Astral!"

_Astral_. Looking down at the prone form, Yusei suddenly understood, though he could not explain the source of his own understanding. He knelt down and grasped a blue and glowing hand. "Astral, wake up!" He commanded.

Eyes snapped open, one gold and one silver, staring back at him. For a brief moment Yusei felt the strange sensation of peering into something infinitely close and familiar, but that sensation soon passed.

"Who are you?" The glowing spirit asked.

"Astral, my son is calling you," Replied Yusei, "Go, go and help him."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Astral whispered, "I will, and thank you."

These words were still ringing in Yusei's ears when he snapped awake. He found himself staring at a perfectly ordinary ceiling, and with a slight turn of his head, he saw grey velvet curtains that had already become familiar. He heard a half-choked sob, and felt a pair of slender arms around his shoulders.

"Thank god you are finally awake," Rosalind said, barely containing her sobbing, "Yusei, you scared me half to death!" Yusei gather Rosalind in his arms, putting her head against his chest, but he did not speak.

"Yusei, don't do this to me again," She murmured into his shirt, "I am a doctor; I shouldn't ever feel this helpless."

"I am quite alright," Yusei said quietly, hugging her closer.

"And praise Kami for that, I… I don't know what I would do otherwise," Rosalind's voice was still tight, "Yusei, did our conversation earlier upset you? I am sorry, and I suppose… I suppose I am just scared. But there is no reason to be afraid, right? I know I can trust you. Yusei, I will follow you, no matter…"

"No, Rosalind, don't rush yourself like this," Yusei broke her off gently, "I am not going anywhere yet. I am looking for something here in Heartland city, and I still have to help you remember, don't I?" He kissed her on the forehead gently, before asking, "By the way, tomorrow the World Duel Carnival finals start. Are you still up for it, Rosalind?"

"Yes, certainly," Rosalind beamed at him, "I dearly want to see that boy Yuma again."

"Aye, me too," Yusei murmured in reply, carefully concealing all of his heartache and smiling back at his wife.

They curled up in each other's arms, lying there in silent contentment, until Rosalind suddenly noticed a card beside Yusei's head, half hidden by his hair. She picked up the card, eyeing the faintly shimmering image with confusion. "I swear this wasn't there before?" She wondered out loud, "Is this yours, Yusei? It looks like _Stardust Dragon_, but it's a Xyz monster."

"Oh?" Yusei tried to take the card from his wife for a better look.

But when his hand brushed over the smooth cardboard, the bedroom disappeared around them. Suddenly they were floating in mid-air, looking down at a stretch of seemingly endless elevated highway. A white motorcycle zoomed by beneath them, the rider's long golden hair trailing in the wind like a curtain of sunlight. A brilliant red bike followed behind, upon the familiar ride there were not one, but two riders. Even as the red motorcycle drove by, an explosion suddenly resounded, and before they could react, an enormous block of concrete broke off another elevated roadway above and fell towards the red bike.

"Yusei, let me!"

The familiarity of that voice nearly made Rosalind jump. She strained her eyes and stared down intently, afraid to blink. It was hard to see something moving past at such a speed, all she saw was red hair and red skirt flying in the wind like the wings of a bird. From the flittering scarlet a light shot forth, rising into the sky and morphing into the form of a dragon with sail-like wings. A familiar roar, and then _Stardust Dragon_ collided with the block of concrete head on, while the crimson bike zoomed past to safety.

_It was Yusei and I,_ Rosalind remembered, _the day we met Sherry, the first time I made Stardust flesh and blood, and the day I decided I want to take up turbo dueling. _

Even as Rosalind felt her hazy memories slowly condense into crystalline clarity, the vision faded once more, as quickly and silently as it came. She was still in her bed, curled up in Yusei's arms.

"That helped, didn't it?" Yusei murmured beside her ear.

Rosalind took a few seconds to still her rapidly beating heart, before asking, "What card is that, Yusei?"

Yusei turned it over for her to see, so Rosalind read out the name slowly, "_Number 4: Starglow Dragon_." A pause, and then, "Another _Number_? What does this mean?"

"A sign, and a key," Yusei said, a sudden confidence and lightheartedness taking over his voice, "A light illuminating our way home, and our way to the proper conclusion. Don't worry, Rosalind, I promise everything will be fine. Stars have gathered."


	13. Destiny Acceleration

_**13. Destiny Acceleration**_

The pre-party for the World Duel Carnival was a glittery event. Every guest was decked in shining stones and best evening wear, even the young ones that never seem to get out of T-shirt and jeans were all suited up smartly. Rosalind was wearing a wine-red dress with mermaid tail, bare shoulders so milky white like the finest ivory, and golden eyes glowing in the lamplight like honeyed mead. She was easily the most beautiful presence there and indeed captivated the attention of half the room, and she always seemed to be greeting acquaintances and strangers alike.

Yusei kept watch from a short distance away, quietly musing. He remembered long ago at the evening party before the WRGP finals, his wife also wore a similar deep red dress. She was all but a girl then, just then recovered from a traumatic past, so she was quite unsure of herself, almost shy, like a young bird afraid to spread its wings. She had eventually grown out of that insecurity, but she was never bold with her own qualities. Now, this Rosalind Tsukimono exuded such easy grace and conscious allure, it almost seemed strange. Even if it was a conjured front, at least Rosalind wielded it well, too well. _Thirteen years are a long time and change many things._ This thought rose up in Yusei's mind once more, and he had to sigh.

Half way through the party, the boy Yuma ran up and gave Rosalind a bear hug, all smiles and excitement. The boy was also wearing a wine-coloured suit, coincidentally matching Rosalind's look. He even commented on it as he chatted with the doctor. Knowing this was as close as it gets to a true family gathering, Yusei forced himself to bury the pain in his chest and walk up to them. He listened to the boy chatter with a small smile and such a perfectly neutral expression, that not a soul would suspect anything wrong.

Although distracted by his wife and child, Yusei still had enough vigilance left to pick up the strange sense of _threat_ at the party. That child named Tron wearing a hideous mask and making a maniac entrance could not be an ordinary child; Yusei sensed something evil and completely supernatural from him, almost like the shadows about a dark signer. Nor did Yusei like the way Tron looked right at Yuma from behind the mask, yet at the same time seemed to look through the child at something else. Yusei rubbed his arm while watching the seemingly deranged Tron, regretting the absence of the sign of the Crimson Dragon there.

Something strangeis afoot here.

He must be very careful, and watch out for his family, Yusei determined grimly over the sparkling champagne.

World Duel Carnival finals began promptly the next day, with the finals elimination round taking place on the massive roller coasters in the city park, of all places. Though tournament rules forced Yusei and Rosalind into two different cars, they would hardly part, keeping together on parallel tracks, racing along at the exact same speed. Rosalind was laughing; she seemed to enjoy the wind in her hair more than anything else, barely remembering she was supposed to duel, and Yusei was only too happy to listen to her laugh and watch her lift up her arms to the sky. They made a good couple rounds on the tracks before finally encountering their opponents: a tag team pair also moving on parallel tracks just ahead of them.

"You will duel the both of us!" One of the duelists, a short blond, shouted from up front, "Tag team rules, 8000 life points for each team; winners take all."

"Tag team, this will certainly be interesting," Rosalind said, readying her first hand and amber eyes shining. The coaster car had just climbed over a peak and was accelerating downhill. She stood perfectly still, somehow keeping her balance despite the furious speed.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" She said, fair face lit with a new light, "I draw. First I will activate the field card, _Tomato Paradise_; now whenever a player summons a plant-type monster, a level 1 Tomato Token is special summoned to the same side of the field. Now I normal summon _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_. _Tomato Paradise_ activates, I summon a token. Activate spell, _Super Solar Nutrient_, tribute the token and summon another _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_ from my deck. Last card for the turn, activating _Closed Plant Gate:_ if I have two plant-type monsters of the same name on the field, the opponent cannot attack next turn. End phase, reveal _Copy Plant_ in hand to keep my _Gravirose _on the field."

When she ended her turn, Rosalind turned and looked Yusei, who smiled back fondly. Though her deck changed significantly, her instincts still remembered how to fight alongside her once leader. Those two _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_ will allow Yusei to send two level 3 or lower monsters from his deck to the graveyard next turn, which is enough set-up for Yusei to win the game then and there nine times out of ten.

Their opponents seemed completely unconcerned, only looked at each other with amused expressions. The short blond drew a card and threw it down on his D-pad, starting off his long combo with ample smugness. "So let me show you something interesting," He said, "First of all, I will activate _Foolish Burial_ and send _Wind-up Hunter_ from my deck to the graveyard. Then, activating _Wind-up Factory_: once per turn, when a wind-up monster activates its effect, I can add another wind-up monster from deck to hand. Now, I normal summon _Tour Guide from the Underworld_!"

With a loud "puff", a cute young girl with bubble-gum pink hair dressed in a prim dark blue suit appeared before them. She giggled innocently, winking like the little girl she was. Rosalind already looked very grave when that _Wind-up Hunter_ hit the graveyard, but at the sight of _Tour Guide_ she blanched.

"Activating _Tour Guide_'s effect," Short blond continued, "I can special summon a level 3 fiend-type monster from my deck, so I will summon _Tour Bus from the Underworld_. Now, overlaying two level 3 units, Xyz summon: _Wind-up Carrier Zenmaighty_!"

From swirls of light a mighty ship appeared, breaking the waves and gleaming in the sun. So the loop was complete; what's about to come would not be pretty. Rosalind looked fervently at her hand, but saw absolutely nothing that can stop the coming onslaught.

"Activating _Zenmaighty_'s effect, I detach one xyz material, _Tour Guide_, to special summon another wind-up monster from the deck. I will summon _Wind-up Rat_ in attack mode. Now for _Rat_'s effect; by switching it to defense mode, I can special summon a wind-up monster from my graveyard, so here comes _Wind-up Hunter_. Finally for _Wind-up Hunter_'s effect; I will tribute _Wind-up Carrier Zenmaighty_—you!" Short blond pointed at Yusei, "I will send one random card from your hand to the graveyard. The first card on your left, pretty boy, though it hardly matters, you will see. Since the _Tour Bus from the Underworld_ was also sent to the graveyard, I can put any card in either graveyard back into the deck, so I will put back my own _Wind-up Carrier_."

So that is why Rosalind seemed so nervous; this loop will cut away 3 cards in his hand before he even begins! But it's not impossible to play out of it. Yusei put the _Miracle's Wake_ in his graveyard, and turned to give Rosalind a comforting smile.

"Overlaying level 3 _Wind-up Hunter_ and level 3 _Wind-up Rat_ for my second _Wind-up Carrier Zenmaighty; _detach _Wind-up Hunter_ to special summon another _Wind-up Rat_ from my deck. And since I activated a wind-up monster's effect, I will add _Wind-up Shark_ from my deck to my hand. _Rat_ will bring back _Hunter_, and it's time to lose another card, you!"

This time Yusei lost a _Quickdraw Synchron_. The third _Zenmaighty_ made Yusei lose his _Dandylion_, but of course filled his field with two more fluff tokens. By all means this loop should have ended, since all three _Wind-up Rat _were now in the graveyard, but the short blond deftly threw down a _Pot of Avarice_ and put two _Wind-up Carrier_ and all three _Wind-up Rat _back into his main and extra deck.

Rinse and repeat. By the end of the second loop, Yusei lost his last two cards, which were _Glow-up Bulb_ and _Double Summon_, and Rosalind also lost that _Copy Plant_ from her hand. The short blonde summoned the nearly indestructible _Wind-up Zenmaines_ with the last _Hunter_ and _Rat_, and then special summoned two _Wind-up Shark_ from his hand since they can be special summoned when another wind-up monster is summoned. He activated both _Shark'_s effect, making each one level 5, and then Xyz summoned _Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon_.

"Since I can't attack this turn," Short blond concluded, laughing at Yusei, "I will just activate _Adreus_'s effect, detach one material to destroy one of your _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_ on the field. Set one more card face down. Now let's see what you can do with your next draw, pretty boy."

Yusei drew, and pulled up a _De-synchro_. It was hardly a destiny draw moment, indeed it was a terrible top-deck card, but Rosalind, and also his opponent, had more than set the board for him. The corners of his mouth curled just a little, and he said quietly, "I can do plenty with or without card in hand. Standby phase, activating _Gravirose_'s effect, I will send level 1 _Spore_ from my deck to the graveyard. Activate _Spore_'s effect in the graveyard, I will banish _Dandylion_ to special summon it to the field as a level 4 monster. Tuning level 4 _Spore_ and level 1 token: Gathering memories will unleash a new future; become the path its light shines upon! Come on, _Tech Genus Hyper Librarian_!"

"Now, activate _Glow-up Bulb_'s effect in the graveyard, I will send the top card from my deck to the graveyard to special summon it to the field. Tuning level 1 _Glow-up Bulb _with another token, synchro summon level 2 synchro tuner, _Formula Synchron_. I draw a card with _Formula Synchron's _effect, and another with _Hyper Librarian's _effect since I just synchro summoned."

This time Yusei pulled up a _Synchron Explorer_ and a _One for One_, along with the _Level Eater_ that was just sent to the graveyard to summon _Glow-up Bulb_, he could more than clear out the opponent's field.

"Synchro summon again," Yusei declared, "I tune level 2 _Formula Synchron_ and level 4 _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_. Gathering strengths take root on this boundless Earth; become the path its light shines upon! Rise from your stony abode, _Gravity Warrior!_ Since _Gravity Warrior_ gains 300 ATK points for every face-up monster you control, he is at 2700 ATK points."

Yusei drew, pulling up a _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, and he smiled a little once more. _Tomato Paradise _was giving him an endless stream of tokens before; while it provided synchro material, it also did keep his monster zones crowded to the max. Now that he finally had two open zones, the play can unfold even faster. He normal summoned _Synchron Explorer_ and used its effect to pull _Quickdraw Synchron _from the grave, and then went on to summon _Junk Archer_.

"It may be true that _Wind-up Zenmaines_ can detach a Xyz material to save itself from destruction," Yusei said, "But it will not save itself from being banished, nor will its materials survive a trip to the banished zone. Now, activating _Junk Archer_'s effect, I will banish _Wind-up Zenmaines _for this turn. It will return to the field during the endphase. Then I activate _De-synchro_, returning _Junk Archer_ to my extra deck to special summon the synchro materials used to summon _Archer_. _Quickdraw Synchron, Synchron Explorer, _return to my side now. Tuning level 5 _Quickdraw Synchron_, level 2 _Synchron Explorer_ and level 1 token, synchro summon _Junk Destroyer_. It allows me to destroy number of cards up to the number of non-tuner montsers used, and that would be two. I will destroy your _Adreus_ and your face down card."

"If you think this will be over so easily, you are wrong!" The blond wind-up player growled, flipping over his face down card, "Chain! Trap activate, _Damage Diet_. All battle damage we take is halved for this turn. You might have some impressive monsters, but this is tag-team and we have 8000 life points. With _Damage Diet_, you can't possibly win this turn."

Yusei only shrugged and proceeded with the battle phase. He might not have had the one-turn victory he was aiming for, but 4850 battle damage is nothing to sneer at either. After battle phase, he activated _One for One_, discarding the _Quillbolt Hedgehog _and summoning _Unknown_ _Synchron _from his deck.

"I will special summon _Level Eater_ by reducing _Junk Destroyer_'s level, and one last synchro summon for this turn," Yusei announced, "Tuning level 1 _Unknown Synchron_ and level 7 _Junk Destroyer-_"

"Gathering stars will forge a new shining star; become the path its light shines upon, Take flight, my faithful friend, _Stardust Dragon_!"

"One more draw with _Hyper Librarian_'s effect, set one face down card, and I end my turn. _Wind-up Zenmaines _returns to your side of the field."

Rosalind finally remembered to breathe when Yusei ended his turn. This man before her was the single most brilliant duelist she had ever known, she was sure of it, hazy memories or no! Who else could, with a single rather terrible top-deck, field an army of terrifying monsters, fill up his hand, and blow past a _Wind-up Zenmaines _and an _Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon_ as if it were the simplest thing in the world?

Up ahead, the two opponents exchanged a serious look. They were not ready to give up yet.

"It's my turn!" The taller dark-haired duelist growled, drawing a card from his deck and then throwing it down on his D-pad, "Normal summon, _Inzektor Dragonfly_. Activating its effect, once per turn I can equip another Inzektor monster to my _Dragonfly_, so I will equip _Inzektor Hornet_ from my hand. Now activating _Hornet_'s effect, I will send this equip card from field to graveyard to destroy one card on the field. Say goodbye to your _Gravity Warrior_!"

"Not quite," Yusei replied quietly, "Activating _Stardust Dragon_'s effect, I can tribute it to negate the destruction of cards on the field, and _Stardust _returns to the field during the end phase. Go, _Stardust_, _Victim Sanctuary!_"

The Inzektor duelist only smirked as _Stardust Dragon _stomped the hornet into a thousand shards of fading light. He said with a throaty laugh, "That will hardly save you. Either way, since a card equipped to _Inzektor Dragonfly_ is sent to the graveyard, _Dragonfly_'s second effect activates; I can special summon another Inzektor from my deck. Come, _Inzektor Centipede_! Activating _Centipede'_s effect, I equip the _Hornet_ in my graveyard to it. Let's try this again, shall we? I will send the equipped _Inzektor Hornet _to the graveyard, and destroy your _Gravity Warrior_."

This time the effect went through, burying Yusei's _Gravity Warrior_.

"Since a card equipped to _Inzektor Centipede_ was sent to the grave, I will activate its effect, adding a second _Inzektor Dragonfly _to my hand," He turned the card over to show with a smug smirk, before continuing, "And now, _Double Summon_ the _Inzektor Dragonfly _from my hand. Do I have to explain myself further? Destroy your _Hyper Librarian_, and special summon _Inzektor Centipede_. This time I will destroy your face down card."

Since he killed off Yusei's _Scrap Iron Scarecrow_, the rest is just a barrage of five attacks from _Wind-up Zenmaines, _two _Dragonfly_, and two _Centipede. _None of these monsters have very high ATK points, but faced with an empty field, it was still 5700 battle damage. The Inzektor duelist set two more face down cards and ended his turn.

By all right Rosalind should have been concerned, but when _Stardust Dragon_ returned to the field with a familiar roar, she suddenly felt lighthearted. The coaster car raced on, and the furious speed and the whipping wind sparked something inside her. This was all _so_ familiar.

She breathed, and drew a card. _Supervise_. And she already had _Gigaplant _in her hand too; that was all she needed. "My turn then," She said with a brilliant smile, "First, special summon _Level Eater_ by reducing _Stardust Dragon_'s level. Now I tribute _Level Eater_ to advance summon _Gigaplant_, and another level 1 Tomato Token with the field card's effect. Equip _Supervise_ to _Gigaplant_, and it gains its gemini effect. Once per turn, I can special summon one plant-type monster from the grave, so I will bring back _Copy Plant_. Of course, one more token for that summon."

"Now tuning level 1 _Copy Plant_ and two level 1 tokens, synchro summon! _Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon_!"

"Activating _Twilight Rose Dragon_'s effect, once per turn, I can tribute a level 5 or higher plant-type monster to special summon a plant-type monster or _Black Rose Dragon_ from my grave. So I will tribute _Gigaplant_ to special summon _Copy Plant_. Since _Gigaplant_ leaves the field, _Supervise_ is also sent to the graveyard, which allows me to special summon a normal monster from the grave. _Gigaplant _is considered a normal monster in the grave, so I will be bringing him back. Synchro summon once more: tuning level 1 _Copy Plant_ and level 6 _Gigaplant_, for _Black Rose Dragon_."

Here Rosalind paused, looking up at her two dragons and remembering. They came upon another downhill stretch, and the coaster car raced onward, faster and faster. She closed her eyes, distilling all her tumultuous thoughts into a single stream of determination and feeling herself at one with the speed and the wind.

"For all those redeemed nightmares," She murmured, "_Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom!_ _Accel synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon_!"

Even as she murmured these words, the sky turned dark. Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then slowly, very slowly, condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Its narrow head and slender neck were velvety black, as were its wings formed by countless rose petals. The dragon was coated with brilliant diamond dust, glowing and glittering, like a night sky full of stars.

"Activating _Night Rose Dragon'_'s first effect!" Rosalind declared, "I can banish any number of plant-type monsters in my grave to destroy the same number of cards on the field. I will banish _Spore _and _Glow-up Bulb _to destroy your two face down cards."

Her opponents blanched at the same time when the face down _Mirror Force_ and _Dimensional Prison_ were both sent to the grave.

Rosalind only smiled and continued, "Now activating _Night Rose Dragon's_ second effect, once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field permanently. And I will halve the ATK and DEF of one of your _Inzektor Dragonfly_. Now _Night Rose Dragon_, attack _Inzektor Dragonfly_!"

_Night Rose Dragon'_s 3000 ATK easily blew past the weakened _Inzektor Dragonfly_, dealing 2500 battle damage, and _Stardust Dragon _finished off the game with another attack against _Inzektor Dragonfly_.

Though their opponents were formidable, their victory was indeed swift and absolute. In truth it did not surprise either, but Rosalind remained flushed even after they got off the coaster. It was coming back to her now, the wind, the speed, the wheels, and this common chase that brought her closer to the King of Riding Duels...

Yusei leaned in, smoothing her wind-tossed hair with tender affection. "I am sorry I didn't think to bring your _Bloody Kiss_," He murmured, "I will build you a new duel runner, Aki, would you like that?"

She smiled back at him glowingly, "Yes, I would love that."


	14. Symbol of Heritage

**_14. Symbol of Heritage_**

Once Yusei and Rosalind secured their places in the top 8 at the World Duel Carnival finals, there was not much left to do for the day, so Yusei suggested a ride. And when Yusei Fudo, King of Riding Duels, says a ride, it could only mean one thing.

"All settled and ready to go?" Yusei asked as Rosalind donned the helmet and snuggled close behind him on his D-wheel.

"Yes, though," Rosalind muttered, "This machine really isn't built for two, is it?"

A quick chuckle, and then Yusei replied, "It fits two well enough. But you will have your own eventually, just as I promised."

With a familiar roar of the thruster, the crimson _Yusei-Go_set off. They only just got on an empty stretch of freeway, when a black car zoomed past them at an incredible speed, way too close for comfort and whipping up a gale that would have sent any lesser rider swerving.

"It has been a while since I have seen a driver this terrible," Rosalind commented dryly.

Her words barely left, when someone else zoomed past, this time on a hovercraft-that's right, a _hovercraft _of all things. "Don't worry, Yuma!" The girl on top of the hovercraft shouted at the top of her lungs, her pretty voice distorted by the Doppler Effect, "I almost have them!"

Yuma?

Before they could really ponder the situation, another motorcycle raced up. The child in question was on top of the motorcycle, pushing onward at full speed, even though he looked like he could barely control the bike, being entirely too small-framed for the machine. "Anna, be careful!" Yuma screamed, "And I am coming! Come on, faster, faster!" Almost as if spurred on by his words, his motorcycle found another burst of speed and accelerated past the _Yusei-Go_.

"Yuma is chasing that black car," Rosalind said with ample alarm.

"I know, and hold on."

With practiced ease, Yusei kicked the gear-shifter up the sequence; a thunderous roar, and the _Yusei-Go_shot forth like an arrow released from the bow, a brilliant flash of crimson lightning. In a minute or two, they caught up to the black car and were riding on its tail. Some more gears turning, and Yusei's duel disk unfolded. Without needing any prompt, Rosalind leaned out from her position, long fingers sliding a card onto the duel disk securely.

"_Rose Tentacles_, summon!"

Bang! The otherworldly rose creature dropped onto the middle of the highway with a resounding crash, right in front of the black car. After a long whistle of tires desperately scraping the pavement, the black car still rammed into the rose creature, which used this opportunity to wrap a dozen green tentacles all around the car, like a spider securing its prey.

Unlike the object of his pursuit, Yusei brought his racing bike to a halt with a graceful swivel, pulling up right next to the driver-side of the black car. He pulled open the door, and all but dragged the driver out. "Why is the boy pursuing you?" He asked with a stony face, "What did you take from him?"

"No, nothing!" The burly man was unfittingly shaken and he stuttered out a panicked answer, "I took nothing; the kid is just being a brat!"

"Liar!" A crisp voice rang out as the red-haired girl jumped down from her hovercraft, "Give back Yuma's key, right now!"

"Well then," Yusei extended a gloved hand, "You heard the young lady, give the key to me, and I will call off _Rose Tentacles_."

Still shaking, the man finally closed his mouth and dropped a glittering golden object in Yusei's outstretched hand, before ducking back into the car and racing off as if a monster was on his tail.

The object lying in Yusei's hand, while the red-haired girl called it a "key", it looked nothing like a key. Rather it was triangular pendant, decorated with what looked like a single sapphire. Upon seeing this object, Yusei's first reaction was reaching inside his jacket, as if feeling for something under his shirt.

A breath later, Yuma finally caught up to them. The boy pulled his motorcycle to a clumsy stop, and ran up where Yusei and the others stood huddled together. "Thank you so much, Dr. Rosalind, Mr. Fudo," Yuma said breathlessly, "And thank you, Anna, for helping me. Can I have my key now, Mr. Fudo?"

But instead of returning the key, Yuma closed his fist abruptly. "Follow me, Yuma," He said, "Let's find a better place to talk; I need to ask you a few questions about this." With that, he stuffed the golden key into his pocket.

"But, but..." Yuma looked nervous and wary, but eventually the boy nodded and got on his motorcycle once more, following behind Yusei.

Once they were off the freeway and parked down inside a park, Yusei did not first speak about the key. Instead he asked, "What happened, Yuma? Why were you chasing those men in that black car?"

"Those creeps!" The boy exclaimed angrily, "First they ambushed me on the coaster, ganging up on me, dueling three versus one, and nearly throwing Kotori out of the coaster car. She could have died! Thank Kami Anna showed up and helped me fight them. After we won fair and square, they still won't quit; they snatched the Emperor's Key from me and just ran! Thank you again, Mr. Fudo, for helping me to get it back."

"The Emperor's Key?" Yusei's brow furrowed, "Where did you get this, Yuma?"

Yuma lifted his head and answered proudly, "It's from my dad! He is a great explorer, and he found this on one of his adventures. He gave it to me, for protection and for good luck, and also as something to remember him by, since he is not around much."

Yusei's face turned a shade paler at these words, and an observant onlooker would notice his hand trembling ever so slightly.

"So can I have it back now?" Yuma asked once more.

"Hold on a moment, let me try something," Yusei murmured.

For some strange reasons, he went to the control panel of his D-wheel, typing in codes and commands rapidly. There was a popping sound, and a hidden compartment door snapped open on Yusei's D-wheel. Some more knobs-twisting, and Yusei pulled from the inside of his D-wheel a glittering golden object-triangular and bejeweled, the exact replica of Yuma's key.

"What? You have one too?!"

Yusei did not speak, only slotted Yuma's key where his once was, and snapped everything shut once more. He typed in some more commands, and then the engine roared thunderously. Even Yusei seemed surprised, and he stared down at the control panel, pondering.

"What, what is this? What's going on?" Yuma asked once more, now sounding timid.

Yusei sighed and took out the key from his D-wheel, finally handing it back to Yuma. "This is not really a key, Yuma," Yusei said quietly, "It is in truth a power cell for D-wheels."

"Power cell? Like batteries?" Rosalind quipped curiously.

"Indeed, like batteries, but much more powerful than the average batteries: an average high-grade power cell will power a D-wheel for two months with frequent use; this one can last around six months in the right D-wheel, because it can collect the feedback mechanical energy from the bike, and it has the power to push for speed most D-wheels can never hope to achieve." Here Yusei breathed a soft sigh, "I designed and made this one myself for my D-wheel when I was nineteen; a few years later I made another one for someone important to me. There are only two of these in the world."

Yuma's eyes widened, and he looked incredibly excited and hopeful. He grabbed Yusei's hands and asked, "You mean dad got this from you, Mr. Fudo? Do you know him, are you his friend? Do you know anything about where he is right now? Please, Mr. Fudo! I haven't seen dad for so long, I really want to find him!"

Yusei was so pale he looked like a boulder just slammed into his chest. He took a very deep breath, before answering, "I am sorry, Yuma, I have never met Kazuma Tsukumo before, and I have no idea where he might be."

Obviously disappointed, Yuma released his hands, and murmured a "thanks" nonetheless.

Once Yuma and his friend left, Rosalind asked with concern, "Yusei, are you quite alright? You seem upset about something. Was it something the boy said? You think he is lying about your key?"

"Yuma is an artless child," Yusei answered in a low voice, "I don't suppose he is lying."

"Then it must be about his father, Kazuma Tsukumo? You really did not know that man, Yusei? Who did you have a second power cell made for?"

Yusei's eyebrows rose a little, and he said, "I made the second one for your D-wheel."

This time Rosalind looked truly stunned. "You mean, that key was, it was _mine_?"

But Yusei shook his head. He pulled at a thin golden chain hanging around his neck, revealing the second key that was hiding underneath his shirt all this time. "Ever since I lost you thirteen years ago," Yusei murmured, "I wore this around my neck. All the time, I never took it off. Somehow, Yuma had a third copy."

"Maybe your design got out without your realizing it?" Rosalind hypothesized, "Maybe someone else used your design to make more of these power cells?"

Yusei shook his head again but did not speak for a while. His mind was racing furiously. Even if his design got out-which was almost impossible anyway-no one in this world would make a power cell fueled by _Momentum_ energy. This, after all, is a world in which _Momentum_and synchro monsters never existed.

The world of the alternative Yusei in which Zone won the final battle was gone forever. As Yusei began analyzing data of the energy surge that first brought the alternative Yusei to the baby room, he quickly realized that enormous energy and that space-time distortion was completely untraceable. Wherever that other Yusei came from, whatever power brought him hither, these were all gone, never to be found again. In fact these early analyses caused Yusei endless terror and frustration. He lived in the constant fear and doubt that Aki and his child might be wiped out alongside the alternative Yusei and that unfortunate world. And in a way, it would be like he failed them twice. _He_, Yusei Fudo, despite triumphing over Zone in his world, could not do so in every reality, and it was _his_failure that obliterated a world and destroyed his own happy ending.

Oh, how he struggled at the edge of utter despair in those days! But eventually he tried another approach, trying to trace Aki and the child themselves, rather than seeking the origin of that alternative Yusei. He was able to catch the energy signal created by Aki and the baby suddenly being pulled away from their world, and following the path of space-time distortion, he arrived here. This world was different from his own, and perhaps more wholesome, having never had _Momentum_and the associated dramas and living happily on fossil fuel and solar energy. And dueling in this world remained just a game, and dueling legends like Yugi Mutou and Johan Anderson were remembered as sporting stars, not as saviors the way Yusei Fudo was known in his own world.

So why would a _third_copy of his D-wheel power cell, supposedly custom made by him but he never actually made, appear in this world? Why would Yuma have it and claim it was from his adopted father? What were the connections?

"In truth, there is only one person who could have made that third power cell," Finally Yusei murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Who is that person?" Rosalind asked him.

At this question Yusei grimaced, turning towards Rosalind with a stony look.

"Another me."


	15. Vow of Tribe

**_15. Vow of Tribe_**

**__**Rosalind saw Yusei upon his familiar red duel runner, flying, high up in the sky above her. A pair of enormous wings of light bore the ground-based machine aloft, defying every law of nature that ever existed. It did not take long for Rosalind to realize that Yusei was _dueling_ high up in the sky, and struggling at the edge of defeat too.

Then suddenly with a resounding "bang", before Rosalind could puzzle out the situation, she saw the wings of light around Yusei's duel runner snap. The red wings first dropped as if broken, then faded back into nothingness, and Yusei's duel runner began its uncontrolled descent towards the Earth. Bang and crash! The red bike slammed into the ground.

"Yusei Fudo, this is the end," A calm voice echoed in the sky, "Here is where history changes, and you, along with everything you know, must die. Even I will die with you, with this world."

"No, no!" Rosalind shouted.

The thought of Yusei dying terrified her, and she raced forward, ignoring everything else. She saw a blizzard of light raining down towards where Yusei's duel runner lie smoking and commanded herself to be faster, faster. She had just enough time to throw herself in front of Yusei when the fire and brimstone hit. A brief flash of intense pain, and everything turned black.

When the black faded Rosalind found herself standing in a small bedroom. The walls were painted a soft blue colour, and the curtains were overrun by images of cute ducks. Sparkling figurines hung on strings above a beautifully crafted crib. She was in a baby room, Rosalind realized, holding a newborn child in her arms.

Yusei stood in front of her, looking young but incredibly worn and aged all at the same time. His dimming blue eyes looked out at her from underneath blood-matted raven hair, and that expression of resigned peace belonged only to a man nearing death. "That is what I asked for," Yusei said, "A vision of hope so I can die content. Thank you, Aki, for always standing beside me, there, and here."

"Would you like to hold the child for a while?" Rosalind found herself asking, "His name is Yuma."

"Yes, yes, and thank you, Aki," Yusei said. He took the baby in his arms, all smiles and fatherly glow, until his head suddenly snapped up with alarm. A glaring light exploded all around him, swallowing him whole and pulling Rosalind towards the unknown as well...

Rosalind woke with a start, heart racing and breaths incredibly short. Her hair was drenched with cold sweat.

"Rosalind?" Yusei's voice murmured beside her ear, and a pair of strong arms gathered her up, "Had a nightmare?"

"I, I saw you die, Yusei."

"It's just a nightmare, Rosalind; I am right here beside you."

"Is it truly just a dream?" Rosalind sounded troubled, "It felt so vivid and so real, like something I should remember. And the child...Oh Yusei!" She gripped Yusei's arm, amber eyes wide and staring at him intently, "I remember now; you said I am the mother of your child. Is there, is there a child? There must be. I remember his room, with ducks on the curtains, and figurines of duel monsters hanging above his crib. Am I right? Where is the child, Yusei? How is he?"

At this Yusei was utterly silent.

So Rosalind asked with a shaky voice, "Is he, is he dead? Just..."

"No!" Yusei objected fiercely, "Of course he is not dead. He is perfect well, and he has grown into an admirable young man, bright and brave. It's just..."Here Yusei stopped once more, not knowing how to go on.

"Just what?"

"I lost him the same time I lost you thirteen years ago, Rosalind. And now," Yusei breathed a deep sigh, "I found him just recently. He has been adopted by another family, and they love him so very much. He is happy there. He has no idea about any of this, and his adopted family doesn't want him to know."

And more silence followed at that. Eventually Rosalind murmured bitterly, "I suppose, if I haven't been a mother to him for the past thirteen years, I don't deserve it now either."

"Rosalind, none of this is your fault..."

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" Rosalind cut him off, "Yusei, will you tell me the whole story? I am tired of grasping at shards of memories that come and go, not knowing what is dream and what is reality, and forgetting those most important to me. Will you tell me everything? I am ready, Yusei."

_But I am not_, Yusei thought desperately. After so many mysteries and misfortunes, he wasn't quite ready to confess the extent of his failure to his beloved wife, not before he made _some_ amends at least. But now that she asked, how could he put it off? Yusei sighed again, took a deep breath, and was about to begin the story when Rosalind's phone suddenly started ringing.

"Sorry, a moment, Yusei," Rosalind murmured and picked up her phone.

And a holographic projection of Yuma's face suddenly appeared. "Sorry, sorry to disturb you so late, Doctor Rosalind, but can you come?" The boy said breathlessly, "Come to the hospital now, please. They said you are the best they have. Kaito is... I don't want anything happen to him. Please save him, Doctor Rosalind!"

"Alright, Yuma," Even if the boy's plea was a confusing mess of a story, Rosalind still answered without a moment of hesitation, "I will be right there."

Beside her Yusei was already pulling on his shirt and jacket. "Come, I will give you a ride," He said.

Once they arrived in the hospital, there was a mad rush to get Rosalind ready for the emergency room. Yusei pulled Yuma away from the chaos and bought the agitated boy a cup of hot chocolate from the vending machine. Once the boy seemed calm enough to be coherent, Yusei asked, "Yuma, what happened?"

"They dueled, and everything just went wrong," Yuma murmured, "V is the scariest duelist I have ever seen... He is even worse than you, Mr. Fudo!"

Yusei's eyebrow rose a little; he was rather amused by the "scariest" and "even worse than you" comment. Somehow he had become this dueling terror in the eyes of his son after only one match, one that he _lost _nonetheless? He shook his head minutely, before pressing on with questions, "So Kaito was injured while dueling? Did V do anything underhanded? If you saw anything unusual, you should definitely report it to the tournament organizers, Yuma."

"V didn't cheat, if that's what you mean, or hurt Kaito intentionally," Yuma replied, "It's just... it's just that his monster is so impossibly powerful! His _Number_ card, it is there, yet not on the field. Nothing can touch it, but it can attack you. Fighting him is impossible! And you know how it is when _Numbers _are involved." Here the boy shuddered involuntarily.

"It is there, but not on the field?" Yusei's brow furrowed, "You mean his monster has some potent effect while in the graveyard?"

"No, not in the graveyard; it is in the banished zone, but somehow it's still _there_. It can attack, hanging just above your head, ready to strike anytime, but you can't attack it, and no spell and trap can touch it! How do you beat a monster like that? It's invincible!" Yuma whispered almost fearfully.

Yusei squeezed the boy's shoulder and said, "There is no need to be afraid, Yuma, nothing is invincible."

"I am not afraid!" Yuma's head snapped up, and he exclaimed with a new burst of energy and confidence, "I don't care if it's V, or you, or anyone else, I will rise to the challenge. Just watch me!"

Yusei smiled one of his rare smiles, and said, "I will, and I have no doubt you will make me proud-you will make everyone who cares about you proud."

Yuma laughed, before sobering once more. "But, but I just remembered, Doctor Rosalind is dueling against V tomorrow afternoon in her quarter-final match, isn't she? I...I don't want to see her get hurt like Kaito did! I have to warn her about V's _Number_ card!"

"She is supposed to duel V?" Yusei's brow furrowed.

"That's what I saw on the list for tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," Yusei put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile, "She won't get hurt, not while I am here."

Yuma nodded, and was about to say something, when Rosalind suddenly appeared around the corner. She sat down beside Yuma, did not speak but looked weary and unhappy. Without a word, Yusei quickly procured another cup of hot chocolate from the vending machine for her. After she had a little to drink, she finally sighed and said in a low voice, "Yuma, did you know this boy Kaito has a serious congenital heart condition?"

"What? Really? He totally didn't seem like sick!" Yuma's shock was all too apparent.

"He really shouldn't dueling, especially not in these high-stake, stress-inducing big events," Rosalind said with a shake of her head, "He is already quite prone to hypertension given his heart defect; more adrenaline and stress will only overload his system, and can be fatal for him. What are his parents thinking?"

"His parents?" Yuma blinked here, before saying, "I don't know. He is the only one taking care of his little brother Haruto, so maybe he is on his own. And I never heard him mention his parents either. Poor Kaito; it must horrible, to not have your parents around and nothing to remember them by." With that the boy raised a hand and clutched tightly the golden pendant that hung around his neck, drawing strength from the memories of that brave adventurer whom he called father.

Rosalind smiled at him fondly, but Yusei stiffened and turned away, unable to look at the boy in the eyes. He should not resent Kazuma Tsukumo, and indeed he was more than grateful that this good man had taught Yuma so well, becoming an unfailing source of courage and inspiration for his boy. But how could he not feel envy and bitterness? He will never be a true father to his only son.

Presently Yuma spoke again, pulling Yusei's thoughts to more pressing matters. "Doctor Rosalind, you will have to be careful tomorrow!" The boy said, "You are dueling V in the top 8 match tomorrow—V is the reason Kaito ended up in the hospital!"

"Oh? Kaito had an especially difficult duel, is that what happened?"

"Not just difficult; it was impossible! V has this monster, not only incredibly strong, but it never shows up on the field! It attacks you from the banished zone, but you can't attack it or affect it. I just can't see how you can possibly beat it! And then _Numbers_ cards too..." Here Yuma drew a sharp breath and looked entirely too solemn for his tender age, "You have _Number _cards too, Doctor Rosalind. That means... that means... It never ends well when two duelists holding _Number_ cards are dueling! Maybe you just don't use _Numbers_? Your synchro monsters are so powerful anyway... I really don't want to see you hurt."

Rosalind hugged the boy, before replying with a smile, "Don't worry, Yuma, I have had my share of difficult duels. Take heart; I want to see you in the semifinals, so you better not lose."

Yusei gave the boy a pat on the back and smiled as well, "Trust me, Yuma."

His words were brief as ever, and he sounded light-hearted enough, yet there was no mistaking that glint of steel in his blue eyes.


	16. Number 9: Dyson Sphere

**_16. Number 9: Dyson Sphere_**

High up on the announcer's platform, Mr. Heartland shouted out the quarter final match-up.

"At the field of lava and heat, we have the former Asian champion, IV, dueling against his rival and the other Asian championship finalist, Ryoga Kamishiro! Will this be a day of vengeance, or a replay of the past? And then we have Yuma Tsukumo, an upstart boy neither we nor you have ever heard of, dueling against Gauche, formerly a judge at the World Duel Carnival, now a competitor for the final glory!"

"At the Jungle field, we have Tron versus Rosalind Tsukimono. This lady is legendary in the dueling circles! She is no pro duelist, but she has never lost to one, and she dueled the best and brightest of them all. Now it's a treat for all of us here to see her dueling. We have very little to say about Tron; this boy puts up a mysterious front, how intriguing! Some of you may have noticed, this is a different match-up than what was on the website yesterday; seems like our computer system did a last-minute double-take, but it will for sure keep things interesting!"

At this announcement every duelist with the exception of one seemed surprised. Rosalind snapped around and whispered to Yusei, "Was it you? What did you do?"

"I hacked the organizer's computer system and changed the quarter-finals line-up," Yusei answered plainly.

Rosalind raised an eyebrow, looking amused and perhaps just a sliver offended. "Why, you don't think me a good enough duelist to face this V?" She asked

Yusei murmured, "I know better than anyone how capable a duelist you are, but you can understand how I feel, right? I don't want to risk any danger to you."

A moment of silence, and then Rosalind took his hand and held it tight. "Thank you, Yusei," She said.

"And finally, we have Yusei Fudo versus V in the Space Stadium!" Mr. Heartland shouted again from the announcer's platform, "Here is another completely unknown duelist. We have nothing to tell you about this Yusei Fudo, ladies and gentlemen, save that we saw him riding a really cool custom motorcycle. And V, he is a mysterious one too, though we do know he has got quite the track record in dueling!"

"Alright, no more exposition; I am as eager to see it unfold as any of you! Duelists, to your arenas, and let the games begin!"

Just when Yusei made ready to head towards the Space Stadium, he heard Rosalind call out, "A moment, Yusei!"

Yusei stayed his steps and half turned back. A card sliced through the air and he caught it with two fingers. _Dimensional Regression_. The corners of Yusei's mouth lifted. Indeed, he should have remembered, his beloved had the very weapon needed to deal with V's seemingly invincible _Number_. Rosalind smiled at him and said, "I know you don't need luck, Yusei. You told me before, stars have gathered."

When Yusei arrived at the Space Stadium, he could not help the admiring look that stole his eyes. Even after all those splendid race tracks and dueling arenas he had seen, this showpiece could still amaze him. The enormous hall was completely dark, and the darkness made it seem even larger than what it was. Points of light and holographic projections of astral spheres floated all around them, creating a surreally realistic appearance of the outer space. While Yusei was still admiring the architectural and the engineering features, he heard a voice.

"How unfortunate, I was looking forward to dueling against Rosalind Tsukimono."

Yusei turned towards the voice and saw standing there a young man in his mid-twenties, tall and slender with long silvery-white hair. The young man was so handsome that he should win instant approval from almost anyone, but Yusei could only feel wariness welling up inside him. He sensed from this V power and danger, and that power held a faint, inexplicable familiarity.

"She really is legendary in the dueling world," V continued, "And she holds _Numbers_ cards."

Yusei answered evenly, "Just as unfortunate, I am not sorry to disappoint you." Even his perfectly neutral voice could not mask all the sharpness of his words.

V smiled at him thinly. "You do not disappoint me," He said, "You have two _Number _cards also, no? These will be prizes enough. So let us begin and let the duel speak for itself, shall we? Since the randomization program went in my favour, I will start. First, activate _Pot of Duality_," V announced as he flipped over the top three cards of his deck: _Cyber Dragon_, _Cyber Phoenix_, and _Book of Moon_.

A _Cyber_ machine deck? Yusei was mildly surprised. Once upon a time, the _Cyber_ deck sat at the throne of the dueling world in the hands of the renowned duelist Ryo Marufuji and his brother Sho Marufuji. But as synchro monsters came to the fore, the Cyber deck had trouble keeping up in terms of speed and consistency. Even in this world, it seems Cybers would only make a second-rate deck—they are poor materials for conistent Xyz summon. Why would a supposedly fearsome duelist like V play these archaic cards?

As Yusei puzzled over V's deck choice, the silver-haired duelist added _Book of Moon_ to his hand, and summoned _Card Trooper_. He activated the effect of _Card Trooper_ to send the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard, and he milled _Cyber Larva, Solemn Judgment, _and _Jinzo_. V set one more card to his back row, and ended his turn.

Yusei paused his analysis and drew for his turn. He pulled up _Dimensional Regression_, the card Aki had given him to fight V's powerful _Number_ monster. Yusei smiled. It didn't matter what his opponent plays; he was more than prepared.

"Activate _Tuning_," Yusei announced, "I add one _Synchron_ tuner monster to my hand and send the top card from my deck to the graveyard. Chaining to the activation of _Tuning_, activate _Double Cyclone. _I will destroy my own _Tuning_ and your face down card."

"Chain to its own destruction," V responded calmly, "Activate _Book of Moon_ to set my _Card Trooper _face down."

Setting the _Card Trooper _to save some battle damage, only to be expected. Yusei proceeded, "Effect of _Tuning_ resolves, I add _Junk Synchron_ to my hand, and send the top card to the graveyard. It's _Tuningware_. Normal summon _Junk Synchron_, effect activates, special summon level 1 _Tuningware _from the grave in defense mode. And since I have a _Junk _monster on the field, I can special summon _Junk Servant _from my hand. Battle; _Junk Synchron_, attack his _Card Trooper_."

"Since my _Card Trooper_ is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I draw one card," V pulled up a card and smiled, obviously liking what he saw.

"And _Junk Servant _attacks directly." Neither Yusei nor V cared about that 1500 battle damage, for both knew it was nothing at this early stage of the game. Yusei went on with his play, "Main phase 2, tuning level 3 _Junk Synchron, _level 4 _Junk Servant_, and level 1 _Tuningware_, synchro summon!"

"Gathering stars will forge a new shining star; become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_! _Tuningware_'s effect activates; when it is sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, I draw a card." Yusei studied his hand for a second, then set down two face-down cards, and ended his turn.

After V drew for his turn, his eyes gleamed. "The pieces of my victory have now all gathered," He said in a quiet but firm voice, "I suppose there is no point dragging out the duel too long, so let the beginning of the end unfold. Activate, _Overload Fusion_. I banish all three machine monsters in my grave to special summon _Chimeratech Overdragon_."

_Chimeratech Overdragon? _It was indeed a powerful monster, but since only three machines were banished to summon it, _Overdragon_'s ATK is 2400, just 100 shy of _Stardust Dragon_.

"Now activate _Forbidden Chalice_, targeting your _Stardust Dragon_."

Negating _Stardust_'s effect but giving him 400 extra ATK points? But before Yusei could puzzle out this strange move, V continued, "Chaining to _Forbidden Chalice_, activate _Forbidden Lance_, again targeting your _Stardust Dragon_. _Forbidden Chalice _makes your monster immune to all other spells and traps this turn, so _Forbidden Chalice_'s effect is negated, and _Stardust _lose 800 ATK by _Forbidden Lance _instead. And now, chaining to both spells, I special summon _Winged Kuriboh LV 9_. With its effect, I banish _Forbidden Chalice _and _Forbidden Lance_ from play, since they were in this chain. _Winged Kuriboh LV 9_ gains 500 ATK for each spell cards in your grave, so it's at 1000 ATK."

The moment _Winged Kuriboh LV 9_ appeared, everything clicked in Yusei's head. _V's Number card must be rank 9_. Good thing he was prepared to deal with V's _Number_ card. But before that, he must deal with what's on the field right now-_Chimeratech Overdragon_ was summoned using three fusion materials, so it has _four_ attacks this turn, more than enough to kill him if he has no response.

"Battle phase," V declared, "My faithful _Chimeratech_, destroy _Stardust Dragon_. And then attack his life points directly!"

"Upon declaration of direct attack, special summon _Battle Fader_ from my hand—it negates the attack and ends battle phase immediately."

"You are indeed a good duelist," V said with a smile that was by no means cordial, "And of course I did not expect to win so easily. Main phase 2: creating a network of two monsters, overlaying level 9 _Winged Kuriboh_ and level 9 _Chimeratech Overdragon_, Xyz summon—witness the pinnacle of mankind's folly and glory; appear now, _Number 9: Dyson Sphere_!"

A sudden explosion of light overtook the entire stadium, so bright and glaring that Yusei could not help but squeeze his eyes shut and stumble back a few steps. When the light finally dimmed somewhat, and when Yusei opened his eyes to look, he saw a newborn star hanging above V's head. The star was dimming rapidly, for enormous machines were appearing all around the star, blocking off the light. At this scale those machines appeared to be no more than sheets of curved metal, but should this happen in reality, every sheet would be like a planet. In a matter of minutes, the light of the newborn star disappeared completely, encased by a shell of metal and every ray swallowed up hungrily.

"_Dyson Sphere _is summoned to my banished zone," V narrated, "Other than the two monsters used to summon it, every banished card also become its Xyz material. So _Dyson Sphere _has _seven _Xyz materials. While this card exists in my banished zone, you cannot attack my life points directly, but _Dyson Sphere_ can attack you."

Yusei said with a grim curl of his lips, "Yes, I have heard about your _Number_ card, but nothing is invincible. Activate face down trap card, _Dimensional Regression_. This trap will return all banished monsters to their respective owners' deck."

"Really now? You think _Dyson Sphere _would be so easily countered?" V's voice hinted at mild amusement, "You only triggered _Dyson Sphere_'s effect: anytime a card or an effect would add or remove cards from the banished zone, detach a material to negate and destroy that card. Valiant effort on your part, shall I say?"

Yusei turned a noticeable shade paler at this pronouncement. _Dyson Sphere_ had _seven_ Xyz materials when first summoned; that is to say, not only did it render his _Dimensional Regression _useless, his next _six_ attempts to wrestle _Dyson Sphere_ from its impregnable position would be futile.

"When _Dyson Sphere_ has no Xyz materials, it will be special summoned to the field," V continued, "But as of now it still has six materials, more than enough to maintain its position to finish you off. I end my turn; go ahead, make your last attempt."

"The duel is far from over, so don't speak as if it is. During your end phase, activate _Miracle's Wake_ to special summon one monster destroyed by battle this turn. Come back to me, _Stardust Dragon_." Yusei's voice was like a still pond, clear and without ripples.

He drew a card and placed it down on his duel disk. "Normal summon _Effect Veiler_. Tuning level 1 _Battle Fader_ and level 1 _Effect Veiler_, synchro summon _Formula Synchron_. Its effect activates, I draw one card. And, when _Battle Fader_ leaves the field after it is special summoned by its own effect, it is banished, so that means you must detach a Xyz material from _Dyson Sphere_."

"Sure, one more Xyz material," V said lightly, "But what can you do beyond that? Did that draw help you now?"

Yusei looked at the cards in his and did not answer. He just drew into a _Tuning_, which would potentially set off more plays, and the _Pot of Avarice _already in his hand could help too. But he still couldn't see a path to victory, so perhaps he should wait, lest he squander his resources. For now he needed to _stall_; he needed a protection against the power of _Dyson Sphere_ until he can find a way to bring down this astral goliath. Yusei raised his head and appraised again his faithful _Stardust Dragon_ and _Formula Synchron_ before him. There was only one visible and viable option, and he must do it without the familiar speed and wind.

Yusei closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He let the myriad of loose thoughts roll past him like wind upon the sail and focused all of his consciousness and energy into a single stream of determination, forging a sword from his will power. "Accel synchro!" Cobalt eyes snapped open, "Gathering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution; become the path its light shines upon! Be born, _Shooting Star Dragon_!"

An echoing roar answered his call. From the light a pure white dragon bright like a burning star appeared, enormous wings stretched wide. Yet bright as it was, it still seemed small next to the looming shadow of the _Dyson Sphere_. Looking up at his dragon, Yusei felt a surge of confidence, but his wariness deepened as well. True, _Shooting Star Dragon'_s 3300 ATK will be enough to block off _Dyson Sphere_ for a while, but he still couldn't touch _Dyson Sphere_, or V's life points. Such was the power of his opponent, that even _Shooting Star Dragon _could do little more than protect and stall. As if sensing his duress, _Shooting Star Dragon_ gave a low rumble, and a holographic dragon head gently nudged his shoulder.

A small smiled surfaced on Yusei's face as he stroked the air-made dragon head, sending ripples down the projected image. "It's alright, _Shooting Star_," Yusei murmured, "I _will_ find a way to defeat him."

"I end my turn," Yusei announced.

Across the hall, V shook his head minutely, "You think you can stall it out with a high attack monster? You can hardly stall long enough. Draw, normal summon _Cyber Phoenix _to the field, and I tribute _Cyber Phoenix _to activate spell, _Mini-Guts_, targeting your _Shooting Star Dragon_. This card will reduce the ATK of your dragon to 0, and when your monster is destroyed by battle this turn, you take effect damage equal to the original ATK of the monster."

"_What?!_"

"You cannot hope to hide behind a wall. Now _Dyson Sphere_, attack that _Shooting Star_!"

"Activating _Shooting Star_'s third effect! Once per turn I can banish this monster to negate one attack, and at the end phase, if banished by this effect, _Shooting Star _will return to the field."

"Banish? Really now?" V sounded quite amused, "That triggered _Dyson Sphere_'s ability. I detach one Xyz material from _Number 9: Dyson Sphere_ to negate _Shooting Star_'s effect and destroy it. And _Dyson Sphere _will attack directly."

Yusei watched stoically as his _Shooting Star Dragon_ was swallowed whole by the shell-encased star. _Dyson Sphere's _ATK is only 3000, not enough to eliminate his 3300 life points just yet. One turn, he has one more turn; somehow he _must_ find this elusive path to victory... He did not even finish his thought when _Dyson Sphere_'s attack bulldozed into him.

This could not be a simple holographic projection.

The unknown force sent Yusei hurtling backward, shattering the projected images of stars and planets all around the room. An incredible heat enveloped him, nearly threatening to melt the flesh from his bones. Eventually, his back smashed into a wall. The impact stole his breath and made his entire world go black. He crashed towards the floor in a state of near unconsciousness; it was only the most primal sense of self-preservation that made him twist around mid-air and landed on his shoulder rather than his head. Upon landing he heard a sickening popping sound.

_That would be a dislocated shoulder._ Yusei tried to blink away the haze of pain and push himself up, but found it physically impossible. Any attempt to move only seemed to be tearing up his body from the inside and no amount of resolve could stop the tortured moan escaping his throat.

Boots clicked against the floor, getting closer and closer, the Yusei heard V's voice again. "Quick thinking on your part, to take the direct hit and saving yourself the massive effect damage from _Mini-guts_. I admit, you are a great duelist, and you do not deserve the pain of this duel. I am sorry, but it was your misfortune to end up my opponent. Know that you did not lose to me, but to a _Number_—not just any _Number_ card either, but the greatest vice of mankind. No one can triumph against such." There was a pregnant pause. Perhaps V was waiting for something from Yusei, but Yusei was in too much pain to understand V's cryptic remark, much less comment.

"Do you know what the Dyson Sphere is, Yusei Fudo?" V posed his rhetorical question, did not wait for a comment this time and went on narrating, "A scientist, Dyson was his name, once hypothesized that as human civilization progresses, its need for energy will be so great that there is nothing left to do but to capture _all _the energy of a star. How to do that? Build a shell around the star of course. Enclose it with man's creation, block it off from the rest of the universe, absorb every ray—swallow all. Such is the sheer greed of mankind."

_No, a Dyson shell is physically impossible; no material has that kind of tensile strength_, _nor is there that much material in an accessible star system to begin with…_Yusei thought wearily. He couldn't really understand why his mind would choose to dwell on the finer point of physics when he was barely hanging on to the game and to his own very life, but perhaps he was just too tired of yet another tirade against the supposed crimes of humanity.

"Such daring concept, such ingenious design, such wondrous technology! And there may be glory, for a while. But at the end of such avarice, there can be only utter annihilation." V paused again and sighed deeply, for the first time sounding bitter and downcast, "That how the _Astral_ world died. That world is not unlike our own, but it destroyed itself with its insatiable search of power; it was swallowed by its own greed. And Faker, the mad fool, he would not let the dead be. He wants to access that dead world for energy. At what price? Lives were already lost. I cannot let Faker continue his dangerous pursuit for powers that should be left dead and sleeping. He must be stopped, or this world will pay; I cannot let anything stand in my way."

"I do not use the power of _Numbers_ lightly, or even willingly, Yusei Fudo, and it's unfortunate you should be here, at this moment. Come, surrender this match and give me your _Number _cards; you will suffer less this way."

Unbidden, Zone's face flashed before Yusei's eyes, that familiar yet aged visage staring back at him, world-weary blue eyes so full of steely resolve—familiar yet terrifying. Yusei did not understand V fully, but that exposition sounded almost exactly like something Zone would say.

_Momentum, synchro monsters, epitome of human greed. There is no other way. To protect and to save, I must, I must. Everything here must die. I will let nothing stand in my way. Not even you, whose very existence I tried to emulate in hope of saving this world. You are not enough. Only destruction will deliver us._

Zone's face gave Yusei that sudden burst of angry energy he needed. He groped blindly for a moment, then clenched his teeth and pushed his dislocated shoulder back in place with one clean snap. He pushed himself off the ground, using the wall behind him as a support, and stood as straight as he could manage.

"How small-minded of you," Yusei rasped hoarsely, "To think the Dyson Sphere a symbol of human avarice rather than human courage. You insult Freeman Dyson. And how different are you from those who you claim abuse power? A protector and savior does not put others in harm's way."

Yusei's gloved hand hovered above his duel disk, ready to draw. "I still have 300 life points left. Unless you have something else to do, it is my turn."


	17. Synchro Change

**_17. Synchro Change_**

V was silent for a moment, before shaking his head with a sigh and saying, "You are indeed a great duelist, and I am sorry this is how it must end. I must have my vengeance against Faker, and you cannot stand in my way. I set one card. Go ahead, take your last turn."

Yusei ignored V's remark, drew his card and played it. "Activating _Angel Baton_, I draw two cards and discard one." When he pulled up _Junk Synchron_ and _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, his lips curled into a relieved smile. He announced, "I will discard _Quillbolt Hedgehog_. Now activating _Pot of Avarice_; I will return _Stardust Dragon, Formula Synchron, Shooting Star Dragon, Junk Synchron_, and_ Junk Servant _from the graveyard to my deck, and draw two cards."

And he drew into _Different Dimension Sprite_ and _Doppelwarrior_—Yusei's smile deepened some more. There it was, more than enough to bring the _Dyson Sphere _down from its own impenetrable space.

"One more spell card, _Tuning_," He continued with his play, "I can add one _Synchron_ tuner monster to my hand and send the top card from my deck to the grave. I will add _Quickdraw Synchron_ to hand, and mill the top card—it is a _Level Eater_."

"Now I normal summon _Junk Synchron_. Its effect allows me bring back _Effect Veiler_. Since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can special summon _Quillbolt Hedgehog _from the grave. Tuning level 3 _Junk Synchron_ and level 2 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, synchro summon! Gathering memories will unleash a new future; become the path its light shines upon. In memory of our once saviour, appear now, _Tech Genus Hyper Librarian_!"

"When _Quillbolt Hedgehog _leaves the field after it is special summoned from the grave with its own effect, it will be banished," Yusei looked straight into V's eyes, "I suppose, you must detach one material from _Dyson Sphere_ and negate that effect."

V blinked, once. He pursed his lips and did not speak, only silently detaching one Xyz material form _Dyson Sphere_ and placing the card in his graveyard.

"I will send _Doppelwarrior_ from my hand to the grave to special summon _Quickdraw Synchron_. Activating _Level Eater_'s effect in the grave, reducing _Hyper Librarian's_ level by one, and special summon _Level Eater_. Now, since I have the tuner monster _Quickdraw Synchron _on the field, I will special summon _Quillbolt Hedgehog_. Tuning, level 5 _Quickdraw Synchron_, level 2 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, and level 1 _Level Eater_, synchro summon! Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon, become the path its light shines upon; show me the way, _Road Warrior!_"

V turned a shade paler as he slowly detached one more Xyz material from _Dyson Sphere_ to put _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ back in the grave. _Dyson Sphere_ only has two Xyz materials left.

"Since I just synchro summoned, _Hyper Librarian_'s effect allows me to draw one card," Yusei continued, "I still have the tuner monster _Effect Veiler_ on the field, _Quillbolt Hedgehog _returns once more. Reducing _Road Warrior _to level 7, I will special summon _Level Eater_. Tuning level 1 _Effect Veiler_, level 1_ Level Eater_, and level 2 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, synchro summon level 4 _Armory Arm_. I draw one more card with _Hyper Librarian'_s effect."

There was now one last Xyz material still attached to _Dyson Sphere_.

"Activating _Road Warrior_'s effect; once per turn I can special a level 2 or lower machine or warrior type monster from my deck to the field. I will special summon level 2 machine-type tuner _Nitro Synchron_. _Quillbolt Hedgehog _returns to the field. Synchro summon! Level 2 _Nitro Synchron_, level 2_ Quillbolt Hedgehog, _and level 4 _Armory Arm_. Come to me once more, my faithful champion, _Stardust Dragon_!"

When _Quillbolt Hedgehog _was sent to the grave again, _Dyson Sphere_ lost its last Xyz material. There was an enormous "bang", and the enclosed star shone once more. The shell around the star began to shift and turn, first only showing cracks that released rays of brilliant light, but soon more than half of the star lay bare, glaring and pulsing like a throbbing heart.

V's monster was finally dragged out of its impregnable fortress.

Here Yusei paused, looking at his hand and calculating his next move. Though _Dyson Sphere _was now on the field, it still can't be destroyed by battle. Since he only had 300 life points left, he _must_ win this turn. Even as he pondered, a voice echoed beside his ear; it sounded far away and faint, yet all too familiar.

_Yusei, Yusei, know what you have fought for all this time_.

"Who is it?" He murmured out loud, almost involuntarily, "Wait, _father_?"

A faint glow illuminated his deck, and suddenly he knew exactly what he must do, and what he must show. "Activating _Level Eater_'s effectone more time!" He called out, "Make _Road Warrior _level 6 and special summon _Level Eater _from the grave. I will then banish _Road Warrior _as a cost to special summon level 1 tuner _Different Dimension Sprite _from my hand. Tuning _Sprite_ with _Level Eater_, synchro summon, the power of hope, synchro tuner, _Formula Synchron_! I draw two more cards with _Formula Synchron_ and _Hyper Librarian_'s effect. _Quillbolt Hedgehog _returns via its own effect one more time. Tuning level 2 _Formula Synchron_ and level 8 _Stardust Dragon_; accel synchro! Spread your wings wide, _Shooting Star Dragon_! And of course, one more draw."

"Do you ever plan to finish that turn? No matter how many monsters you bring out, you cannot destroy my _Dyson Sphere_ by battle and win this turn," V remarked, voice finally showing a crack despite the confident words.

To which Yusei replied levelly, "You only have your _Dyson Sphere_ and one face down card, V, and that card is probably something that blocks attack, since you have not yet used it to disrupt my play. You would not run _Dimensional Prison_, I imagine, so is it _Sakuretsu Armor _or _Mirror Force_, or even another _Forbidden Lance_? But it hardly matters." He turned over a second _Quickdraw Synchron_ he just drew into for V to see and explained, "I can special summon this, and with _Quillbolt Hedgehog _and _Level Eater_, I can synchro summon _Junk Destroyer_, whose effect will destroy two cards on your field."

This time V paled significantly, recognizing his inevitable defeat. But Yusei put the _Quickdraw Synchron_ back in his hand and said, "But I will not synchro summon that _Junk Destroyer_. I want to show you something, V. Activating spell card _Enemy Controller, _I will tribute _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ and take control of your _Dyson Sphere_."

"This is what you wanted me to see?" V said sharply, "How you can turn my own power against me?"

"I just wanted you to see what _Dyson Sphere _can become," A ghost of a smile surfaced on Yusei's face as he continued, "My father was a particle physicist, and I after him, not unlike the great Freeman Dyson himself. Finding a nearly inexhaustible source of energy has been my father's life work, and then mine. I have been told that such an audacious technology can lead to nothing good; in fact, it will annihilate mankind's future. So it has to be destroyed, I am told, along with everything I know. You remind me of he who once told me my world must die to save the future, V."

"But no, you are both mistaken. Destruction and vengeance are never the solution, and no end will justify cutting down everything in your way. And the meaning behind the _Dyson Sphere_, apex of human greed, you called it? No, never. Power is not inherently evil, and mankind's never-ending pursuit to do more and have more is no simple greed. Let me show you, V."

"Creating a network of two monsters, overlay _Number 9: Dyson Sphere_ and _Shooting Star Dragon_, Xyz summon! Gathering light and shadow will forge a new sword of power; become the path its light shines upon! Chaos change, all systems on line, _Number C9: Momentum_!"

As if answering his call, Shooting Star Dragon raised its reptilian head and let loose a battle cry. He took to the air, landed on top of _Dyson Sphere_, and wrapped his enormous wings around the still throbbing star. Another mighty roar, and the dragon and the star were both swallowed by a sheet of glaring white light. If one could bear to look, one would see the barely visible forms inside the light seemed to melting and reforming, two separate realities becoming one of greater power. When the glare died down a new machine rose up beside Yusei, humming and spinning, shining like a sun, yet softer, gentler.

_This _was his life work—a great and glorious power, meant to connect and serve mankind. Corruptible it may be, yes, but he will always defend it, its existence as well as its integrity.

"Since I have less than 1000 points, I can activate _Momentum_'s effect," Yusei said in a calm voice, "Once per turn I can detach a Xyz material from this card to special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard, and that special summoned monster cannot be targeted or affected by opponent's card effects until the end phase. I will detach _Shooting Star Dragon_ from _Momentum, _and special summon _Shooting Star Dragon_ from the grave, and for this turn, he is immune to anything you can throw at him."

"This, V, is how Dyson envisioned his astral sphere. Something to provide, and to protect."

"Now _Shooting Star Dragon_, attack his life points directly!"

For a minute the entire dueling hall was flooded by light, the darkness of the outer space suddenly replaced by the brilliance of the heart of an erupting star. Yusei had to close his eyes momentarily, and when he opened them again he saw V lying on the floor, cards scattered all about him. Yusei turned off his duel pad and strode forward. He stood over V and extended a hand.

V was lying there motionlessly and ignored Yusei's hand for a long while. Eventually Yusei said, "Come now, take my hand, get up."

After another long silent pause, V moved. He pushed Yusei's hand aside and stood up slowly, expression dazed. He stared right at Yusei, yet his eyes were not focused on Yusei, almost as if seeing something past Yusei's person.

"_You _are the original Number," V murmured.

"What?"

"No one can manipulate _Numbers _like that," V continued in a low and dazed voice, "The powers of _Numbers_ cards are not supposed to be malleable. They are shards of a dead world, and to be able to use that power without being adversely affected is already a precious capability. No one, no one should be able to change _Numbers_—no one except the original _Number_, the creator, the rightful owner."

Yusei could feel a headache slowly developing behind the bridge of his nose. He only wanted his wife and son back; he was not prepared for yet another epic battle against some supernatural forces—weren't ancient evil gods and time-traveling nihilists bad enough? And what is _Astral world_, this supposed _dead world_? V couldn't be talking about… Could he? Was everything just coming back full circle?

"Listen, V," Yusei said gravely, "I need some answers from you. If there is really a mad scientist trying to access a dead world for energy, and if his exploration really would endanger people here, I would want him stopped, no less than you do. I have a feeling that you genuinely believe in the justice of your cause. So please, V, tell me about it. Tell me more about this _Astral _world and what Dr. Faker is trying to do. Perhaps I can help."


	18. Surface

_**18. Surface**_

"My father and Doctor Faker are both scientists, or at least they were once upon a time," V narrated the impossible tale, "They were researching a parallel universe, _Astral World_ they called it. Except Astral world is not a normal parallel universe as one would imagine; rather, it is a dead universe. It no longer contains stars or planets or any recognizable matter; it is a simple collection of incredible energy, nestled away in a corner between the membranes of different universes. Something must have happened there, a space-time discontinuity so irrecoverably paradoxical that it wiped out the entire world's existence. But it's still there, and it contains _so _much energy. If that energy is accessible, Doctor Faker argued, we will never need to worry about global warming ever again. Eventually, they found a potential access point to Astral world; there the barrier between worlds in thin, but it still requires a lot of energy. And Faker, he…"

Here V stopped, took a long breath to calm the ripples in his voice, before continuing quietly, "That monster tricked my father and their other partner Kazuma Tsukumo, who were both his dear friends and devoted to him, to become his sacrificial lamb. Faker used their life energy to crack open a doorway. My father and Tsukumo both disappeared in the fray of crossing worlds. My father eventually returned, but in a different, mutilated form—he became Tron. Can you imagine what it is like for me? To see my father in the body of a young boy, with a face so mutilated he has to wear that mask? And Kazuma Tsukumo is still missing after all these years."

"Kazuma Tsukumo?" Yusei sighed softly, feeling his headache grow worse, "Tsukumo, the boy Yuma Tsukumo's adop.. I mean, Yuma's father?"

"Yes, Kazuma Tsukumo was Yuma's father. That boy should be as keen for vengeance as I am."

"Faker's original crime is heinous enough, but he did not stop there. Faker has a son, Haruto was the child's name, who was born with great psychic power and capable of breaking the barrier between worlds. Presently Faker is using Haruto to manipulate an exchange between those two worlds; he would send matter from our world over there, garbage mostly, and siphon back endless amount of energy."

"I see now," Yusei murmured, "Since Astral world is an immaterial collection of energy, the dead remains of a universe, any matter that ends up there will be annihilated. And then energy will be released where matter once was. _E=mc_2—an incredible amount of energy. It's like having a free fission reactor in the backyard. But how? How could a boy break open a doorway between worlds?"

Yusei shook his head with some resignation. For him to cross universes, it took thirteen years of research, fundraising, building a multi-billion dollar particle collider; apparently a child can just open up a gateway at will? Granted, it's not the same as a controlled, stable gateway connecting two living worlds, but still. "It must take a tremendous toll on the boy," Yusei commented, "To open such a gateway between worlds and maintain it long enough for a matter-energy exchange. And in fact, such an operation seems dangerous. The Astral World, being immaterial, cannot be very stable. Such frequent probe into that world…"

"Exactly!" V's voice suddenly became a touch shriller, "Now you see? I must stop Faker. _You_ must stop him. You are the original _Number_, after all."

Yusei raised an eyebrow, before asking, "Tell me, what _are_ these _Numbers _cards exactly? How are they related to the Astral world?"

Before V could answer, Yusei suddenly turned, head snapping up. He looked as if he was listening for something.

"Did you hear something?" V asked .

Yusei did not answer, still as a statue, and listening intently. This time V heard it too, a faint rumble, a muffled roar like faraway thunder. Since it was so faint, it was difficult to tell exactly what made the sound, but V thought it sounded distinctively like a dragon. Truly? But holographic dragons should not be able to roar so loudly that they can hear from a separate arena.

"That sounds like _Black Rose_, yet not…" Yusei murmured, "He sounds so unhappy… Aki!" With that he took off, racing out of the arena like a mad man. He raced along, turning around pitch black corridors almost blindly.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the jungle stadium next door. When he first burst into the arena he was assaulted from all sides by overwhelming sensory inputs: the bright, bright sunlight streaming down through a carefully concealed glass ceiling, shining between leaves, the riot of flowers brighter than precious gems, and the blooming dragon of fire looming over him. _Black Rose_? Yusei wondered a brief moment.

No, it wasn't _Black Rose Dragon_; while this creature's shape and form was exactly like that of _Black Rose Dragon_, its neck and tail were a deep red rather than black, and the petals of its wings were pale scarlet. It looked like _Black Rose Dragon_ bathed in blood. That, and the true _Black Rose Dragon_ would never stand opposite of Aki, golden eyes staring at Aki with such maliciousness. But Aki did not seem to notice the estranged menace from the not-quite-Black Rose Dragon. She seemed dazed as she looked up at the dragon, eyes teary.

"Aki!" Yusei cried, rushing towards her. Even as he ran forward he could feel a strong wind whip by, carrying flower petals sharper than razor blades. He had to stop and cover his face. This was obviously no longer a holographic projection staring back at them. How did this happen? It wasn't Aki; she had perfect control over her abilities now and would never manifest monsters in such a public way, endangering so many. What was this power? Tron, a psychic duelist as well, with power to manifest monsters in reality?

"Aki!" Yusei called again.

Aki ignored his cries, all attention focused on the dragon. Yusei was close enough to hear her whisper, "Black Rose, Black Rose, is that you? What… what happened to you?"

She walked forward a few steps, slowly approaching the dragon, a hand extended almost as if wanting to stroke the dragon's head. "Black Rose, it's me," She murmured, "Black Rose…"

A threatening roar cut off her words, and then a thorny tail whirled around and mercilessly whipped across her arm. Aki screamed and stumbled back a few steps, cradling her bloody arm and breathing deeply. Yusei was about to rush up and support her, when a blood curdling laughed stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Well well now, Ms. Tsukimono," Tron said with that childish giggle of his, "I am afraid he is my dragon. Activating the effect of _Number 49: Blood Rose Dragon_, I will detach a material to destroy every other card on the field."

Detach a material to destroy every _other_ card on the field? How is this version of _Black Rose Dragon_ so much more powerful? The wind picked up, now a veritable storm, while more and more blade-like flower petals assaulted them. Yusei was trying desperately to reach his wife's side, but now it was increasingly difficult to move in the storm.

At the last moment Aki seemed to wake from her trance and called out from between gritted teeth, "Chain to your effect, activate trap _Rose Blizzard_! Put your dragon in defense mode."

"Of course, and I will have to take 500 life points damage for every card destroyed," Tron continued with a giggle, "Six other cards on the field, so that's 3000 damage, isn't that a lot? If I were to take all the damage, my life points would be at 0, and I would lose. But your life point is higher isn't it? Surely you can take it. So I will activate the quickplay spell, _Heraldry Shield_; any effect damage I would take this turn is negated and my opponent takes the same damage."

The blood-red rose dragon screeched again, and a dozen and some thorny vines shot out all at once. Before anyone could react, the vines wrapped themselves all around Aki and took her to the air.

"Aki!" Yusei screamed.

Yusei could no longer feel the wind or the thousands of blades slashing across his body, all he could see was his Aki, trapped in a tangle of thorns high up in the air. While Yusei was furiously calculating what possible weapons he had against the might of a dragon, the thorny vines loosened their hold. Aki fell from midair and crashed right into Yusei's arms.

She was cold and pale like hardened snow, and bloodied all over. Her eyes were tightly shut. For that one heart-wrenching moment Yusei thought he could no longer detect a breath from the woman in his arms. "Aki, Aki," He called in a whisper.

Just as he was about to lose hope, amber eyes suddenly snapped open, glowing like two pools of molten gold. "How dare he," Aki murmured fiercely, "How dare he do this to _my_ dragon!"

She struggled to her feet and stood proud and straight, eyes ablaze. "My turn, I draw!" She called, "Normal Summon _Debris Dragon_, its effect allows me to special summon a monster with 500 ATK or lower from the grave, so I will bring back _Dandylion_. Tuning level 4 _Debris Dragon_ and level 3 _Dandylion_, synchro summon!"

"Cold flame engulfs the world; pitch black flower, bloom! Unfold your wings, _Black Rose Dragon_!"

Amidst the powerful and familiar roar, _Black Rose Dragon_ rose up in a hailstorm of crimson flower petals. The roar sounded louder than what a holograph projector can generate; this was the true _Black Rose Dragon_ in all his glory. For a moment the two florid dragons glared at each other out of the same golden eyes, rumbling quietly and threateningly.

Tron laughed and clapped his hands together, saying, "So _that _is a synchro monster I have heard so much about lately! Why, isn't he quite handsome? But they have the same ATK, or are you activating _Black Rose Dragon_'s effect? But either way, they would both be destroyed."

"Really?" A cold and determined light stole Aki's eyes as she put down another card on her D-pad, "Activate spell, _Mark of the Rose_. Banish plant-type _Glow-up Bulb_ to take control of your _Number 49: Blood Rose Dragon_."

When both dragons stood before Aki, a subtle and faint glow surrounded them all. But Aki fell silent, as if unsure what to do. She looked both relieved and anxious. "I must do something," She whispered feverishly, "He should not look like this, not so malevolent and terrifying. I am not like that anymore, and nor is he. Help me, Yusei, help me heal him."

Yusei gripped her hand firmly. "He is your dragon, Aki," Yusei said, "You know what to do, Aki. Believe, and I am right here behind you."

A pregnant pause, then Aki called out, "Creating a network of two monsters, overlay _Black Rose Dragon_ and _Number 49: Blood Rose Dragon_, Xyz summon! Gathering light and shadow will forge a new world of dreams; flower of rebirth, bloom! Chaos change, arise, _Number C49: Star of Life!"_

It was as if a young star rose up between the two dragons. First a silvery glow illuminating those florid wings, then a starburst of brilliant white swallowed both dragons. When the light died down, a dragon with the same flowery wings but pure white in colour emerged. He let loose a piercing cry and wrapped his wings around Aki and Yusei protectively.

Aki looked up at those dragon wings and smiled. She was so pale and weary, but she looked at peace. "Yusei, how I have missed you all those year! I have felt so alone, even if I did not realize what this loneliness was," She whispered, gripping Yusei's hand tighter.

Yusei took a sharp breath. "Aki, Aki, do you mean you remember now?"

Aki did not answer directly, only continued on in that same wistful voice, "I want to see our child again, and take him home. He hasn't met his grandparents yet, or Martha."

"I promise you we will go home together, Aki."

Aki nodded with a sigh and closed her eyes. A small smile still hung on her lips, though she became still in Yusei's arms, and her very shallow and faint breaths are the only sounds breaking the silence. Around them the white wings of _Star of Life _began to disintegrate into a million shards of light.

When the dragon faded into a shower of sparkles the world came back alive once more. The audience's shouts, Tron's wild laughs, and the announcer's screams; all the chaotic sounds piled on top of Yusei, threatening to bury him under. Yusei closed his eyes briefly, pushed all the sounds aside, and turned to leave with Aki in his arms.

"Aww, leaving already?" Tron shouted from behind him, "What about this duel? And of course—" Now with more maliciousness, "—the _Numbers_ cards."

Yusei whirled around, staring at the vengeance-driven man trapped in a child's body. "She forfeits this duel," Yusei said, "As for the _Numbers_ cards, you can wait until you duel me. Listen, Tron. I can agree with your cause of stopping Doctor Faker, but I cannot agree with any of this you are doing. So a word of warning: stop, or I will put a stop to you."


	19. Creeping Darkness

**_19. Creeping Darkness_**

Aki woke to find herself lying in a familiar hospital bed, all bandaged up and hooked to the IV lines. The small window half hidden by curtains showed a pitch black night sky dotted with a few lonely stars. Aki was rather used to seeing patients in this state, but when it was her turn to lie there on that sterile bed, it felt strange and uncomfortable. She tugged at the IV tube without thinking much, trying to get rid of the device. A gloved hand gripped her arm and stilled her motion, then she heard Yusei's voice, chiding, "Don't, Aki. You lost a lot of blood and your body needs this extra fluid right now."

Aki could feel tears prickling her eyes at the sound of his voice. She protested weakly, "I can heal myself, you know that."

"Doesn't change the fact you need the IV therapy," Yusei said firmly, "Stay still and rest, Aki. No wonder they say doctors make the worst patients."

"Yusei, oh Yusei!" She sighed, and closed her eyes. A moment of silence later, she asked quietly, "Are you here to take me home, Yusei?"

"Whenever you are ready to go home, Aki; you need not to push yourself."

Aki smiled, before asking curiously, "Though I do wonder, how do you plan to get home? I suppose this world is an alternate universe to our own; surely universe hopping can't be as simple as getting on a plane and go. What is your plan?"

"My duel runner is equipped with locator equipment," Yusei explained, "It's basically quantum entangled with the particle accelerator in our world. It can take us home."

"Even if you can pinpoint locations, there still needs to be an enormous amount of energy in order to open a wormhole between worlds."

"I already investigated the power plants around the city. The nuclear power plant by the sea has enough output."

"What?" Aki was somewhat alarmed, "You plan to hijack the power of an entire power plant? People's lives depend on that power plant."

"I will only need to hijack it for ten minutes, fifteen at most," Yusei explained, "We will go at night, when all financial markets are closed. The traffic signals in the City are all equipped with solar batteries and fifteen minutes of power outage should be fine. And I already looked at this hospital the first time I came looking for you; the primary back-up generators will support all machineries for twenty-four hours, correct?"

At this Aki laughed, shaking her head and saying, "Of course, Yusei. I am sorry for doubting. I should know you would have everything planned out, and you would never endanger anyone. Though, there is one more thing..." Here her expression sobered, and she looked up at Yusei, the light in her eyes quivering, "Have you... have you planned out how to take our child home with us?"

Dead silence was the only reply. Yusei stood very still, expression as stony as his posture. After a long silence, Aki called out softly, "Yusei?" Still no response.

Aki sighed and murmured, "That boy, Yuma Tsukumo, he is our Yuma isn't he?"

Yusei was finally jolted out of his silence. "How did you know?" He asked in a hoarse low voice.

"When I first met that boy, I felt something," Aki answered with a wistful smile, "He looks like my little boy, Yusei, he does, even if he is all grown up now. I am right, aren't I? Call it a mother's instinct, I suppose. But I understand your silence. He told me all about his family before, his big sister and his grandma, and his...his parents, those good people. He is devoted to them..." Here her voice cracked, disintegrating into a half-choked sob.

Yusei did not speak, only sat down beside her and hugged her close.

The silence was abruptly broken by the sound of shuffling steps. The door swung open and Yuma charged in, eyes fierce and expression darker than anyone had ever known.

"Doctor Rosalind!" He exclaimed and charged up to Aki's bedside. He reached out as if wanting to hug her, but then upon seeing the bandages and the IV tube he froze, eye growing watery and arms still half extended.

Aki gave him a glowing smile and took a hold of his hand, saying, "I am fine, my boy, don't worry."

"How _dare_ he!" Yuma said through clenched teeth, "That Tron, he is a monster! All he ever does is hurt people, using his own children as weapons! III, V, even IV, they are in truth decent people; they could have been my friends—III is my friend! But Tron made them do all those horrible things, even though they didn't want to. And Tron did this to you. I... I want to kill him!"

Aki's eyes widened at the child's harsh words. She tightened the hold on his hand and said, "Yuma, you can't think like that..."

The boy broke her off, saying vehemently, "Don't you worry, Doctor Rosalind; I will make him _pay_ for what he did to you."

Aki sighed and shook her head. "Silly boy, that's exactly why I worry. Don't do anything foolish, Yuma."

"It's not foolish!" Yuma protested, "Tron _has_ to be stopped. I _must _stop him!"

Yusei put a hand on the boy's shoulder and turned him around gently but firmly. He knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with the child. "Of course Tron has to be stopped," Yusei said softly, "But not at the cost of your principles. Should your actions become like his, you have only proven he won, and no evil truly stopped. And really, shouldn't you focus on what's ahead of you? Tomorrow is the semi-final matches and you are duelling the Asian Championship runner-up Ryoga Kamishiro. He is a formidable opponent; you need to focus on him. As for Tron, he is my opponent tomorrow."

Yuma raised his head, looking even more panicked and desperate. "You will get hurt!" The boy said, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Have a little faith in my skills, Yuma."

Yuma studied the man before him, expression not lacking skepticism, but eventually nodded reluctantly after a long silence. He grabbed Aki's hand again, and said, "Please rest, and get better soon, Doctor Rosalind. And don't worry about anything, just rest. I am going to go now; I have a lot to do." Though his voice was level, there was a dark flare of determination and ferocity in Yuma's eyes.

Once outside the hospital, Yuma took a deep breath. Seeing the woman he had come to adore lying on a hospital bed just added fuel to the angry fire burning at the pit of his stomach. Unbidden, Tron's face crossed his mind once more. A single visible eye gleamed from underneath that hideous mask, making him want to look away yet too furious to look away. Tron's mocking voice resounded beside his ears again, "Do you hate me, Yuma Tsukumo? You have every right to hate me, and Faker. Yes, hate me, don't shy away from it. Let the dark fire of hatred and vengeance consume your heart." Tron laughed while spewing out these words. He didn't care if his own son is mired in a life and death duel, and he didn't care if his son nearly killed an innocent little girl—Shark's sister—at his command. Thinking of these things only made Yuma's blood boil.

"Yuma."

Astral appeared beside the boy, translucent eyes full of concern. "Yuma, surely you can't be thinking about meeting Tron at midnight like he said. He is only taunting you."

"Come, Yuma, meet me at the empty warehouse on the pier at midnight," Tron had said to the boy, "Duel me. I want to see what you are capable of. Should you win, I will tell you everything, including where your father is."

Yuma pursed his lips. "Astral, I will go meet Tron," The boy said with unshakable conviction, "This can't go on; I can't let him hurt more people, especially not Mr. Yusei Fudo! And he might be the only person who knows where dad is. I have to go to him on his terms if I want to find dad."

"And I don't want to see you hurt, Yuma," Astral argued in a low voice.

"But I won't get hurt," Yuma raised his head higher, voice gaining that streak of boyish determination and bravado, "I will duel him and I will win. I have been getting better and better; I can and I will defeat Tron, I have to!" A pause, and then, "You will help me, won't you, Astral? I need your help."

"Of course I will," Astral said quietly, "I will always help you, as long as I am able, Yuma."

When they reached the warehouse on the pier it was not quite midnight, but Tron was already there. He still wore the body of a child, so small in the emptiness of the warehouse, yet still he loomed large and imposing. "Well well now," Tron cackled shrilly, "Good boy, you came! How glad I am to see you. You are a dauntless one, just like Kazuma."

"Let's save the useless talk, alright?" Yuma barked at him, "Let's duel, and when I win, you will stop your revenge craziness and you will tell me what happened to my father!"

So Tron activated his duel gazer. "Since you asked so sweetly, let's begin then, my boy," He said.

"I am going first; draw!" Yuma shouted and pulled up a card, boyish face utterly serious. He glanced at his hand, and threw down two cards on his D-pad. "I normal summon _Gagaga Magician_, and then set one card in the spell and trap zone. Go ahead, Tron, do your worst."

Tron only laughed. "Aren't you full of it! You are aptly named, little wild horse. Well then, I shall hold you in suspense no longer. Activate continuous spell, _Heraldry Payment Seal_. As soon as this card is on the field, whenever either player needs to pay life points to activate a card or effect, he can choose to banish a card from the extra deck instead."

Yuma narrowed his eyes. What is Tron planning? Why would he play a card that gave both player the same advantage? Unless Tron uses many cards that require life points as costs? But he didn't remember seeing Tron play any such card. Yuma was still pondering when Tron put down another card and said, "Now activate one more continuous spell card, _Cosmo Suppression_!"

"When this card is on the field, either player can pay life points until he has only 1 life point left to declare a word; both players must banish all cards that contain the declared word in their names from hand, field, graveyard, deck, and extra deck. Cards banished by _Cosmo Suppression_'s effect cannot be targeted or affected by other card effects."

**"****_What_****?!" **Yuma screamed that one word, and was too dumbstruck to say aught else. Even Astral was too shocked to say anything other than muttering a vehement curse. 

Tron only laughed louder. "Why so glum? This is only beginning. By _Heraldry Payment Seal_'s effect, I will banish _OOPArts Crystal Alien_ to activate_ Cosmo Suppression_'s effect, declaring _Gagaga_. Come now my boy, banish your monster, and everything else in your deck and hand, of course."

Yuma stared at Tron, eyes wide and motionless. He was still for so long, that finally Astral put a translucent hand on his shoulder and murmured, "It's alright, Yuma, don't lose hope; we can still win."

At this Yuma exploded, though for a reason Astral did not foresee. "_Crystal Alien _is III's monster!" The little boy screamed, "How could he just _banish _it like that, using it as cost for some stupid scheme. Tron, is that what III is to you? To be paid out like a coin? He is your _son_!"

"Oh my!" Tron laughed, "Aren't you so full of righteousness. Shouldn't you worry about your own battle a little more, Yuma?"

Without any warning, a gaping hole opened up right in front of Yuma. If it weren't for Astral grabbing Yuma's arm and stabilizing him, the boy could easily have fallen in. Like a ravenous mouth, the bottomless hole swallowed _Gagaga Magician_ whole, and his face-down trap card _Gagagarush_ was also quickly buried.

"Don't forget the rest of them in your hand, deck, and extra deck," Tron said.

Six more cards flew out of Yuma's deck, disappearing into the blackness of the gaping hole before Yuma. The duel only just started, and he already lost eight cards, nearly a quarter of his deck, permanently.

"I set two cards face down in the spell and trap zone, and end my turn," Tron announced.

"And it's my turn, draw!"

Yuma did not even get a good look at card he just drew into, when Tron called out, "Trap activate, _Different Dimension Dynamite!_ This card gives you 300 life points damage for everyone your banished cards. I count eight of them, Yuma."

The last of Tron's words were buried by a deafening sound of explosion. Before Yuma could react, he was surrounded by flame. The wave of incredible heat washed over him, scorching every inch of his skin.

_It hurts it hurts it hurts…_

No amount of determination and courage could stop the boy from screaming out loud. Like any other miserable little boy, he called out for those closest to him, close yet so far.

"Mom!" Yuma screamed, "Dad! Help me, it hurts, please help me! Dad!"


	20. Memory Crusher

**_20. Memory Crusher_**

"Yuma!"

Astral wrapped his translucent arms around the screaming boy, and for the first time wishing his form was of something more material so he could shield the boy from the hellfire all around them. "Yuma, hang in there! We can do this, Yuma," The spirit whispered beside Yuma.

His immaterial touch felt like a cool breeze, and Yuma could feel the painful haze around him retreat momentarily. He forced his eyes open, staring ahead at Tron through sheets of flame. "Since I took effect damage," Yuma said through clenched teeth, "Special summon _Damage Mage _from my hand! I gain life points equal to the damage I took. Guess what? Your _D.D. Dynamite_ was for nothing."

As the fires died down Yuma took another deep breath, and continued in a steadier voice, "_Damage Mage_ is a spellcaster, so I can equip _Wonder Wand _to her, and tribute her to draw two cards." Yuma studies the cards he drew into for a couple minutes, before slapping one down on his D-Pad, "Normal summon _Gogogo Golem_, and then enter battle phase. _Gogogo Golem_, attack his life points directly!"

"Not quite. Upon attack declaration, trap activate, _Dimensional Prison_! Banish your _Gogogo Golem_."

Yuma growled. Even if this sort of trap is only to be expected, he grew a little bit angrier all the same. "I set three cards in the spell and trap zone, turn end."

Tron laughed and drew for his turn, but his laughter was cut short when Yuma called out, "My turn to activate a trap! _Commander of Swords! _Show me that card you just drew, if it is a spell or trap, I can choose to discard your draw or to destroy one spell or trap card on the field."

"Oh?" Tron was surprised, but still utterly unconcerned. He turned over the card in his hand for Yuma to see—it was another _D.D. Dynamite_. Seeing Yuma's face scrunch up with pain and barely concealed fear, Tron said cheerily, "I guess you didn't really want to see that, eh, my boy? But let's go on. How will you resolve _Commander of Swords' _effect?"

Yuma was silent for a few seconds, but eventually the boy said, "I choose to destroy one spell or trap you control; destroy your _Cosmo Suppression_." He never wanted to feel the fires of _D.D. Dynamite _ever again, but still it was more important to get rid of _Cosmo Suppression_. How could he hope to win when Tron could banish all of his key monsters with a single word? He had to get rid of that spell if he wanted a chance at winning.

But Tron only laughed. "How valiant! Unfortunately, it's not that easy to get rid of _Cosmo Suppression_. _Heraldry Payment Seal_'s effect activates, when a continuous on the field would be destroyed, I must banish a card from my extra deck instead. So I will banish _No. 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer_, and _Cosmo Suppression_ stays. And I will activate my spells again. Banish _No. 88: Gimmick Puppet Destiny Leo_ as cost, declare _Djinn_. Go ahead, my boy, banish all your monsters."

Four more cards from the extra deck. Yuma watched dumbly as his _Djinns_flew out of his extra deck, disappearing into nothingness one by one. He could not move nor speak, and for once he was terrified. Did he really stand a chance? How could he possibly win, when his monsters were simply banished into the void, without any possibility of return?

"Now, not much to do here anymore; I will set two cards, and end my turn," Tron concluded.

Rather mechanically, Yuma drew for his turn. As soon as he drew Tron said, "Trap activate, _Different Dimension Dynamite_ once more. This time I count _twelve_banished cards, Yuma my boy, that's 3600 damage."

The firestorm at least woke Yuma up good and proper. The boy snapped his head up and screamed, "Trap activate, _Damage Diet! _Halve all damage I take this turn."

Maybe the fire only lasted half the time it did last turn, Yuma was in too much pain to really keep tab. While he was struggling to calm his rapid panting, he heard Tron speak again. "You realize, Yuma," Tron said, "That _Cosmo Suppression_ and _Heraldry Payment Seal_ work for both players. You can very well banish a good chunk of cards from my deck as well. Ah, I realize that you probably don't have _Different Dimension Dynamite_, but you do run _Trap Reborn_, no?"

Yuma bit down on his bottom lip. It's true, in fact, one of his face-down cards was _Trap Reborn_.

"All you have to do is to banish one of your extra deck as cost," Tron continued, "Declare a word, say _Heraldry_, and then activate _Trap Reborn _to copy my _Different Dimension Dynamite_, you might win the game this very moment."

Yuma looked at Tron suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this? You actually want me to win?"

"You have to understand that I am not all too concerned with winning or losing," Tron shrugged as if he really didn't care, "And in any case, I do want to tell you about your father, Yuma my boy. Kazuma was, after all, a good friend. But I want to see you earn this right yourself. Are you worthy of avenging your father, Yuma?"

"Worthy..." The boy seemed blank for a moment, then he shouted, "I would never disappoint my father! Of course I am worthy of him!"

"Is that so? Then, Yuma my boy, win this duel and show me you are indeed ready and worthy of avenging his pains. Defeat me, Yuma. Use that _Cosmos Suppression_."

Yuma did not speak for a long while. His head was bowed, and even Astral could not tell what the boy was thinking. "Yuma..." Astral began, clearly concerned.

At that moment Yuma raised his head, bright eyes shining with unwavering determination. "I am a worthy son of my father. I will become a duelist my father can be proud of," Yuma declared, "That means a duelist who does not abuse his own allies. I don't need to use that _Cosmos Suppression _to win; father taught me better than that." The light in the boy's eyes was so sharp and clear, like the most pristine crystals, that even Astral had to turn away slightly, feeling somewhat blinded.

With that the boy put down a card onto his D-pad. "Entering main phase 1, I normal summon _Tasuke Knight_; since I normal summoned a monster, I can special summon _Kagetokage_ from my hand. Overlaying level 4 _Tasuke Knight_ and level 4 _Kagetokage_, creating a network of two monsters, Xyz summon: _No. 39 Utopia_! Tron, this is how _I_ duel. _Utopia_, attack him directly!"

That one attack turned the table, with Yuma's 2200 life points having a small advantage over Tron's 1500. But Tron did not seem concerned at all, only breathed an exaggerated suffering sigh. "I suppose, then," The man in a child's body said cheerily, "I will just have to destroy you, Yuma."

Tron drew a card for his turn and declared, "First, I will activate my face down trap, _Jar of Greed_, giving me another draw." He glanced at the three cards in his hand, and then continued, "Now, normal summon _Tour Guide from the Underworld_, its effect allows me to special summon another level 3 fiend, _Tour Bus from the Underworld_ from the deck. And since I normal summoned a level 3 monster this turn, I can special summon _Kagemucha Knight _from the deck. You see what is coming, Yuma? Creating a network of three level 3 monsters, Xyz summon!_ Number 49: Blood Rose Dragon_."

"You know _Blood Rose Dragon_'s effect, Yuma? I can detach a material to destroy every other card on the field—that means your _Utopia_ and your face down card. Of course, I will have to take damage, but I can very well afford it at the presently. But you will have no field, no hand, a measly 2200 life points left. You see, your defeat is inevitable."

Yuma said through clenched teeth, "That's what you think! My _Tasuke Knight_will end up in the graveyard, and since I have no card in hand, I can special summon him to negate the attack and end the battle phase!"

"Really, Yuma my boy? Did you forget that one of the materials attached to _Blood Rose Dragon _is _Tour Bus from the Underworld? _Did I not mention that when my _Tour Bus from the Underworld _is sent to the graveyard, I can return one card in either player's graveyard to deck? You see, I do plan to detach _Tour Bus_, and I do plan to put your _Tasuke Knight _back in the deck."

Yuma blanched instantly. Before him, the bloody red dragon with florid wings rose into the sky with a piercing cry. He stared at the dragon, pale and perfectly still like a stone statue.

How was it that Tron had everything worked out so perfectly? Soon he would have no field, no hand, and nothing in the graveyard that could possibly defend him. What could he do? Was there no hope at all?

"There is nothing else now," Astral whispered, "Other than to gamble."

That's all the encouragement the boy needed. "Respond to your summon!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs, more to give himself courage, "Trap activate,_ Trap Reborn_; I will pay half of my life points and banish _Jar of Greed_from your graveyard in order to use its effect—I draw one card!"

_Everything rides on this draw. Father, help me, help me win, help me make you proud! _Muttering a fervent prayer inside, Yuma closed his eyes and pulled out the top card of his deck. There was a faint flash, as if signaling the birth of something potent, but Yuma did not quite catch it. The boy opened his eyes very slowly, and found himself staring at the smiling face of a beautiful green-haired girl.

_Effect Veiler._

What? When did this get into his deck? Yuma blinked a couple times, and finally remembered that after Kaito's operation, while discussing the upcoming quarter finals, Mr. Yusei Fudo had given him a card, saying it would be a good addition to his deck and would protect him in a tight spot. Instinctively trusting Yusei's judgment, Yuma put the card into his deck after only a brief glance. What did she do again? Yuma scanned the card text quickly and felt a wave of overwhelming relief wash over him. Saved, indeed!

"Last desperate gamble? Draw all you like, but it won't save you. Activating _Blood Rose Dragon_'s effect, I detach _Tour Bus from the Underworld _to destroy every other card on the field."

"Oh no you don't!" The boy shouted triumphantly, "Chain to the effect, I send _Effect Veiler _from my hand to the graveyard, and negate your _Blood Rose Dragon_'s effect until the end of the turn."

"What? _Effect Veiler_?" For the first time Tron seemed genuinely surprised, "I have never heard of such a card."

Yuma raised his head confidently, saying, "No one can know everything. I took a gamble and my deck rewarded me; this is the start of your defeat, Tron."

Tron was quiet for a good half a minute, before laughing once more. "Ah, I see. _Effect Veiler_, a tuner monster; no wonder I have never heard of such thing before, this card does not even belong to our world. Oh Yuma, my little boy, I was still pondering how best to tell you the entire story, but it seems your past is already catching up to you."

"What? What do you mean, 'does not belong to our world'?" Yuma protested, "Just because you've never seen it before, doesn't mean it's not legal! Lots of people have tunermonsters; Dr. Rosalind has them too."

At that Tron exclaimed with a long laugh, "Oh you oblivious little fool!"

Yuma was getting tired of Tron's mumbo-jumbo, so he shouted, "Will you just get on with the duel? I don't have all night to waste!"

Tron sighed exaggeratedly and asked, "Yuma, my boy, have you ever wondered why your father became interested in the exploration of alternate universes and dimensional gateways?"

"Huh?" Yuma was taken aback. Of all things he thought Tron might say, he did not expect this. And what was the point? What exactly was Tron trying to tell him? So Yuma replied, "My father was an explorer; he was interested in exploring, that's what he does."

"You father was an archaeologist by training," Tron corrected the boy, "With a specialization in Mesoamerican civilizations. When your older sister was just a baby girl, he was already a rising starlet in academia. He was expected to be the next great archaeologist. But one day he decided to give up archaeology and take up theoretic physics and the exploration of alternative universes instead. That kind of exploration was considered pseudoscience at best, or simple madness. Everyone thought he had gone crazy, even I thought the same at one point."

"My father wasn't crazy! He must have discovered something important, that's why he wanted to explore alternate universes."

"Kazuma did discover something important from the alternate universe," Tron took a long pause here, before spitting out a soft word, "You."

Yuma blinked, and then blinked again. He had the distinct feeling that Tron just made a supremely important revelation, but he didn't get any of it.

So Tron continued, voice soft and low, "Yuma my boy, Kazuma Tsukumo was by no means mad. He was brave, curious, and mind-bafflingly selfless. He told me the entire story himself. He said, ever since you suddenly appeared in his backyard in a blinding flash of light, crying for mama and papa like the baby you were, he was determined to help you find home. Not just a home with him either. Can you see now, Yuma, why he was so keen on exploring alternate universes? He was convinced that your world is out there somewhere, and he wanted to reunite you with your birth parents—those parents who not only abandoned you, but abandoned you to an entirely different universe."


	21. The Beginning of the End

_**21. The Beginning of the End**_

There was a long, long silence, and then a heart-wrenching scream.

"You lie!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs to the man-child in front of him.

But Tron only laughed and raised a hand, "Come now, why would I lie about such things, my boy? If you would not believe my words, perhaps I should show you. Come, Yuma, take a look at my memories, and listen to Kazuma himself." Even as he said those words, the world about them changed.

Yuma suddenly found himself standing in what looked like a lab room. Nearly two dozen monitor screens formed a wall to his left, and behind him an enormous machine hummed. Two men in white lab coats sat in front of the wall of screens, monitoring the interminable stream of numbers and graphs flashing across while chatting.

It's _them_, Yuma realized, his father Kazuma Tsukumo and Tron, or Byron Arclight. The two scientists talked amiably, like the best of friends. Yuma heard Tron ask, "Tell me more about this little boy you found in your backyard. How is it that you are so certain that he is from another universe? Though we live in a well-off and happy society, it's not unheard off that an unprepared, desperate parent might abandon his or her child."

"It's not like the boy was left on our doorsteps," Kazuma replied, "Mirai and I were having a glass of wine in the backyard, when suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light. The baby just _appeared_ in the light. I formulated many other hypotheses, and to be honest, wormhole and alternate universe is probably the sanest of all my guesses. As I started digging a little, I learned from a physicist friend that the neutrino detector in the city picked up an explosion of energy and exotic particles that day, much more than what even the severest solar storm can produce. They were all quite baffled over there. And this anomaly happened at the exact same time Yuma appeared in my backyard. I thought there must be _some_ connection."

To which Tron nodded, "I agree, there is probably some connection; otherwise it is simply too much of a coincidence. Though how does our project right now connect to Yuma?"

"I have been doing more tracking and analysis since then. All the wormhole occurrences we are investigating right now happened after Yuma appeared in my backyard, and they are displaying similar energy signature compared to the original incident when Yuma first appeared. I think the alternative universe we are searching for is indeed Yuma's original world."

"Aye, I see."

Here the machine made a long beeping sound, and numbers and trend lines start to flash by at a faster rate. Kazuma and Tron both jumped, grabbing their notepads and pens and scribbling furiously. It was a good five minutes later when the machine and the numbers calmed down once more. Kazuma threw down his pen and breathed deeply.

"Those numbers look promising," he said with a laugh.

"Quite!" Tron commented with the same excitement, "I think we are getting closer to finding a usable gateway to this other world."

"And getting closer to Yuma's real parents! Though, if I can really find his parents, it will be quite the daunting challenge the sit the boy down and tell him everything. And a challenge for everyone in the family too. Mirai is quite attached to him now; she always wanted a little boy. Even Akari is in love with that little squirt."

"And what of you, my friend?"

"Me?" Kazuma paused for a long moment, before saying with a seldom-heard tenderness, "What can I say? He can visit any time. He will always be my little boy, as long as he wants to be."

"He is practically your own son, Kazuma," Tron commented, "I do wonder, why are you so intent on finding his real parents? They did abandon him after all. He has a home and a family with you, isn't that the best for him?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Who am I to say what is best is for Yuma? Everyone deserves the truth about his origin. And either way, if he were really just left on my doorsteps, I probably would not bother looking for his parents. But the way it happened, somehow I don't think his real parents abandoned him. Hey, if I get rid of him, that means someone else can reclaim him."

"You love him so much you just can't wait to be rid of him," Tron joked, "To be honest, sometimes I feel like that too with my boys. The bunch of brats they are!"

At that Kazuma laughed and said, "Exactly! Aye, if I can really be rid of him, I will be happy knowing I have done something good."

Yuma's eyes were already blurry with tears, and upon hearing these words he could not even stay standing any longer. He collapsed onto his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. The lab room in the memories faded, and he was back in the cold, pitch-black warehouse. Not far in front him, Tron laughed with a child's voice. But Yuma did not seem to notice or care; he pounded his small fist on the rough ground and howled, hot tears streaming down his face.

_They didn't want me; no one ever wanted me_. _And they are all gone, because of me._

In the shock of the moment and utterly confused, even Kazuma's tender declarations of affection sounded twisted and venomous to Yuma. All the boy heard was that "they did abandon him" and "get rid of him". A sudden swelling despair swallowed him whole, and he could only cry.

"Yuma, Yuma!" Astral's immaterial hand gripped the boy's arm, "Yuma, Tron is only trying to disrupt your dueling! Stand up, Yuma, snap out of it!"

"They never wanted me," Yuma murmured through his tears, "My real parents abandoned me, threw me away to another world like a piece of garbage. Father explored so he could return me—so he could be rid of me. And now he is gone. Sister Akari, she doesn't have her parents anymore, because of me. It was all my fault."

"No, Yuma, you can't possibly believe that!"

Dark mist rose up and swirled about the boy, almost as if the growing despair in his heart took on physical form and overflowed his small body. Behind the black mist, Tron nodded and said in a low poisonous hiss, "Indeed, Yuma, it's all because of you. Our world was perfectly sane, until your coming started this chain of events. And you shall pay, Yuma, alongside Faker, for all the misfortunes I have suffered."

"Activate spell card, _Xyz Factor_, I banish _Blood Rose Dragon_ to special summon all the monsters used to Xyz summon it. Return to me, _Tour Guide, Tour Bus_, and _Kagemucha Knight_! Now, creating a network of three monsters, overlay everything on my field, Xyz summon—_No. 63: Dystopia_!"

Yuma raised his head and looked at the twisted monster rising up in front of him, but his usually bright eyes were blank and unseeing. "You are right, it's all my fault," Yuma said to Tron, voice barely a whisper but heavy like the darkest rain clouds, "If it weren't for me, there would be no wormholes, no alternative universes. Father wouldn't be gone, nor would you. And Doctor Faker would be normal. No one would be missing his father."

"No, Yuma!" Astral placed himself in front of the boy and gripped his shoulders, trying to shake him awake, "Yuma, you can't possibly think it's your fault! You have to defeat this mad man; this is your only chance at helping your friends. You lose here, and everyone is doomed to vengeance and darkness."

"I can't, I can't," Yuma whispered.

"You can pay for all the pain I suffered!" Tron snarled, "Activate _Dystopia_'s effect, detach one Xyz material from _Dystopia_ and send face-up _Heraldry Payment Seal_ from my side of the field as cost, target your _Utopia_: my monsters increases its ATK by _Utopia_'s original ATK while _Utopia_ loses 1000 ATK. My monster will be at 2600, and your _Utopia _a measly 1500. Now my faithful servant, emblem of all my pain and vengeance, attack _Utopia_!"

"Yuma, activate _Utopia_'s effect!"

The boy stared back at his spirit companion, silent and unseeing; he was drowning in the shadows of despair, already beyond reach. There was nothing left to do. So Astral wrapped his arms around the boy tightly and tried to shield Yuma as best as he could from _Dystopia_'s attack.

The force blasted them back a good dozen feet. Yuma was dragged across the cold floor, his elbows scraped raw and bleeding, but the boy barely noticed. He was lying there like a broken rag doll, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Not far away, Tron laughed again.

"I am afraid that is that, my boy," Tron said in a chilling voice, "Did I remember to mention that _Dystopia_'s effect can be activated in either player's turn? No matter what you draw into, no matter what monster you put out, you can't hope to win."

"Yuma," Ignoring Tron, Astral called once more, "Yuma, stand up. Believe me, we can win this. You need to stand and fight back, Yuma!"

The boy shifted his head an inch, a pair of empty big eyes turned towards Astral, looking up blankly. Still Yuma did not speak. Astral stared back at the child, and suddenly he felt the overwhelming urge to cry. Oh how it _hurts_! Alongside the piercing pain in his chest, a torrent of visions assailed him.

_The sky was burning. Death was looking down from above. A slender form rushed up in front of him, fiery hair and scarlet skirt fluttering like the last rose of summer shivering in the chilling wind. Fire and brimstone of apocalypse crashed into the earth. A heart-wrenching cry, a last glimpse of skeletal crimson wings, and then everything vanished. Replaced by a baby face with bright, bright eyes and hair raven black and rose red. A vision of hope._

Oh, Yuma.

"Yuma," Astral whispered, leaning in to kiss the boy on the forehead, "Yuma, listen to me, whether you can hear or not. Nothing was your fault. You are wanted and you are loved. I love you, my child, and I will always be with you. Believe that, and remember that." With that the spirit rose and turned to face Tron.

"You have not won yet, Tron," Astral said, looking straight on at the hideous mask, "I draw."The top card from Yuma's deck floated up in a haze of golden glow, hovering in mid-air like some mystical apparition.

"A single top-deck will not save you, no matter how miraculous," Tron said, "Even if you can draw into some legendary card like _Black Luster Soldier—Envoy of the Beginning, _it would do nothing against my _Dystopia_. Well now? Let's see what you drew into."

Astral shook his head slowly. The card floated down, eventually landed on Yuma's hand, still glowing faintly gold. "I don't need to use that card; it is not for me either way," Astral said, "You seem to forget something, Tron: your _Cosmo Suppression _is still on the field, and I can still use it."

The hideous mask hid Tron's shocked expression, though that sudden sharp intake of breath was still audible.

"I will pay life points until I only have 1 life point left," Astral continued calmly, "To active _Cosmo Suppression_'s effect. The word I declare—_Number._"

"What?!" Tron exclaimed, for the first time sound fearful and panicked, "Everyone of them will be banished, gone forever! No, you cannot take away my powers like this! And you will kill yourself…" His exclamation was cut short when something swallowed his _No. 63: Dystopia_ whole. Yet when _Dystopia_ was gone, the oppressive darkness seemed to lift a little.

Yuma blinked very slowly, blank eyes clearing up just a little. He realized he was lying on the ground. Why was he just lying there?

One by one, the _Numbers _card disappeared into the depth of the unknown, each one gone with a faint streak of light. And with the disappearance of every _Number_ card, a piece of Astral's translucent form would vanish as well. He too was being swallowed by the unknown power of _Cosmo Suppression_.

"No, no!" Tron cried shrilly. 

Then there was a loud "crack"! And the hideous mask hiding Tron's face shattered into a million shards. The heraldic sign on Tron's hand glared a violent red for a moment, and then was gone without a trace. A sudden flare of light enveloped Tron's form, and he screamed. His scream started out as a childish, sharp wail, but quickly lowered into the hoarse cry of a full grown man. Tron was reverting back to his own body, the body of the scientist Byron Arclight.

When Tron finally stood up to his full height, Yuma snapped awake. The boy's eyes widened, bright like the glowing eyes of a deer caught in the headlight. "Astral!" Yuma screamed, and scrambled up, only to see the last shred of Astral's form fading with the glow.

"Yuma," The vanishing spirit smiled and whispered, "I love you, my child. Remember my words to you."

_I will always be with you_.


	22. Into the Void

_**22. Into the Void**_

"Astral, Astral!" Yuma screamed into the empty darkness of the warehouse, "Astral, don't, don't do this to me again! You can't just leave me here!"

Not far away from him, Byron Arclight slowly rose up and stood to his full height. The hideous mask no longer covered his face, but somehow he seemed even more sinister before. He stared at Yuma with eyes full of venom, and said, "Why, Yuma? Why would this spirit from another universe knowingly banish every piece of his memory and his being? Why would he die for you? Why?! What's so special about you, that everyone is willing to sacrifice so much for you?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" The little boy shouted while frantically wiping away the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing, "I don't want him to die for me, I don't want anyone to sacrifice anything for me! I just want them back!" He took a deep breath, before shouting with an even louder voice, "Astral, Astral, come back to me, _please_! I need you here with me, Astral!"

As if answering the boy's desperate call, the door to the warehouse suddenly burst open. A wiry figure stood at the door, illuminated by the city lights behind and glowing like the morning star. Everything about him spoke of strength of steel. "Yuma!" The figure said, "Lose now and you betray Astral's trust. Stand straight, Yuma, and fight on; it's your responsibility now."

As if driven by some force, the boy straightened his back. "Mr… Mr. Fudo?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I am here, Yuma," Replied Yusei in a gentler voice, "Don't worry, I got you."

Another beautiful voice added, "And we will always be there when you need us."

""Doctor Rosalind!" Yuma exclaimed, and already he sounded hopeful, happy almost.

Aki walked up to the boy in a few long strides, coat tail fluttering like wings. She half knelt in front of Yuma and hugged the child tightly. "You will be fine, Yuma," She whispered, "I will not let anything bad happen to you, never again."

Yuma didn't quite understand the fierce tenderness in Aki's words, but he felt elated nonetheless. He hugged back and said, "Thank you, thank you for coming. You are right, I have to win; how else would I get Astral back?"

The little boy pulled away from Aki's arms and stood tall like a young tree. He stared at Byron Arclight and said with confidence, "It is still my turn, Tron, and I have one more card in hand." Yuma finally turned over the last card in his hand and looked at it—_ZW Weapon Unicorn Spear. _

_Thank you, Astral, _Yuma murmured in his heard. "I normal summon _ZW Weapon Unicorn Spear _from my hand!" Yuma declared, "Battle phase, _Unicorn_, attack directly!"

Byron Arclight stood there stonily when his life points rolled down to zero, while Yuma looked around him frantically. "Astral? Astral? Astral…" He murmured the name a few times, voice growing higher and louder, "I won, did you see? I won! Please, you have to come back now." But nothing answered him; only his voice echoed against the walls in the darkness.

Yusei and Aki stood very still, watching the boy silently, both with heavy hearts.

"He is gone," Byron said, his voice finally becoming deep and mature, yet it was still a venomous hiss, "Gone forever, you clueless little boy. He banished _Numbers_ cards himself, destroyed every piece of his very being. He is either completely inexistent right now, or back to where he belongs. You will never see him again."

An enraged roar answered him, and from the darkness a lion with flowery mane and roots for claws leapt out, charging towards Byron Arclight. The beast's maw was at most a couple inches from his face. "I suggest you stay silent unless spoken too," Aki said angrily.

"Astral, Astral!..." A few more desperate calls, and Yuma's voice finally began to waver, before dying off completely. Astral was not about to emerge from nothingness and greet him. As if all the strength was suddenly drained out of his body, Yuma sat down on the ground. He hugged his legs to his chest, put his chin on his knees and began to cry once more.

In the midst of his tears, he felt a gloved hand grip his shoulder. "Stop crying, my boy," Yusei said with a gentle determination, "Let us look for Astral together, alright? I am sure he is out there somewhere, and we will find him, even if we have to cross universes." A pause, and Yusei added quietly, "Trust me, Yuma; after all, I do have some experiences in this kind of searches."

"Really?" Yuma asked tearfully, "Do you really think we can find him?"

"Of course we can," Yusei replied firmly, extending his hand, "Come on, take my hand and stand up, Yuma. Let's find ourselves a lab and start working."

Yusei was prepared to brave another mission impossible, even if it were to take another thirteen years of his life, as long his son desired so. But fortunately, this time it wasn't nearly so difficult. Much work has already been done on Astral's world, and Yuma was at the heart of it all. Even before their search truly began, Kaito Tenjo hunted Yuma down, demanding to know what happened and why his _Numbers_ cards all vanished. After much pointless argument, he finally told Yuma that his equipment picked up a strange wormhole phenomenon when Astral disappeared, and he suspects there is something wrong with Astral World. When Kaito said "Astral world", something sparked in Yuma's mind.

"Wait. You know how to get into Astral world, don't you, Kaito?" Yuma stepped right up to his rival, eyes glowing, "Last time, you took my key and you went into Astral's world to duel him. If you could do it then, you can do it now, right? Please help me, Kaito!" By the end of his speech, Yuma was gripping both of Kaito's arms.

"Let go," Kaito swiped away Yuma's hands. But he was quiet for a long time, as if pondering everything, before saying quietly, "You blew up the place last time, remember? I have less than half of the equipment I had then. And Haruto… Haruto powered those machines that helped me enter Astral world. Ever since the _Numbers_ cards disappeared, his powers all left with the _Numbers_ cards. He is like an ordinary boy now, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Aki spoke up with a smile, saying, "Will you just tell us all that you know? Every little piece helps. And I am sure we wouldn't need your little brother to risk anything. Yusei is a physicist, and he does have some experience working in dimensional wormholes; with the information and equipment you can provide, we should be able to find Astral's world. We should at least try, if you are willing to help."

"Yes, that, please help me, Kaito. You know what Astral means to me," Yuma said, still staring at Kaito with that urgent fervor.

Kaito was silent for even longer this time, but eventually he nodded.

It took Yusei just under a month to open the gateway to Astral World. Kaito, or whoever he was associated to, did have a laboratory worthy of any particle physicist, and Yusei was able to quickly gather all the data and map out the energy features of Astral's world and pinpoint its relative location. Tron called Astral's world a "dead" one, and indeed, it was only a collection of residual energy, not a physical universe. For a while Yusei even questioned whether it's possible for any being to visit there—after all, any matter that ended up in that twisted corner of space-time would be instantly annihilated and turned into energy, which was why Dr. Faker was interested in Astral's world to begin with.

But technically he had already been there once. There he met a shadowy _Stardust Dragon_ who was _Stardust_ yet not, and he woke Astral and sent the spirit to his son. It seemed like a dream then, but by now Yusei was sure it was much more. Matter cannot enter Astral's world without being annihilated, but the mind can still enter and experience the information contained within that collection of immense energy.

Once he pinpointed Astral world's location, all there is left to do is to design a machine that can transport one's consciousness into that obscure corner of space-time continuum. It sounds like a frightening task, but in truth much easier than crossing the barrier between physical worlds. It was more like creating a computer program that uploads information to a specific location in spacetime, and praise the Crimson Dragon, there is no need for energy so astronomical in scale that he would have to build another particle accelerator.

But as the preparation progressed, Yusei became more and more conflicted. In the beginning he wasn't really thinking about the issue, but as he worked away creating this path into a dead world, he began to realize just how dangerous this journey can become. Under normal circumstances, Yusei would never refuse the support of his friends and teammates, even if it means they are all in danger. But Aki ceased to be simply a sister-in-arms long ago, and Yuma, Yuma was someone to be shielded behind him at all cost, pure and simple.

"Do you think, Aki—" Last night of getting ready to enter the Astral world, Yusei asked his wife, "That I can possibly convince Yuma to stay behind and leave the task of finding his friend to me?"

Aki laughed lightly, "Not a chance in the world, Yusei." She fell silent for a few minutes, busy typing away on the computer and monitoring the numbers. When the numbers slowed she spoke once more, "Yusei, even when we were young, when I trusted you like trusting a supernatural being above the world, I would not agree to being left behind. Never mind that I don't think Yuma quite trust you as much. He is one of those boys who need to take on the actions himself. And don't you dare to ask the same question about me!"

Yusei smiled just a little and shook his head. "I really wasn't about to, Aki," He said earnestly.

They fell into companionable silence working away, until Aki suddenly said, "Ne, Yusei, after this whole thing concludes, I would like to tell Yuma the truth."

"Huh?" Yusei's hands paused their busy motions, and his head slowly turned towards his wife.

"I know you said his adopted family doesn't want him to know," Aki said without looking back at him, "But I think everyone deserves the truth about his origins. I won't make a scene, I promise; I just want to let him know. I want to tell him that his parents, never for a moment, wanted to abandon him. I want to tell him that his father searched for him for thirteen years and never for a moment thought of quitting. After he hears the entire tale, it will be up to him. And then we can go home, Yusei."

"Go home? You mean… Go home without Yuma?"

"Only if he chooses so," Aki said with an impossible calm, "He can return home with us if he wants, and of course we will give him plenty of time to think the whole thing through. But once he makes his decision, I suppose we will have to move on too, ne Yusei?"

Yusei returned to his work, and in the midst of busy typing he murmured, "Yes, I suppose so. And even after all those years, I still underestimate your strength sometime, Aki."

"No, it's not that; I know you just want to protect me."

She leaned in for a quick kiss, but Yusei locked her in a firm embrace and refused to release her. He murmured into Aki's ears, "Tomorrow we go find the boy's friend, and then we will go home, Aki."


	23. Doppelganger

_**23. Doppelganger**_

Yusei opened his eyes to find himself standing in endless darkness, all alone. Specks of lights hovered in the black nothingness, faintly illuminating the expanse of space before him yet revealing nothing. There is neither direction nor feature in this strange tomb of a world.

"Aki! Yuma!" Yusei called. But nothing answered him, not even an echo.

Yusei cursed under his breath. This was one of the major risks they simply had to take; while technology can help them navigate safely _into_ Astral's world, nothing would help them navigate _inside _this dead world. How does one navigate a collection of residual energy of an inexistent universe anyway? Even Yusei, who always seemed like he can plan three steps ahead of the game, had to admit that he had no plan for this. Once they were inside Astral's world, every decision would be on the fly. Yusei was prepared for that unpreparedness, but what he did not expect (though he probably should have) is finding himself alone in this dead world.

There was never any guarantee that he, Aki, and Yuma would all end up in the exact same spot once they entered Astral's world, but uncharacteristically, Yusei did not ponder this issue over much. Being newly reunited with his family after thirteen lonely and miserable years, Yusei could not bring himself to think about separation. So now he was all that more unprepared for it. Taking a deep breath to stem the welling panic, Yusei began to walk forward. There really wasn't much else to do either way.

Yusei barely took a few steps when a piercing dragon roar resounded in the void.

"Stardust!" He cried out.

Another roar answered from on high, and then a few more swoops of shadowy, sail-like wings, and the dragon landed right in front of him, serpentine neck bent down, and a pair of reptilian golden eyes stared at him from a distance too close for comfort.

"You are not Stardust, are your?" Yusei murmured somewhat hesitantly, "You must be…_Starglow_. You seem like my own Stardust, yet not quite."

The dragon's maw cracked open, showing the glint of its sharp teeth. It looked like it was laughing derisively almost. Yusei suddenly felt a chill. This dragon before him, something about it was not quite right; it no longer felt like a friend, rather it radiated something cold, almost malevolent. Why? _Starglow _felt like his own last time he visited this world. Did something happen? Another dragon wail interrupted his thoughts. Starglow lifted its head and gestured with its claw, pointing to an indeterminate direction.

Yusei was only too eager for a guide, so despite the uneasiness he replied swiftly, "Lead on, _Starglow Dragon_, help me find them all."

Yusei couldn't really guess how long he walked; fifteen minutes, perhaps twenty? It was impossible to tell in this utterly blank world. But as he trudged on, eventually a field of lights appeared in front of him. The lights came from rows upon rows of rectangular surfaces glowing silvery white, like a wall of mirrors, hovering in mid-air and shinning eerily before him. Behind the wall of mirrors, faint and small in the distance, was an enormous structure composed of metal rings and gears. It was just as Yusei remembered from his last visit.

"Astral, Astral!" Yusei called out, "Are you there? Come on out, let's go home together, Astral!"

No human voice answered him, only the roaring of _Starglow Dragon_ once more. Without warning, the shadowy dragon suddenly flew right at the wall of mirrors. It dove headlong into one of the mirrors, and the silvery white surface rippled like water, before swallowing _Starglow Dragon _whole. A faint stylized number "4" flashed on the surface, before fading back into white. Yusei looked on with ample puzzlement, confused but strangely apprehensive.

Even as _Starglow Dragon_ vanished, the wall of mirrors glowed brighter. Images began to flash across those silvery white surfaces, images of an achingly familiar world, Yusei realized. First there was the skyline, the Kaiba Corporation tower, the breathtakingly beautiful and inspiring Daedelus Bridge. And then, the Arc Cradle, the rainbow bridge, Bruno's dying smile, Zone, brimstone and hellfire, Aki's last stand… Yusei wanted to turn his head away from these horrific images, but could not for some reason.

_So this is how everything ties together_, he sighed inside. He had always secretly feared so, and those terrifying hypotheses about Astral's world flitted in and out of his mind frequently for the past two months. But he was always busy with this and that, going from one crisis to another, that he never really had the time to sit down and carefully work through his analysis of Astral's world. So now, when the undeniable truth stared back him almost mockingly, he was woefully unprepared.

In the midst of his pain and confusion, Yusei heard a quiet chuckle. "Welcome to my realm, Yusei Fudo," Astral emerged from behind the wall of flashing images, bejeweled form glowing, and that perpetually calm alien face now held a strange darkness and malevolence. "Do you see the truth now, Yusei Fudo? Can you guess what _Numbers_ cards are, and what this place is, Yusei?"

"_Numbers_ are the remains of that world," Yusei murmured thickly, "An alternate universe of my own reality, where Zone won and destroyed everything I know. And your world, Astral, it is the tomb that holds all the bones."

"Indeed, Yusei, my realm is a tomb," Astral said with a cryptic smile, "When Zone defeated you and eliminated _Momentum_, he created the ultimate paradox—without the history of destruction guided by _Momentum_, where would Zone be? It is like murdering one's own ancestor. Space-time continuum obliterated itself, and physical reality disappeared. But that can't be the end. All the energy _Momentum_ ever created, all the spirits of the synchro monsters, and all the people that lived and died in that original timeline, can their existence simply disappear into nothingness? Of course not. Even if all the matter is gone, the energy remains. So we became _Numbers_, each card a shard of the memories, the consciousness, and the energy of a world that once was. And we are a little bit more _potent_ than just bones and ashes, Yusei. Everything is held in such delicate balance here, one jab in the right direction and what will we have? An entire universe's worth of energy spilling forth into other realities! If you open the lid of that casket, you will find much more than dead bones, Yusei. The undead was never a simple myth." Here Astral chuckled, as if genuinely amused. But the laugh could not mask the sheer malice and threat in his words.

"What is your point, Astral?" Yusei asked, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? What do I want?" Astral repeated Yusei's question twice, and then he laughed full force, an eerie sound reverberating in the non-space around them. "What do I want?" He said, "Why, vengeance and destruction, of course! Our existence was snuffed out, and still we cannot have peace in death. These fools out there, they cannot even let the dead be; instead, they are tapping this tomb for energy. It was their greed that awoke my consciousness, so it is only fitting that I shall destroy them all."

Yusei's forehead furrowed; the sharp ends of his long eyebrows rose like the unsheathing of swords. He said sharply, "Nonsense, Astral! Faker's world has nothing to do with yours. And even if Faker wronged you, how can you possibly blame an entire world for one man's evil? And what would such wanton destruction serve? Nothing from your old world will come back to you."

"Are you always so logical, Yusei?" Astral mocked, "Does vengeance not explain itself? You asked what I want; I want satisfaction—through destruction."

For a while Yusei could not speak. He was never great with words, and here and now, all his rational arguments failed some more when he heard such blatant bitterness and hatred from Astral. Eventually when he opened his mouth again, he asked, "Astral, who _are_ you? Why are you here to begin with?"

Astral laughed again. At first Astral's laughter only sounded sinister, but as he continued laughing, his voice became deeper and deeper, gaining a familiar timbre that suddenly terrified Yusei more than anything in the world. Jack Atlas stood before Yusei in all his kingly glory, white riding leathers and golden hair gleaming.

"I thought you would never ask, Yusei," That "Jack" said with his deep voice, "I told you, didn't I? I am the embodiment of your dead world. But to make that answer more meaningful, I am everything you know and love about your world. I can be Jack Atlas, or your faithful Crow."—now the short spunky black-wing duelist stood in front of Yusei, grinning smugly—"Or Bruno, who sacrificed so much for you all, or even your beloved wife."

When the being in front of him morphed into Aki, dressed in a beautiful evening dress with red hair flowing free, Yusei backed up a few steps. He had to clutch at his chest because the pain inside was making it hard to breath. In the midst of the pain-induced haze, the word "vengeance" suddenly gained a sweeter ring.

"And most importantly, I am you, Yusei."

Yusei looked up and saw his own reflection. The same azure eyes looked back him, steely and cold with determination.

"I, Yusei Fudo, was the brightest star of that world, the clearest memory when all else was dead and faded," Yusei heard his own voice pronounce, "I was supposed to be the savior, was I not? But in the end I could not triumph, and I became the last survivor, and vengeance is now my duty. Do you remember? That utter despair when your life points dropped to zero in the final battle, that tearing pain when Arc Cradle crashed into the city, and that total resignation when Aki died in front of your eyes—surely you remember. And even when you triumph, what then? You won in your timeline, yet the unfortunate turn elsewhere stole away your wife and son for thirteen years."

The Yusei look-alike extended a hand. "Look at me, Yusei, and look into yourself. You _must_ understand the desire for vengeance. So take my hand, and join me."

Yusei raised his gloved hand, slowly though not deliberately. One could hardly call anything about him "deliberate" now. His eyes had a glazed look, emotionless and unseeing. And when the two Yusei clasped hands, everything around them seemed to darken.

The Yusei-that-was-once-Astral chuckled and said, "Let's go, Yusei; let's complete our vengeance."

Around them inky nothingness stirred like water, threatening to drown out the last few specks of light in this tomb.

"No."

Yusei raised his chin, blue eyes shining clear and bright once more in the darkness, "I am not you," Yusei said quietly, "I _won_ that duel against Zone, Astral. I did try to see things your way, but I cannot imagine any pain, no matter how great, justifying the destruction of innocent lives. And Astral, you are not the embodiment of vengeance either. You are your own man now, and you do not have to live as the embodiment of a dead world. Perhaps those old memories pain you still, but have you not made new memories? Does the companionship of Yuma mean nothing to you? Would you want to destroy that also? I came here because I promised Yuma I will help him find you, and I will do precisely that. I want to see you live as you should, Astral."'

"Live as I should?" The spirit cackled, "Too late, Yusei Fudo." And with that darkness swallowed both their forms whole.


	24. Justi Break

_**24. Justi-Break**_

Yuma's form was slouching more and more as they trudged on. He seemed to be shaking just a little, and he hugged his thin arms to his chest, almost as if trying to ward off the cold. Wordlessly, Aki shrugged off her coat and draped it around the shivering boy. Finally Yuma raised his head, weakly protesting, "But what about you, Dr. Rosalind? You must be cold too. Please don't mind me; keep your coat."

Aki laughed lightly. "You silly boy, did you forget that we are not in truth physically here? I am not feeling the cold at all, though you look like you would do better with that coat."

"Thanks, thank you, Dr. Rosalind," Yuma murmured miserably, "I suppose I have no reason to be cold, though I really am cold, I don't know why."

Aki took the little boy's hand in her own and smiled at him encouragingly. They have been walking for a long time now, groping blindly in the darkness so intense that they could barely tell left from right. Somehow in the fray they became separated from Yusei, and for all the walking they have been doing, there was nary a hint of Yusei, nor of Astral. Yuma was becoming more and more dejected, and even Aki was feeling a hint of desperation creeping upon her, but for Yuma's sake she had to keep herself going.

Yet despite the coat Yuma could not stop shivering, and he hunched over more and more, and Aki could only grip his hand tighter and hug him closer, even as she herself grew more desperate. Just when she was about to lose hope, a light suddenly came into view. Inside the warm golden glow like a full moon's embrace, a tall warrior stood, steely white wings spread wide, angelic and powerful.

"U…_Utopia_!" Yuma ran up, cold suddenly forgotten, and simply _hugged_ the robotic warrior. The warrior lowered his head, and those white armor plate wings circled around the boy protectively. There seems to be a track of tears on that immobile armor plate face.

"Do you know what's going on here, Utopia?" Yuma asked, "Do you know where Astral is, and Mr. Fudo? Will you help us find them." To which _Utopia_ solemnly nodded.

Following Utopia's lead, they meandered in darkness for another good ten minutes, when a presence of overwhelming familiarity assaulted from them from up ahead.

"Astral!" Yuma shouted, while at the same time Aki exclaimed, "Yusei! Is that you?"

At the first there was only silence, but they could both feel the presence moving closer. From the shadows a wiry form slowly, very slowly emerged; he walked towards Aki and Yuma, finally stopping at about ten feet's distance, and looked at them with a pair of glowing blue eyes, expression cold and faintly amused.

"Yusei?" Aki murmured hesitantly.

The person standing in front of them looked like Yusei: the same dark hair streaked with gold, the same cobalt eyes, and the same old rider's garb. Yet… Were his riding leathers always this dark? And that expression, it seemed so distant and foreign. Her Yusei would not look at her with eyes so devoid of warmth, Aki thought.

"Mr. Fudo?" Yuma exclaimed as well, feeling more confused than ever. He was _so _sure it was Astral coming their way.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Aki asked quietly.

"I am indeed quite alright," Yusei answered quietly, lips curling into a smile that could almost be called malicious, "But I am not sure you would all be."

"What?" Yuma exclaimed.

Aki backed up a step, amber eyes suddenly aflame with anger and suspicion suddenly aflame with anger and suspicion. "Who are you?" Aki asked, "What are you planning? And where is Yusei!"

"You wound me, Aki; what do you mean where is Yusei?" The man said, "Am I not him? You do not recognize me anymore?"

"You…" Aki seemed to hesitate, but a moment later she shook her head firmly and said, "No, you are not _my _Yusei. Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Yusei sighed, and his sinister expression seemed to soften just a little. "Aki, Yuma, please go home. But not to your supposed home with the Tsukumos, Yuma; after all, that world will be no more. Aki, take our boy back home, where he will be safe."

Before Aki could even respond, Yuma jumped up and shouted, "What? What are you talking about that 'my world will be no more'?!"

Yusei chuckled. He cocked his head to one side and said, "Yes, Yuma, your world will be no more. Those who dare to disturb the dead for personal gain will pay for their folly. They wanted energy out of this dead world? I will give them energy, all of it; they have disturbed the barrier between this dead world and their living one enough. Soon I will dissolve the barrier completely, and all of the energy, the potent memories and consciousness of a timeline that was, will overflow your world, Yuma. But you don't have to be there; you belong somewhere else. Let's Aki take you home, my boy."

"Wha, what?! You are going to destroy my world?! Mr. Fudo, what craziness are you talking about!"

"I am not mad, Yuma," Yusei said, "I am merely telling you my plans. I do not want to see you die alongside that world, Yuma, my child."

"You are serious," The boy stared at Yusei incredulously, "You really want to destroy my world. Why? What have we ever done to you!"

"Disturbing this tomb, waking the dead, is that not reason enough for vengeance? I shall not forgive faker. But really, why must I have justification? I only want satisfaction."

"I hate Faker as much as anyone, but even he wouldn't think of destroying a world! Even he is not _so_ sadistic and crazy!" Yuma screamed, now utterly enraged, "So you would just destroy _everything_, you would kill me too?! I thought you liked me."

"I do like you," Yusei said with a wistful smile, "I love you, my child, and I do not want to see you come to harm, but even you cannot stop my plan for vengeance. Go home, Yuma, return to the world to which you belong, and that certainly is not Kazuma Tsukumo's world. You are not part of my vengeance."

Yuma was about to protest, but at that phrase of "return to the world to which you belong" made him pause. He hasn't been really thinking about it in the past month and half, being so focused on the task of chasing after Astral, but now that heart-breaking truth was suddenly voiced out loud by Yusei Fudo, Yuma nearly burst out asking, "_How did you know_?"

Why would Yusei Fudo, of all people, know that Kazuma Tsukumo was not his real father?

Before Yuma could actually question the man, he heard Aki speak in a low voice. "You say you don't want to endanger us, Yusei, but you seem to forget something," Aki said, "Our bodies are still over, in that very world you are trying to destroy. Your _own_ body is there, Yusei."

Yusei waved a hand. "It's a minor inconvenience, a problem I can easily fix," Here his voice gained a soft tenderness, "I will get you both home safely, I will give you that happy ending. I am sorry I took it away, even if I didn't mean too. But you must do as I say now."

Aki took a sharp breath, for the first time looking panicked. "It's you!" She murmured, voice trembling, "It is you after all, Yusei, even if you are not my Yusei…"

"What are you talking about, Doctor Rosalind?" Yuma questioned impatiently, "Isn't that Mr. Fudo? What do you mean, not your Yusei?"

"She meant I am not the Yusei Fudo she knows; rather I am an alternative universe version of Yusei, a version that died alongside his world. But you are not wholly correct, Aki; I am also your Yusei. We have always been the same, the same heart and soul, only with different experiences. Your Yusei have become one with me. He too now is a part of the embodiment of this dead world and its vengeance."

"No!" Aki cried out vehemently, "You are _not_ my Yusei; in fact you are not Yusei at all. Yusei Fudo, no matter what he has been through, will _never_ threaten the lives of the innocent."

But Yusei ignored her and turned to Yuma, saying, "And Yuma, do you not know me? I have been at your side for the past few months, watching you grow from a clueless boy to a young man that I can be proud of. I have enjoyed my time with you, Yuma." Even as he spoke, his form morphed again, leathers disappearing and revealing glowing blue-white skin, emblazoned with many brilliant jewel pieces. The visage of Yusei Fudo peeled back into a familiar alien face, with one golden eye and another silver.

"No, no way!" Yuma cried out involuntarily, "It's you, Astral? It can't be!"

"Yes it is me, Yuma," Astral's voice was uncharacteristically soft and tender, and he was even smiling, "You are the last thing I saw before my consciousness fell into slumber in this dead world, and I wanted to protect you, to be there for you always. That's how Kazuma Tsukumo found that key he passed on to you. The power of my last desire created that key, the last physical remnant of my world, and made that key go to you, Yuma my boy. Trust me now as you have trusted me in those past few months, Yuma. Do as I say and go home, and I will complete my vengeance."

"No!" Yuma screamed. "You crazy liar, you are not Astral! The Astral I know would never hurt anybody, much less destroy my world! I don't care what you say; I am going to stop you. You will not become a murderer, and you will not destroy my world!"

There was a very long silence. Astral's form slowly morphed again, first to a tall blond, then a red-head, and a green-haired young boy, changing from person to person, before finally settling down once more on the appearance of Yusei Fudo. When he opened his mouth again, he spoke with the voice of Yusei Fudo. "I told you this already, Yuma," Yusei said, "I cannot let you stand in my way, no matter how precious you are to me."

"And I am not going to just stand aside," Yuma stood very straight and lifted his arm high. A light gathered around his hand, and then his D-pad suddenly appeared strapped to his wrist, sliding and unfolding, as if a conscious thing springing into life. "We duel!" Yuma shouted.

Yusei raised his hand also, and a duel disk unfolded around his wrist like a sword pulling from its sheath. "If you insist on it, I will duel you," Yusei said, "I do not want to do this, my boy, since I cannot guarantee your safety in this duel. But you cannot stand in my way. When I win, Yuma, you go home."

"And when I win, you go to hell and give me back _my _Astral," Yuma cursed.

"Alright, let us duel."

"No," Aki took two steps forward and stood in front of the boy, "No, Yusei, you duel me."

"I will duel the both of you," Yusei said calmly, "I win, you two do as I say."

"I will have to agree with Yuma here," Aki said vehemently, "We win, you give me back _my _Yusei and go back to whatever hellhole you came from."


	25. Number 99: Dead World Vengeance

_**25. Number 99: Dead World Vengeance**_

"It will be tag-team rules, save that I am by myself. Each side will have 8000 life points," Yusei said calmly as he drew his beginning hand of five, "I will offer you two the courtesy of first turn."

"And you will receive neither courtesy nor mercy from me, for you deserve none," Aki said, "I will take the first turn indeed. I draw, and normal summon _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_. End phase, reveal plant-type monster _Lonefire Blossom_ in hand to keep _Gravirose_ on the field."

"It would be a good opening move if you were dueling by yourself, Aki, or even with me," Yusei commented casually as he drew for his turn, "But is it truly a good idea now? Our boy's deck hardly need much graveyard set-up; he won't benefit from _Gravirose_, nor can he keep it alive for you."

"Do not underestimate the boy's deck, or our connection," Aki said through gritted teeth.

Here Yusei laughed softly, his usual confident serenity seemed almost like arrogance now. "I never underestimate my opponents," Yusei said, "But you, Aki, your emotions are clouding your judgment."

"Why don't you just play?" It was Yuma who snarled at him.

"For my turn then, I normal summon _Lonefire Blossom_. Activate _Lonefire_'s effect, I will tribute it to special summon _Spore_ from my deck in defense mode. That is all, go ahead, Yuma."

"I draw!" Yuma cried and drew his card with extra vehemence. After taking a brief look at the card, he declared, "Standby phase, activate _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_'s effect, I will send level 2 _Overlay Eater_ from my graveyard. And I normal summon _Flelf_. Battle Phase! _Flelf_, attack _Spore, _and then _Gravirose _will attack directly."

A bloom of fire swallowed Yusei whole for a brief moment, but he waved his hand and the flame vanished, still perfectly calm. He only looked towards Yuma and nodded, wearing a patronizing smile.

"I set one card and end my turn," Yuma declared, "Endphase, I reveal _Acorno_ in my hand to keep _Gravirose_ on the field."

"Admirable, you did manage to keep _Gravirose_ on the field," Yusei commented, before taking his draw, "And for my turn then, I will normal summon _Mystic Piper_. Activate _Mystic Piper_'s effect, I will tribute it to draw a card." After he drew he turned the card over for his opponents to see and said, "How lucky, since I drew into the level 1 _Battle Fader_, I can draw one more card. Now I will set two more cards and end up turn."

"You think you can stall the game with _Battle Fader_? How naive," Aki drew up a card, "Standby phase, activating _Gravirose_'s effect, I will send level 3 _Dandylion _from my deck to the graveyard. When _Dandylion_ is sent to the grave, I summon two level one plant-type fluff tokens to my side of the field. Now activating spell, _Super Solar Nutrient_: I tribute one level 2 or lower plant from my field, and special summon from my deck a second _Lonefire Blossom _in defense mode. And activating _Lonefire Blossom's_ effect, tribute itself to special summon _Gigaplant_ from the deck. I will normal summon _Gigaplant_ so it gains its gemini effect to bring back a plant from my graveyard. Bloom for me once more, _Lonefire Blossom_! And use its effect again, tribute the other fluff token to special summon _Glow-up Bulb_ from the deck."

Now that the field is full of raging plants, Aki finally paused and turned to Yuma. "May I, Yuma?" She asked.

The boy nodded most fervently.

"Alright, let us show him our combined strength!" Aki said, "Activating _Flelf_'s effect, reveal level 3 _Lonefire Blossom _in hand to add its levels to _Flelf, _making it level 5. Now, tuning level 1 _Glow-up Bulb_, level 3 _Lonefire Blossom_ and level 5 _Flelf_-"

"Cold tides swallow these tainted shores, guardian of the ancient sea, emerge! Synchro summon, arise from your wintry abode, _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!_ When _Trishula_ is synchro summoned, its effect triggers..."

Aki's voice suddenly stopped here, for Yusei turned over the _Effect Veiler_ in his hand. The green-haired maiden emerged from the shadows and floated towards the enormous ice dragon, white shroud in hand and laughing, her voice rang in the emptiness like silver bells.

"You had _Effect Veiler_ in hand all this time," Aki murmured, breaths short, "Yet you let me go through the multiple summons with _Lonefire Blossom _and _Gigaplant_."

Yusei shrugged and said with a small smile, "Had I dropped _Effect Veiler_ earlier_, _you would have summoned a _Trishula_ all the same, or perhaps a _Photon Strike Bounzer_. Now, had you decided to use that _Lonefire Blossom_ for a _Tytannial_ the second time, I might regret not using _Effect Veiler _earlier, but I thought it far more likely for you to go for that _Trishula_."

Aki took a deep breath and tried to push back the fear welling up inside her. Yes, that Yusei standing before her was a superior duelist and could read her moves like an open book, yet she must go on and she must _win_. What is there to live for if she cannot protect her child and win back the love of her life?

"Battle phase!" Aki declared, "_Trishula_, attack his life points directly."

"Upon the declaration of direct attack, special summon _Battle Fader _from my hand and end the battle phase," Yusei responded easily.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn then."

"And it's my turn, draw," Yusei's smile widened into a sinister grin after he drew, and he said, "Will you look at that draw. Standby phase, activate the quick-play spell _Enemy Controller_; I will tribute my _Battle Fader_ to take control of your _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_. Since it's still my standby phase, _Gravirose_'s effect activate. I will send _Level Eater_ from my deck to the grave. Now then, activate facedown trap, _Graceful Revival_, bring back _Mystic Piper_ and activate its effect once more. First draw, _Big One Warrior_, and then one more draw."

Yusei contemplated his hand for a few seconds before continuing, "Normal summon _Debris Dragon_, its effect triggers to special summon a monster with 500 ATK or less from my grave, so I will bring back my _Effect Veiler_. Then discard level 1 _Glow-up Bulb_ from my hand to special summon _Big One Warrior_. And now I shall synchro summon too. Tuning level 1 _Effect Veiler_ and level 1 _Big One Warrior_, accelerate, _Formula Synchron_! And I draw a card."

Despite her nervousness Aki commented in a cold and still voice, "Impressive, but if _Debris Dragon _is used for a synchro summon, the other synchro material cannot be level 4. Even with that stolen _Gravirose, _you are quite a way from your _Shooting Star Dragon_."

"Aye, that is true, but who ever said I must synchro summon with _Debris Dragon_?"

Seeing Aki's astounded expression Yusei only laughed. He raised a hand and called out, "Overlaying level 4 _Debris Dragon_ and level 4 _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_, Xyz summon! Gathering holy wind will forge a shining renewal; become the path its light shines upon. Rise before me, _Daigusto Emeral_!"

"Detach _Debris Dragon _to activate _Daigusto Emeral_'s effect, I will return _Effect Veiler_, _Mystic Piper, _and _Big One Warrior _to deck and draw one more card. Set one more, and I will end my turn. Yuma my boy, it's your turn again."

When Yuma heard his name being called, he shuddered involuntarily. He was barely keeping up with the complex combos unfolding in the past two turns, and by now he was almost afraid to make a move. He shook his head a few times to clear his mind, and drew for his turn.

_Goblindbergh_? Yuma studied his hand carefully. He already has _Sacred Crane_ in his hand, so he could normal summon _Goblindbergh_, use its effect to special summon _Sacred Crane_, draw one card from _Crane_'s effect and still Xyz summon something. It would certainly add to their field advantage. Yuma almost slapped down that _Goblindbergh_, when a thought suddenly struck him.

Xyz summon? But there was almost nothing left in his extra deck! his _Gagaga Gunman _and all of his _Djinn_s, every single one of his _Number_ card, they all vanished since that duel with Tron. All he had left was _One-Eyed Skill Gainer _and _Excalibur_, none of which can be summoned right now. And where was his most trusted champion _Utopia_ now? At the thought Yuma nearly burst into tears.

He took a deep breath and pushed _Goblindbergh _back into his hand, before saying quietly, "Alright, battle phase. _Trishula_, attack _Daigusto Emeral_." He didn't really know what to do, so he chose the easiest action—enter battle phase and attacking.

But of course Yusei was ready for him. "Activate continuous trap, _Scrubbed Raid_, I will send my _Formula Synchron _to grave to end battle phase."

"Turn, turn end," Yuma murmured, his confidence draining away even faster seeing another battle phase so easily deflected.

Aki turned towards him with an encouraging smile and said, "Hang in there, Yuma."

"I am not too sure about either of you hanging on for much longer," Yusei said airily as he put a card in his hand, "All the keys of victory are now in my hand; even I myself cannot defeat what is to come. Now then, normal summon _Junk Synchron_; its effect triggers, bringing back _Spore _from the field, and since a monster is special summoned from the grave, I can special _Doppelwarrior_ from hand."

Aki blanched instantly. She had seen enough of Yusei's duels to know where this is going. If only she had _Phantom Destruction_ or something to that effect, if only she could destroy that tuner or even just flip it face down! But alas, no, she had nothing to stop the chain reaction that is about to accelerate.

"Tuning level 3 _Junk Synchron_ and level 2_ Doppelwarrior, _synchro summon! Come on, _Tech Genus Hyper Librarian_!" Yusei announced, "And of course, I also special summon two _Doppel _tokens with _Doppelwarrior's _effect. Activating _Daigusto Emeral's _effect, I will detach its last Xyz material to return _Formula Synchron, Doppelwarrior, _and _Debris Dragon _to draw one more card."

"Now tuning level 1 _Spore_ and level 1 Doppel token, synchron summon once more, _Formula Synchron_. Since I just synchro summoned, I draw one card with _Hyper Librarian_'s effect, and another with _Formula Synchron'_s effect. Activating _Spore_'s effect in the grave, banish _Lonefire Blossom_ to summon _Spore _as a level 4 monster. Tuning level 4 _Spore _and level 1 Doppel Token, synchro summon! Gathering hearts will forge a blade of unbreakable will; become the path its light shines upon. Stand now, _Scarred Warrior! _And one more draw."

Aki lets out a shuddering breath at this sight. Yusei now had two level 5 synchro monsters and a level 2 synchro tuner. Would Yusei really…Was she about to face the wrath of the ultimate synchro monster, _Shooting Quasar Dragon_?

But Yusei didn't seem quite satisfied yet, he continued his play, "Banish _Daigusto Emeral _to special summon _Different Dimension Sprite _from my hand, and special summon _Level Eater_ from the grave by reducing _Scarred Warrior_'s level to 1. Tuning level 1 _Sprite _and _Level Eater, _come on, _Tech Genus Reciproco Dragonfly_! One more draw with _Librarian_. Now, discard another _Level Eater_ to special summon _Quickdraw Synchron _from hand. Tuning level 5 _Quickdraw_ _synchron_ and level 2 _Dragonfly_, synchro summon; arise, _Nitro WarriorI _Reduce _Nitro Warrior_'s level by 1 and summon _Level Eater _once more. Tuning level 2 _Formula Synchron_, level 4 _Scarred Warrior_ and level 6 _Junk Berserker_—"

"Limiter removal, level max! Infinite power, break time and space to open an unknown world! Go, delta accel synchro—come on, _Tech Genus Halberd Cannon_!"

A glorious light slowly descended from on high, like a miniature sun splitting open the dark clouds. Eventually an enormous robotic warrior stood before them, the long halberd shining like a torch in his armor plated hands. Aki was stunned utterly speechless. She knew that Bruno was the one who taught Yusei _delta accel synchro_, but no one other than Yusei had ever witnessed Bruno's ultimate machine.

When the astonishment finally passed, Aki realized with terror that Yusei still had a _Hyper Librarian_ on the field and _five_ cards in hand. He could very well bring out _Shooting Quasar Dragon _on top of the _Halberd Cannon_. And just as she imagined, Yusei went on still.

"Discard _Doppelwarrior_ to special summon another _Quickdraw Synchron _from the hand, and special summon _Level Eater_ by reducing _Halberd Cannon_'s level. Tuning _Quickdraw Synchron _and _Level Eater_, synchro summon _Drill Warrior_. Activate face down trap card _Descending Lost Star_, which allows me to bring back any synchro monster with its level reduced by 1, and I will bring back _Formula Synchron_. Tuning level 5 _Hyper Librarian_, level 6 _Drill Warrior_, and level 1 _Formula Synchron—_"

"Gathering stars illuminate the new power that pierces the future; become the path its light shines upon! Over top clear mind, limit over accel synchro! The light of force, _Shooting Quasar Dragon_!"

As Yusei uttered those words, words that seemed like a mockery now, a sheet of light assailed their vision. At first it looked like no more than swirl of glowing mist, like the glorious nebula where stars are born. Slowly the swirling mist solidified into a form—the form of a majestic dragon. The powerful neck lowered, and that awe-inspiring head moved closer. Its maw cracked open as it let loose a thunderous roar.

When the dragon roar sounded Yuma could not help but cling to Aki's side like any frightened little boy. "What, what is that monster?" He whimpered, "Doctor Rosalind, I…"

Aki hugged the boy with all her strength and whispered, "Don't worry, I will protect you; I will not let that thing hurt you." Yet no matter how determined she felt, she could not stop the tears running down her face.

She remembered the last time—the only time—she saw _Shooting Quasar Dragon_, it was in that world-turning battle against Zone. When that majestic dragon appeared in the sky, she was overwhelmed by hope and joy and elation. _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ was supposed to symbolize all of them, their bonds and their will to find their own future. And now to see the same dragon turned against her, to see the dragon become such an image of terror and despair, it hurt more than she imagined possible.

"Now then, I am quite satisfied with this field," Yusei commented airily. And then his voice suddenly pitched higher, "Battle! _Halberd Cannon, _attack _Gigaplant_."

"Trap activate, _Wall of Thorns_," Aki called out, "When my plant-type monster is attacked, destroy all of your monsters in attack position."

"Negate _Wall of Thorns_ with _Shooting Quasar Dragon_'s effect. _Halberd Cannon _will continue attacking—_Mechanize Strike!_"

So Aki hugged Yuma tightly to her chest and turned around, covering the boy with her entire body. She murmured, "I am sorry my heart, but we have to take this one."

_Halberd Cannon_'s blade sliced _Gigaplant _cleanly into two, and the blade slashed by barely an arm span above her back. Though the blade itself was still a way from her, the whizzing air current was more than enough to cut open her shirt and leave a bloody streak done her back. Try as she might, Aki could not suppress the half-mangled scream escaping her throat.

Hearing her pained cry, Yuma could no longer hide in her embrace. Then little boy struggled free and shouted out to Yusei, "How could you! How could you hurt her like this?! Trap activate, _Damage Diet_, halve all damage we take this turn."

"Not bad, Yuma," Yusei said, "But do brace yourself, my boy; _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ still has two attacks, since I synchro summoned _Quasar_ using two non-tuner monsters."

"Oh no you don't!" Aki pushed herself up and stood tall before the mighty dragon, "Trap activate, _Rose Blizzard_! It will put the _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ in defense mode."

The hurricane of rose flowers and thorns forced the dragon to bend its legs and fold its wings, despite its furious roars. While the dragon glared, Yusei only laughed and even clapped briefly. "Well done, Aki," Yusei said easily, "A _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ and a _Tech Genus Halberd Cannon_ together only managed to take you down 800 life points; that is really quite astounding! But I am in no mood to drag this out much longer. Let us conclude, shall we?"

Yusei raised his hand, and suddenly a red emblem blazed in the darkness—the shining crimson outline of a familiar dragonic totem, dark red like dried blood.

"No, impossible…"Aki whispered.

"All ye spirits who have slumbered!" Yusei called out loudly, voice ringing like a herald's trumpet, "All ye dead of my world! It is time to awaken, so heed my command! Creating a network of two monsters, overlay level 12 _Tech Genus Halberd Cannon _and level 12 _Shooting Quasar Dragon_—"

"Gathering memories will unleash the flood of yesterday; become the storm that tears down the dam! Xyz summon! Rise from this silent tomb, _No. 99: Dead World Vengeance_!"

_Crack_!

The non-existent ground beneath their feet groaned and tore open, and then a tall, obelisk-like building slowly rose up from the crack and stretched into the sky a short distance away. The building was shrouded in shadows, yet its distinctive form could not be mistaken, and that large _"KC_" sign at the top of the building was sharp and clear despite its black colouring. And then another loud _"crack"_, another building rose into the sky, then one more, and another… Little by little, an achingly familiar skyline came into being in this world of nothingness.

Aki stared at the shadowy outlines of the _Daedalus Bridge_ dumbly and could not even find the tears. It was as if her chest was hollowed out from the inside.

"Welcome to Neo Domino of the dead, Aki, Yuma," Yusei said softly, "This is the heart of my vengeance and the seat of my power. I suppose I should let you know what it can do, so do listen carefully. When a card or an effect is activated, I can detach and banish a Xyz material from _No. 99_ to negate and destroy that card and effect, and inflict 4000 damage to your life points."


	26. Card of Sacrifice

_**26. Card of Sacrifice**_

"What?!" Yuma cried out incredulously, "It can negate and destroy _any _card or effect, _and _inflict 4000 damage? That is ridiculous! How can such a thing be fair? Is it even remotely possible to win against that thing?"

"I would not refuse should you wish to forfeit," Yusei said lightly, "You are right, Yuma my child, there is no victory against the vengeance of a world. So think about it; it will be easier for both of you to concede now. I set three cards face down and end my turn."

But Aki straightened her back and took a resounding step forward instead. "If you think victory is yours," She said in a steely voice, "Come and claim it. But it is _my _turn now. I draw!"

After Aki drew she studied her hand hard and long. Despite her brave front her heart was all but overflowing with despair. How could anyone hope to win against that terrifying power? But a mother's overwhelming desire to protect her cub can indeed lead to miracles. After a couple minutes of furious thinking, Aki placed a card on her D-pad.

"Activate spell, _Mark of the Rose_. I banish the plant-type monster _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose _from my graveyardto take control of your _No. 99_."

"And of course I will negate _Mark of the Rose _with _No. 99_," Yusei said cheerily, "Detach and banish _Tech Genus Halberd Cannon_, and you will have to take 4000 damage."

"No!" Yuma shouted, "I will ban…"

Aki put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him mid-sentence. "No, my child, not quite right now," She instructed in a low voice, "A few more moves later. We must time everything perfectly right if we are to win. Trust me..."

Her voice suddenly halted, for she saw the Kaiba Corporation tower not far away was dissolving. The colossal structure disintegrated into a million shards of glass and steel, every piece a merciless blade, and before there was time for astonishment to set in, the swarm of blades rained down towards them.

"Yuma, get back!" Aki screamed.

But the boy took a few steps forward instead, trying to stand in front of Aki and shouting, "Doctor Rosalind, be very careful..."

"I said get back!"

Aki grabbed the boy's collar and threw him back forcefully. Despite landing on his behind, Yuma scrambled up in a blink, ready to spring forward once more. But before he could run up, a cage suddenly enclosed him. "Hey! Ouch." The boy pounded a small fist against the cage, and had to draw back in pain. The cage had... thorns?

Yuma forced himself to take a deep breath and look carefully. Indeed, he was enclosed by a cage formed of twining branches. Even as he looked on, emerald leaves sprouted from the branches and unfolded, then a blot of crimson emerged from the sea of green—it was a rose flower blooming. Another flower, and one more, soon he found himself in a sea of roses. The flowers swayed gently in an immaterial breeze, and the leaves rustled and murmured, as if singing a calming song. Sweet fragrance filled his nostrils. Yet Yuma only grew more agitated. "Let me out of here!" He screamed, "Doctor Rosalind, let me out! Let me help you! I can help you, I can!"

The roses nodded at him, smiling.

"Please, please don't do this to me again!" Yuma was pounding the wall of branches and leaves once more, and this time he didn't care about the thorns. "I don't want any of you to die for me while I watch, never again! Let me fight for myself, let me fight with you!" The boy was crying himself hoarse, and his face full of tears, but only the wind answered him.

The rose flowers shuddered as the wind grew stronger and stronger, and the leaves shook as if terrified; the web of branches groaned. Eventually a flower was pulled away from the branch and dropped, landing on Yuma's shoulder. The boy heard a tiny "plop" sound, and felt something wet on his shoulder. He turned and saw with utter horror that the flower had turned to blood and stained his shirt crimson.

"Let me out!" Yuma screamed.

The roses wilted, the green leaves became dark and shriveled. Finally, the wall of branches and thorns began to peel back. Flowers were dropping like rain all round him, and every blossom became yet one more pool of blood as it landed. When the branches pulled back enough to make an opening Yuma charged through like a young bull. But when he was a couple feet away from Aki he stopped again, too terrified to get any closer.

Aki was half kneeling there, head bowed and long hair covering her face like a bloodied veil. A long black shard thick like a baby's arm pierced her side; the shard was disappearing, which only seemed to make blood rush out faster and faster.

"Doctor Rosalind?" Yuma whimpered.

Aki turned her head slowly to look at him, and a small smile surfaced. She nodded, then turned back and faced Yusei, who stood there watching everything serenely. She couldn't quite stand up, but she held her head high and said, "It is still my turn. I activate spell _De-synchro _to return _Trishula_ back to the extra deck and special summon all the monsters used to synchro summon _Trishula_. Now then, will you negate?"

"No; proceed, Aki," Yusei said.

After _Glow-up Bulb_, _Lonefire Blossom_ and _Flelf_ re-appeared, Aki continued, "Activating _Lonefire Blossom_'s effect, I will tribute it to special summon a second _Gigaplant_ from my deck. Tune level 1 _Glow-up Bulb_ and level 6 _Gigaplant_! Cold flame engulfs the world, pitch black flower, bloom! Synchro summon, my heart and soul, _Black Rose Dragon_! And activate _Black Rose Dragon_'s effect upon summon, destroy every card on the field. Well now, response?"

Yusei smiled and nodded. "You are hoping that I would use _No. 99_ to negate _Black Rose_'s effect and destroy it. And then you will probably synchro summon _Twilight Rose Dragon_, and use its effect to revive _Black Rose_, and accel synchro into your most powerful servant. And then my _No. 99_ would have no Xyz material to stop you. Excellent plan, Aki, you are indeed a brilliant duelist. But you see, my response is not exactly what you predicted it to be."

"Trap activate, _Starlight Road_!"

Aki's face became so pale, almost translucent, that she seemed to be fading away right there. Yusei laughed softly and continued, "When two or more cards I control would be destroyed by an effect, I can activate _Starlight Road_ to negate that effect and destroy the card, and special summon _Stardust Dragon_ from my extra deck. What will you do now, Aki?"

"I keep going," Aki said, voice low but unmistakably clear, "Normal summon another _Lonefire Blossom _from my hand, tribute it to special summon _Spore _from the deck. Tuning level 1 _Spore_ and level 2 _Flelf, _synchro summon! Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine! Take flight, _Twilight Rose Dragon_!"

"Activate _Spore_'s effect in the grave, banish level 6 _Gigaplant_ and summon _Spore _as a level 7 monster. Now activating _Twilight Rose Dragon_'s effect, tribute level 7 plant _Spore_ to special summon _Black Rose Dragon _from my grave. Response?"

"No, do go on, Aki."

Aki pushed herself up shakily and stood straight, like the last rose before the winter storm, blooming and burning away her life angrily. "Synchro summon once more! Tuning level 7 _Black Rose Dragon _and level 3 _Twilight Rose Dragon_, Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

A single roar, and the velvety black dragon coated with diamond dust leapt into being before her, wings unfolding and shielding her protectively.

"Activate _Night Rose Dragon_'s effect, halve the attack and defense of your _No. 99_!" Aki declared vehemently.

Yusei smiled, almost indulgently, saying, "You know how I would respond. And I will detach and banish _Shooting Quasar Dragon_ from _No. 99_ to negate that effect and destroy _Night Rose Dragon_. Of course, 4000 damage to you. What now, Aki? Even your last hope will soon be buried."

"You underestimate me," Aki said as she raised a hand, "Chain to your effect, activate face down trap, _Synchro Back_! I return _Night Rose Dragon _to my extra deck, and it will return to the field during our next standby phase. Chain to _Synchro Back_, banish _Damage Diet _from the grave, and all effect damage this turn will be halved. 4000 is all that we will take this turn."

"_Night Rose Dragon_'s effect is still negated, my dear," Yusei said with mild amusement, "Though it was no longer on the field when its effect resolves, _No. 99 _can negate an effect anywhere."

"But _Night Rose_ will return, and we still have life points. You have not won yet," Aki said, "Last move this turn, I will send the top from my deck to the grave to special summon _Glow-up Bulb_ in defense mode." She glanced briefly at the _Debris Dragon _she just milled and sighed. Her hand dropped to her side.

"Turn end."

It was as if she just pronounced her own end, as soon as those words left her mouth, Aki could no longer stay upright and simply collapsed.

"Doctor Rosalind!" Finally waking from his stupor, Yuma rushed forward. He knelt down beside the fallen woman, crying and shaking like a leaf. He dearly wanted to hug her, but was terrified he would only make her injuries worse.

Aki opened her eyes, smiling wanly Yuma. She raised a bloody hand and stroked the boy's cheek, murmuring, "I am afraid this is as much as I can do for you, my child, I am so sorry."

"You did more than enough, but no, no!" Yuma said, weeping, "Just a little more, please! Don't leave me. I will duel, and I will win, I swear it, Doctor Rosalind, but please don't leave me! I can't do this all by myself. I just need to know that you are still here."

"I will try very hard, Yuma," Aki said softly, "But I don't know for how much longer I can stay here with you. I am really tired, Yuma. There is something I was hoping to tell you after all this is over, but I don't know if I will still have that chance. So let me tell you the story now."

"No, no!" Yuma cried, "You tell me after I win!"

"Listen, Yuma. I wanted to ask you, what is your earliest memory?"

"Earliest memory?" Yuma blinked with confusion. He had no idea why this topic suddenly rose up in the midst of a life-and-death match. "Why?"

"Humor me, Yuma," Aki pleaded, "Try to remember. If this is my last moment with you, I do not want any regret. Try to remember what it was like when you were really young, Yuma."

"Um, my earliest memory, it's with dad..." Yuma began hesitantly, "I mean, with my adopted father. We were playing. And, oh, I remember seeing sister Akari for the first time. She was so small, and really surprised to see me. Oh! That must be shortly after my adopted parents found me."

"Try to remember back a little more. What colour were the walls in your room when you were a baby, what colour were the curtains?"

"It was pink, but actually, no," Yuma said with furrowed brow, "I shared a room with sister Akari, that's why a lot of things were pink. Then I got my own room when I was five because sister Akari was really tired of me and wanted a space of her own. When I was a baby... I think the walls were light blue, and curtains were white."

"With images of ducks, right?" Aki said with a smile.

"How, how did you know?!" Yuma stared at the red-haired woman, and for the time he thought he saw something he never noticed before.

"And do you remember the figurines hanging above your crib? One of them was the porcelain figure of a little dark-haired girl, right?"

"_Witch of the Black Rose_. And the other were dragons," Yuma said quietly, his breath hitching, "A pretty red dragon, with wings that look like a flower. A blue-white dragon with yellow eyes..." His head snapped up and he looked out at the same dragon standing a short distance away, yellow eyes glaring at him, the fond memory of his earliest childhood now turned into an image of nightmare.

"No..." Yuma breathed out weakly.

"And other dragons, one red and black, one that looked like a blackbird, and you must remember the blue green dragon with wings like those of a butterfly, she was the prettiest one," Aki said with a peaceful smile, eyes slowly closing, "Yuma, how I wish you could have met them all..."

"No, it can't be, it just can't," Yuma wiped his face furiously, but still could not see through all those tears. Aki did not answer him, for her eyes were closed and her chest stopped rising.

"Mom!" Yuma's wail resounded in the emptiness. He gripped Aki's shoulders with his small hands, crying desperately, "Please don't do this to me, mom, please! How can you abandon me? Please wake up, I just need you to be awake and look at me. I swear I will win, mom!"

The boy threw himself on top of his mother's chest and cried like a newborn baby. In the midst of his crying, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up gently. "Yuma, let me take a look at her," Yusei said, and a solemn note of genuine regret and sorrow in his voice, "I am sorry, Yuma, but once a duel starts here, I cannot undo any of it. Get up, Yuma, let me take a look at her..."

"No!" Yuma screamed and swiped away that gloved hand, "No! I will _kill_ you, murderer, I will avenge my mother!"

Yusei began slowly, "Listen, my son..."

"Don't call me that!" Yuma exploded, roaring like a young lion, "I am _not_ your son. I do _not _have a father who would destroy my world and kill my mother! The duel is still on, you freak. I am not going to betray mom's sacrifice. I will _defeat you_."


	27. A Ray of Hope

_**27. A Ray of Hope**_

_****_Yusei lifted his eyebrows, face pulling into a frown. For the first time he actually seemed angry. "Alright then," He said while slinking back into his original position beneath the shadows of the dead skyline, "It is you who refused reconciliation, unruly child. The duel is still on, and it is my turn. Draw!"

"Activate a second _Graceful Revival _to bring back _Formula Synchron_, and one more synchro summon! Gathering crystal dreams will open the gate to a new world; become the path its light shines upon! Accel synchro, take flight, _Shooting Star Dragon_!" Yusei paused here and gave Yuma a pointed look, "_Shooting Star Dragon_ will negate and destroy any destruction effect once per turn, can attack multiple times every turn, and can negate your attack also. Do you truly insist on keep going, Yuma?"

The boy planted his feet and glared at Yusei. "Come at me," he growled.

Yusei shook his head once and raised a hand, "_Shooting Star Dragon, _attack that _Glow-up Bulb_. And since _No. 99 _no longer has any Xyz material, it can attack now; _No. 99_, attack his life points directly."

"Upon declaration of direct attack I special summon _Junk Defender _from hand in defense mode," Yuma shouted.

_Junk Defender _could not stand up to the crushing power of _No. 99_ and was incinerated in a flash, but at least Yuma kept his remaining life points intact. Yusei was mildly surprised. "_Junk Defender_?" He asked, "I gave you that card, did I now, Yuma?"

"It wasn't you!" The boy snarled, but then his voice dropped a pitch and he murmured softly, "It was Mr. Fudo… _my father…_He said since I lost my _Gagaga Gardna_, I could use a replacement. He was so good to me. You are not him, not even close."

Yusei sighed, and set down a card, "Set one in the spell and trap zone, and summon _Level Eater_ to the field by reducing _Shooting Star Dragon_'s level. It's your go, Yuma."

"My turn, draw!" Yuma pulled up the top card, and it was a _Braveheart_. It would be very useful indeed next turn, Yuma thought while glancing at the _Heavy Storm _already in his hand. But he must be patient and somehow last one more turn. So he added the card to his hand and called, "Standby phase, _Night Rose Dragon _returns to me."

"Aki has left you a great power," Yusei commented, "But it is not enough to win."

No, it was not, he needed to do more. Yuma slapped down one more card on his D-pad. "I normal summon _Goblindbergh_. When it is summon, I can special summon another level 4 or lower monster from hand, so I will special summon _Sacred Crane _in defense mode, and turn _Goblindbergh_ to defense mode as well by its own effect. When _Sacred Crane_ is special summoned, I draw another card."

This time it was a _Scanner_ that jumped into his hand. Yuma first stared quizzically at the level 1 machine, then suddenly as if remembering something, he scanned his D-pad for game history, and couldn't help but mutter a curse under his breath. All the powers be damned, this came half a turn too late! If only he drew this instead of _Braveeart _first, he could have used it to turn this game around! But now he already used up his normal summon, so he must wait another turn before he can put _Scanner _to use. But now next turn looked truly promising.

Still, if he hope to have a next turn, he _must_ have something more than _Goblindbergh _and _Sacred Crane _on the field. Yuma closed his eyes and murmured, as if whispering a prayer, "Creating a network of two level 4 monsters, overlay _Goblindbergh_ and _Sacred Crane_, Xyz summon! _No. 39: Utopia_! Please_, Utopia_, please come to me. I need you, I _need_ you."

At first there was nothing, not even an echo bouncing off the walls of the shadowy Neo Domino. Yuma kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, calling out fervently, "Please, _Utopia_. You came to me earlier and showed me the way, come to my side once more, please. It's so dark here. Come and light up the way for me, _No. 39: Utopia_!"

"It was at my command that _Utopia_ appeared before you and led you here," Yusei said with faint amusement, "What makes you think he would..." But his voice suddenly snapped off and he clutched his chest with a gasp, as if in pain.

From the shadows of the unreal skyscrapers a single beam of light shot out. It flew towards Yuma and crash landed in front him like a shooting star, even leaving behind a smoking, glowing crater. The boy's eyes snapped open. "_Utopia_, is that you?"

The tall robotic form slowly rose up from the crater, golden armor pieces gleaming like the brilliant full moon. Gears turned and cranked, and the pair of enormous plate armor wings spread wide. The warrior stared at Yusei and _Shooting Star Dragon_, eyes gleaming a wrathful red, and the sabre in his hand sang through the air with a threatening note.

Euphoric, Yuma went on his turn. "Activating _Night Rose Dragon_'s effect, halve the attack of _No. 99_. Now _Utopia_, attack _No. 99_!"

"Hardly," Yusei straightened, "_Scrubbed Raid_ activate; send _Level Eater_ from my field to the grave, and end battle phase."

"Alright, I set one more card and end my turn."

"I am getting rather tired of this whole charade, Yuma," Yusei said as he drew a card, "So let's end it. Equip _Xyz Unit_ to_ No. 99_, so it increases ATK by its rank times 200, so it is at 4400 ATK. It has no Xyz material and can still attack, but I can also activate its effect by detaching _Xyz Unit_ instead."

Yuma was biting so hard on his bottom lip that all he could taste was blood, but the boy said nothing, only glared on obstinately.

"I will activate _Shooting Star Dragon's _effect this time, reveal the top five cards of my deck," Yusei drew up five cards and turned them all over, "_Steam Synchron_ and _Junk Synchron_, that's two tuners in there, so _Shooting Star Dragon _can attack twice this turn. And so we arrive at the end, Yuma. _No. 99, _destroy _Utopia_!"

"_Utopia_'s effect activate!" Yuma shouted with all his strength, "Detach one Xyz material, and negate the attack. _Moon Barrier_!"

"No, Yuma. Detach _Xyz Unit_ to activate _No. 99_'s effect, negate _Utopia_'s effect and destroy it, and you take 4000 damage."

"Trap activates, _Braveheart_! I pay half of the life points to negate the effect of a monster on the field... Ahhh!" The boy screamed as he was suddenly surrounded by raging flame, but despite his screams he refused to back down.

"Headstrong and obstinate like a cockroach," Yusei commented with extra malice, frowning, "Battle continues, _Shooting Star Dragon_, attack _Night Rose-Stardust Mirage_!"

_Shooting Star_ has two attacks this turn, Yuma thought furiously as the stream of light speared towards him, _Night Rose_ would be gone no matter what, but in order to hope for enough firepower to win next turn, his _Utopia Ray _needs at least two Xyz materials... So he bit down on his already bloodied lip and tried to shield his face as best as he could when the attack bulldozed into _Night Rose Dragon_.

"_Shooting Star_'s second, attack _Utopia_!"

Still Yuma did not respond. When the brimstone and hellfire finally passed the boy dropped his arms and said while panting, "_Utopia _is not destroyed; it cannot be destroyed by battle other than by aother _Number_ monster."

"So you took two hits, reducing your life points to a measly 500, to keep _Utopia_ and his Xyz material," Yusei tapped a long gloved finger against his chin, watching the child thoughtfully, "I have seen your duels in the Carnival, I can guess what you are planning. I suppose next turn you will summon _Utopia Ray _and activate the effect, and you must have something else in hand too, something that can get past both my traps as well as _Shooting Star_. Oh my, you are hoping for a victory next turn."

"Will you just play?" Yuma growled, "Is your turn quite finished?"

"No, it is not," Yusei said, putting down another card onto his duel disk, "Activate _Tuning_, and add _Junk Synchron_ to my hand. How fortunate for you, there is no more _Quickdraw Synchron_ in my deck, otherwise it would have ended long ago. And then send the top card from my deck to the grave; it's a _Double Cyclone_. Now then, normal summon _Junk Synchron_ and its effect brings back _Doppelwarrior_. Special summon _Level Eater_ once more, reducing _Shooting Star_'s level. Synchro! Tuning level 3 _Junk Synchron_, level 2 _Doppelwarrior_, and level 1 _Level Eater_. Wishes of steel gather around the messenger of gale, thus is born an invincible shield; descend, _Junk Gardna_! Now once per turn I can switch the battle position of one of your monsters. Special summon _Level Eater_ again by reducing _Shooting Star Dragon_'s level. Go ahead, Yuma, take your last turn."

Yuma stared ahead at his opponent's field, dumbstruck and terrified all at once. There really was no hope now. His _Braveheart _was already spent, and what he had left simply could not crack through that wall. He drew a card dumbly, and had to laugh. It was an _One for One_. Of all things to draw! He couldn't even make that _Kurivolt_ play now, seeing that his opponent did not control a Xyz monster that still had materials attached.

What could he do? What could anyone do? Yuma suddenly felt weary beyond what he imagined possible. He wanted to lie down, close his eyes, and never to open them again. He had lost this duel, plain and simple. Though after so much sacrifice, he didn't feel right to quit before every play has been made. Perhaps he should make that last attempt, at least kill that hateful _Dead World Vengeance,_ and then die in peace.

"I normal summon _Scanner_," Yuma said in a hollow voice, "Activate its effect to scan your banished _Shooting Quasar Dragon_. And then Xyz summon _No. C39: Utopia Ray_. Since I only have 500 life points left, I can activate the effect of _Utopia Ray_, detach both materials and target your _No. 99;_ it loses 2000 ATK, and _Utopia Ray_ gains 1000. Activate spell, _Heavy Storm_, destroy all spells and traps on the field."

"You do have a play indeed, sadly not quite enough," Yusei laughed, "Alright, I will let that _Heavy Storm_ through. You destroyed _Scrubbed Raid_, _Miracle Wake_, and a _Limiter Overload_, so I special summon _Speed Warrior_ from my deck in defense position."

"Battle phase," Yuma continued, "_Scanner_, attack _No. 99_!"

"Upon declaration of attack, activate _Shooting Star Dragon_'s last effect, target your monster, banish _Shooting Star_ and negate that attack."

"Activate the ability borrowed from _Shooting Quasar Dragon_, negate _Shooting Star Dragon_'s effect and destroy it!"

"Not quite Yuma," Replied Yusei with an amused smile, "Since my _Shooting Star Dragon_ is still on the field at this point and would be destroyed, I can still activate its first effect to negate a destruction effect and destroy that card. Say farewell to your _Scanner_. And since it is not in truth _Shooting Quasar Dragon_, you cannot special summon a _Shooting Star Dragon_ once it leaves the field. You realize, Yuma, borrowed strength is never quite a match for the original."

Yuma let out a bitter, desperate laugh. So apparently even if Yusei did not summon that _Junk Gardna_, he still couldn't win this. He had no idea that in a head-on collision _Shooting Star Dragon_ could actually out-maneuver _Shooting Quasar Dragon_. There was truly nothing more to hope for. He as well finish his last attempt and prepare to face the end.

"_Utopia Ray_, attack _No. 99_!" The boy declared.

"_Junk Gardna_'s effect activate, put _Utopia Ray_ in defense mode."

Seeing his warrior kneel and fold together those wings of black steel, Yuma smiled. He breathed a long sigh, like a world-weary old man who had just shaken loose the last burden. He sat down on the ground, staring ahead blankly. "Sorry, mom," He murmured, "Sorry, Astral. Sorry, grandma and sister Akari. Kaito, Shark, Kotori, Anna, and Kat-chan...I am sorry I couldn't do more. I tried everything I could." With those words, the boy could not even stay sitting. He laid himself down, half curled as if ready to go to sleep.

"It's all over," He murmured, and closed his eyes.

As everything faded to black, Yuma suddenly heard a voice, cutting through the darkness like a sword. "What nonsense!" The voice said, "To say it is all over while you still have cards in your deck and cards in hand, that is cowardice."

Yuma turned his head away from the source of the voice, eyes still closed. He was too weary to object, and almost past caring.

"You have the pieces in hand," The voice continued, "For hope at least, if not victory just yet."

Really? An _One for One_ and an _Acorno_, somehow these can bring hope? He considered for a moment if he should stand up and look at his cards once more and think, but he really was too tired.

"Yuma."

The boy felt the gentle roughness of worn suede on his cheeks; a pair of gloved hands was holding his face.

"Yuma, my child," The voice said softly, "Open your eyes and look at me. Let me show you hope, Yuma Fudo."

Feeling strangely compelled by that voice, Yuma opened his eyes, and found himself staring into a translucent face of heart-wrenching familiarity: raven black hair shot with brilliant gold, and a pair of cobalt blue eyes, the handsome face not smiling but still radiating warmth. Yuma felt tears brimming in his eyes once more, but this time not from terror and despair. He felt like he was slowly waking from his worst nightmare.

"Dad, is that you? The _real_ you?" Yuma whispered, "Are you really here?"


	28. Clustering Wishes

**_28. Clustering Wishes_**

"I am here as long as you are willing to believe, my child. A tomb holds much more than death and decay, and not all memories here are dark and vengeful." The ghostly Yusei pulled back a little and extended a hand, "Will you stand up, Yuma?"

"Yes," Replied the boy, and took his father's hand.

Once he stood up straight, Yuma asked, "Though I still don't see what I can do with _One for One_ and _Acorno_. I don't have any target for _One for One_ except for _Kurivolt_, which won't do anything for me now, not even protecting my life points, since my opponent has _Junk Gardna_."

"You have a target for _One for One_," The ghostly form of Yusei traced out a card in the air, "Look here."

Yuma's eyes widened, "But this... this is in my deck?"

"Believe, Yuma," Yusei murmured as his glowing form faded, "And be brave, my child."

When Yuma raised his head there was only his opponent once more. Behind the _Shooting Star Dragon_ that betrayed its own purpose, and in the midst of all those mutilated buildings of a deathly Neo Domino, Yusei stood shrouded in shadows, watching him with a faint frown. Yuma smiled back instead.

"You still want to go on, boy?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, I am not giving up, not now, not ever," Yuma said with another grin, "Someone told me, not all memories here are dark and vengeful. Activate spell _One for One_, discard _Acorno_ from hand to special summon from my deck—_Mystic Piper_!"

"_Mystic Piper_?!" Yusei's eyes widened.

"Activate _Mystic Piper_'s effect, I will tribute it to draw a card. First draw, _Pinecono_; since it's a level 1 monster, I can draw one more card."

Yuma let his hand hover above his deck and took a deep breath. This was possibly his last draw, and the entire world rides on this one draw. Despite everything he was still nervous, and just a tad fearful.

"No need to be scared, we are all here for you," A bell-like voice chimed beside Yuma.

The translucent form of a green-haired girl appeared. She was perhaps just a year or two younger than Yuma himself, wearing two pigtails and cute as a button. She smiled at him sweetly and said, "Hi, my name is Ruka."

"Ruka," Yuma repeated the name, staring in wonder.

"You have to believe, Yuma," Ruka said, "We have been through many tough situations before too, my brother and I, our friends, including Yusei and big sister Aki, but we pulled through. It's because we believe; we believe in our potential, in each other, and in the bond we all share. You will have to believe too, Yuma."

"Thank you, and I do believe."

"Great!" Ruka laughed, leaning in to brush a feather-light kiss on Yuma's cheek, "Then take your draw, Yuma; it will help you, I promise. It is a gift from me."

So Yuma pulled up the glowing top card of his deck, and found himself staring at _Swords of Revealing Light_. He breathed a sigh of relief, and placed the card on his D-pad. "Activate spell, _Swords of Revealing Light!_ You cannot attack for three turns," Yuma announced, "I end my turn."

Yusei's frown deepened and he said with a snarl, drawing a card, "How cheap a stalling trick. But I will not be cruel and prolong your suffering too much; turn end."

So it was Yuma's turn to draw once more. Even as he put his hand to his deck, the figure of a boy appeared beside him. The boy looked almost like a carbon copy of Ruka, save that he was wearing his green hair in a ponytail. "Don't get any ideas about my sister, alright?" The boy grumbled at Yuma.

"Eh?" Yuma blinked.

"The name is Rua," The boy introduced himself, "I am Ruka's big brother."

"Oh, okay," Yuma replied, "Um, hi."

"And I suppose it is my turn to help," The boy continued, face finally breaking into a grin, "Your next draw is one of my favourite cards, though I suppose it's many people's favourite as well. Okay, it's not that unique in my world. But it is from me, alright? And you have to play it just right. Go on, draw your next card."

So Yuma drew up that card and played it. "Activate spell, _Pot of Avarice_," He announced, "I return five monsters from my graveyard to the deck to draw two cards. I will return _Black Rose Dragon, No. 39: Utopia, Debris Dragon, Glow-up Bulb, and Spore_ back to the deck, and draw two more."

"Interesting choice, but a smart one nonetheless," A voice commented, "I don't suppose you have any tuner, so returning Aki's tuners means you can possibly synchro summon later, good idea. And _Debris Dragon_ could possibly even set you up with _Utopia_ once more."

Yuma turned and saw a young man with a mop of striking orange hair grinning at him. "Crow Hogan the bullet, at your service," the young man waved at him, eyes sparkling, "Here, I have two cards for you too, one of which is my favourite trickster and he won me so many duels! Cheers, and good luck, my boy."

So Yuma drew his two cards: _Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind, _and _Urgent Tuning_. Yuma read through the cards quickly and murmured a most heartfelt "thank you". He placed the card on his D-pad and called, "Normal summon the tuner monster, _Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind_!"

In a shower of black feathers the little bird with large dark blue wings appeared. It chirped merrily and pecked Yuma on the head. "Ow, and thanks," Yuma said with a laugh, "Activating _Gale_'s effect, halve the ATK and DEF of _Junk Gardna_! I set one more card face down and end my turn."

"I don't know how you drew into _Gale_, but nothing you do can get past _Shooting Star Dragon_." Yusei's face was dark like the stormy sky, and the light in his dark eyes was pure ice, "Turn end, and this is the second turn of _Swords of Revealing Light_."

"Indeed, _Swords'_ effect will eventually end, so you need more power than just _Gale the Whirlwind_."

This time it was a tall and stately blond who spoke. He wore a gravity-defying white trench coat over riding leathers, golden hair bright like the sun of high noon. He was not looking at Yuma, violet eyes were focused on the shadowy Yusei across from them instead. "That creature is not the King of Duels I have always wanted to defeat," The blond murmured, before turning back to face Yuma.

"Here, boy," He said with a hand over his heart, "Take the burning soul of Jack Atlas. Unleash your spirit, let it burn; nothing will defeat you then."

"I won't disappoint you, Mr. Atlas," Yuma muttered, "My turn, draw!" And _Power Giant _came into his hand.

"I discard _Pinecono_ from hand to special summon _Power Giant_!" Yuma declared. He watched transfixed as the white and purple robot rise before him, before continuing, "Since I discarded a level 1 monster to summon it, _Power Giant _is now level 5. Now then, activating _Gale the Whirlwind_'s effect once more, halve the ATK and DEF of _Junk Gardna. _Its DEF is a measly 650 now, and you better believe I will take it down. Battle phase! _Utopia Ray_, attack _Junk Gardna_!"

"_Shooting Star_, negate that attack," Yusei replied.

"_Power Giant, _attack _Junk Gardna_!"

"_Junk Gardna_'s effect activate, put _Power Giant _in defense position."

"Well, I have one more go," Yuma grinned, "_Gale the Whirlwind_, destroy _Junk Gardna_."

"You will pay for this, unruly child," Yusei looked positively murderous as his _Junk Gardna_ disappeared with a noisy clang. He drew a card, paused for a second, and said, "Switch _No. 99 _to defense position, turn end. You _Swords of Revealing Light _is no more, and next turn, you will die."

Yuma's hand hovered above his deck as he eyed the _Shooting Star Dragon_ before him. No longer restrained by the swords of light, the dragon snapped its jaws at him viciously. Even with _Gale_ and _Power Giant_, it still seemed impossible to get around that dragon. What was he to do? Yuma was thinking furiously, when a gentle voice remarked, "_Shooting Star Dragon_ still has weaknesses."

Yuma turned and saw another young man. He was nearly as tall as Jack Atlas, strong and handsome like one of those classic statues, but he looked gentle as a lamb with soft blue hair and a warm smile. "Your mother left you the arsenal you need to defeat _Shooting Star Dragon_," The man said, "And here, try this card. It is one of my favourite tricks, and also your father's favourite trick too, actually. Use it well and win, my boy."

When his form started fading Yuma shouted after him, "Thank you! And before you go, please tell me your name!"

"The name is Bruno," The blue-haired man gave him another smile, "And you are truly your father's son, Yuma."

So Yuma drew for his turn and pulled up a trap card: _Synchro Material_. He read through the card carefully, then scanned his D-pad for his set cards, and he grinned. He saw it, his path to victory. "Activate _Gale_'s effect, halve the ATK and DEF of _No. 99_. Set one more in the spell and trap zone. I end my turn."

"And my turn, draw! This is the final turn!" Yusei threw a card down on his duel disk, "My turn to activate _Pot of Avarice_, return _Quickdraw Synchron, _two _Junk Synchron_, _Stardust Dragon_, and _Nitro Warrior_ to deck, and draw two more." After he drew his lips curled into a frown, as if unsatisfied with the draw.

"Didn't quite draw into what you wanted?" Yuma said with a grin, "Good."

"Silent, foolish child!" Yusei's cry was terrible, "I have more than enough to bury you. Battle phase, _Shooting Star Dragon_, attack _Gale the Whirlwind_!"

As _Shooting Star Dragon_ flew towards him like a condor towards its prey, Yuma saw Aki appear beside him. Her smiling face was radiant, and her red hair and coat danced like a crowd of flowers. "You ready to do this, my child?" Aki asked him.

"I am ready, mother," Yuma said solemnly, then after a moment of hesitation he asked, "Will you stay with me though, mom? Will you do this with me? I can do this myself, but I want you here."

"Of course, Yuma."

The dragon was almost upon him. Yuma flipped a face down card and called out with all his strength, "Trap activate, _Urgent Tuning_! I can synchro summon a monster during battle phase. Chain to _Urgent Tuning_, activate face down _Synchro Material_, targeting your _Level Eater_. When I synchro summon this turn, I can use your _Level Eater _as one of the synchro materials. So then, tuning level 3 _Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind_, level 5 _Power Giant_, and level 1 _Level Eater_!"

Yuma could hear another voice, the voice of his mother, rising with his own, and suddenly he was filled with joy and elation. He shouted out, "Cold tides swallow these tainted shores, guardian of the ancient sea, emerge! Synchro summon, arise from your wintry abode, _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_!"

"When _Trishula_ is synchro summoned, its effect triggers. I banish _Shooting Star Dragon _on your field, _Formula Synchron_ from your grave, and one random card from your hand—hey, looks like I hit a _Double Summon_."

_Shooting Star Dragon_ barely let out half a roar when it was suddenly encased in ice. The icy sculpture hung suspended for a few moments, before the goliath imploded, dissolving into a million crystalline shards, and then vanishing completely without a trace.

"Now that the field changed," Yuma said with a straight face, though his big eyes were twinkling, "Roll back and replay. Do you want to re-declare your attack?"

Yusei's form was almost entirely immersed in shadows now, two dark eyes glowing ghostly purple in a shroud of black fire. He was a terrifying sight to behold. Suddenly Yusei laughed again. "You think you have won?" He said vehemently, "It was a clever play, but still not enough. Watch and learn, young fool. Enter main phase two, normal summon _Junk Synchron_. And _Junk Synchron_'s effect will bring _Doppelwarrior_ back from the grave. Tuning level 3 _Junk Synchron_, level 2 _Doppelwarrior_, and level 2 _Speed Warrior_, synchro summon! Gathering furies become an entranced warrior born from violence, pave me the path from death to vengeance! Howl, _Junk Berserker_!"

"Activate _Junk Berserker_'s effect, banish _Junk Synchron_ from the grave to reduce _Trishula_'s attack by _Junk Synchron_'s ATK. Activating effect again, this time banish _Junk Gardna_ to reduce _Utopia Ray_'s attack. Set one more card face down in the spell and trap zone, turn end. Go on, foolish boy, let's see what you can do with those weakened creatures."

Yuma blinked, slowly. To be honest, he did think he had the game under control; he had _Utopia Ray_ and _Trishula_, while his opponent had only a severely weakened _No. 99_ in defense mode. He did not foresee Yusei's comeback play would be so swift and merciless. Just like that, Yuesi put out yet another powerful monster, while weakening his. Yuma swallowed and put his hand on his deck.

He was cautious, still nervous, but he was no longer afraid. "I won't lose," The boy said out loud to no one in particular, "I am not alone here, and my deck will answer me."

"You will never be alone, Yuma."

It was an infinitely familiar and intimate voice that spoke. Yuma snapped his head around and saw standing there a tall and slender alien form, blue and glowing; a pair of shining eyes, one gold and one silver, looked back at him, full of tenderness. Yuma was speechless for a long time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the boy sighed and said, "I knew you would come, Astral, I knew eventually the real you would find me."

"I am sorry, Yuma," Astral murmured, "For everything you had to go through. But I am here now. Let us do this as we have always done before. Are you ready, Yuma?" The spirit extended a glowing, translucent hand.

Yuma gripped that immaterial hand tightly; it felt as if he was holding a bundle of sunlight that warmed him up from within. The boy's hair turned to pure gold, his eyes, two pools of liquid fire. "I am ready, Astral," Yuma said, voice clear and ringing in the darkness, and drew the top card of his deck in a shower of golden light.

"_Shining draw_!"

"Activate _ZW Weapon Dragon Lance _from hand! I equip it to _No. C39 Utopia Ray _to give _Utopia Ray_ 2200 extra ATK so he is at 3300 ATK, and _Utopia Ray_ now inflicts piercing damage to defense position monsters."

"Valiant attempt, but such is not enough to take me down," Yusei sneered from behind his _Junk Bersreker, _"Nor is it enough to stall your defeat any longer next turn."

Yuma only smiled and continued, "_Dragon Lance'_s effect, once per turn I can tribute a dragon-type synchro monster to target a dragon-type synchro monster in either player's graveyard or banished zone; equip the target to _Utopia Ray_ and _Utopia Ray _gains the equipped dragon's effect."

"What?!"

"So I will tribute _Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier_ to target the banished _Shooting Star Dragon_. Equip _Shooting Star Dragon_ to _Utopia Ray_."

With a piercing cry _Shooting Star_ _Dragon_ leapt into the sky, a globe of burning white shredding away the darkness. Somehow _Shooting Star_ looked different now, pure white body free of shadows, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes held no more malice, only the light of the sun. _Shooting Star Dragon _circled in the black sky once, before landing behind _Utopia Ray_. In a sheet of blinding light, the form of the warrior and the dragon melded together; when the light faded they saw _Utopia Ray_ taking a step forward and slashing at the air with the lance in his hand. The warrior looked even more majestic than before, with a pair of enormous black-and-white armored wings. A shining dragon-helm covered his head, and the image of dragon also adorned his silver lance.

"Activate _Utopia Ray_'s new effect; I reveal the top five cards of my deck, and _Utopia Ray_ can attack number of times equal to the total number of tuners revealed."

Yusei sneered, "Foolish boy, you will need to reveal almost all tuners for this to amount to anything, and how many tuners do you have?"

"We will see, won't we? Now is the moment of final truth," Yuma said, drawing the top card and turning it over, "First reveal, _Spore_! _Utopia Ray_, attack _Junk Berserker_."

"Activate, _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_! Negate the attack, and set _Scarecrow_ again."

"It's far from over! Second reveal, _Glow-up Bulb_. Attack _Junk Berserker_ with everything you've got, my faithful champion—go, _Dragon Mirage!_"

This time there was no escape. _Junk Berserker_ disintegrated into a million shards of light, and Yusei's life points rolled down to 5500. This was the first damage he had taken since the direct attack from a _Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose_ at the beginning of the duel.

"Third reveal, _Debris Dragon_! _Utopia Ray, _destroy _No. 99_ with _Second Dragon Mirage_! _No. 99 _only has 1000 DEF, so you take 2300 piercing damage."

_Utopia Ray_ lifted the silver lance in his hand and with a mighty battle roar thrust the lance at the tallest building in the twisted skyline. The streak of silver pierced the building like a bullet. There was a deafening crash, as if a million panes of glass all shattering at once, and then _No. 99: Dead World Vengeance_ began to dissolve. In the middle of his crumbling kingdom, dark Yusei screamed, a sound of such fury and pain that any lesser person would have quailed.

Yuma looked on ahead determinedly and flipped over one more card. "Fourth reveal, _Monster Reborn_."

At this Yusei laughed. "You ran out of tuners, didn't you?" He said in a hoarse voice, "You put Aki's three tuners back into your deck with _Pot of Avarice_, but three won't quite do it."

"No, three won't do," Yuma said, undaunted and unwavering, "But you forgot something. Final reveal, _Witch of the Black Rose_!"

"_Utopia Ray_, attack his life points directly—_Final Dragon Mirage_!"

An explosion rocked the very core of this dead universe; white flames licked outward like cleansing tides. In a heartbeat, the darkness blinked out of existence.


	29. Heartfelt Appeal

**_29. Heartfelt_**_**Appeal**_

Yusei parked his duel runner under a tree and walked down the river bank. It was only a couple hours past noon, the sun glared down full force, and the river was painfully bright. At the edge of the river, Yusei sat down on the grassy bank, leaned back and rested his head on a rock. He took out a trinket from his pocket and held it in front of his eyes, staring at it absentmindedly. The fierce high noon sunlight glanced off the polished golden surface, scattering into a thousand sparkles; every glitter was like a little arrow that pierced his eyes.

The emperor's key, Yuma had called it. A key, yes, it was the key to a shadowy dead world, where a darkness that he didn't even know existed lies in wait, biding its time.

Yusei shuddered. It was so bright all around him, too bright. He had no right to be lying here underneath this glorious light. He would rather slink back in the shadows where he belonged, sink down into a dark hole deep in the earth, take on Sisyphus's unending labour—he needed his own Crash Town. Indeed, nearly twenty years after the whole incident, at the ripe age of thirty-six, he was finally beginning to understand Kiryu's torment.

What do you do when you realize that you had nearly destroyed everything that is good and fair and dear to your heart?

"You ran away from them," A voice suddenly commented.

Yusei moved his head slightly and saw it was the glowing blue alien form hovering beside him who spoke. The strangely shaped face turned towards him, and those alien eyes, one gold and another silver, bore down on him mercilessly. "You ran away from Yuma and Aki, snuck away before they woke up; you couldn't face them," Astral said, "I didn't think you were the type who would run away."

Indeed, this was probably the first time in his life that he ever ran away out of sheer fear. Yusei sighed heavily and wiped a hand across his face. When he first awoke in the lab Aki and Yuma were still unconscious, only the otherworldly spirit hovered not far away from him, looking at him silently. He stared at the prone forms of his wife and child, and for that one terrifying moment he thought perhaps he lost them for good, buried them with his own hands. He remembered how he struck Aki down mercilessly and how he tormented Yuma until the boy was near the breaking point… Yusei thought he might simply die of despair.

And then Aki moaned softly, her fingers twitched, and her eyes were beginning to open.

Aki and Yuma were waking up. For all those terror and dread, they were going to be fine. After breathing out a long sigh of relief, Yusei snatched up the emperor's key and disappeared from the lab. He needed to be away from his wife and child, needed some wind and speed to clear his head.

"You too, no?" Yusei finally said to Astral, "When I took the key with me for a ride, you did not object. You are here now."

The spirit frowned slightly. "I thought you wanted to speak to me."

"Aye, perhaps I want to speak to you, or perhaps I just don't want you near my wife and child at this point."

There was a long, dangerous silence, and then Astral said quietly, "I understand; you must despise me after this ordeal."

But Yusei shook his head. "No more than I despise myself."

Astral frowned. "It wasn't you who tried to destroy this world."

"It wasn't?" Yusei's voice was calm, though the deep-seated bitterness was still apparent, "I remember every moment inside that dead universe, every move I made, every malicious word I snarled at those dearest to me. I remember watching Aki die before my very eyes. I remember hearing my child scream and laughing at his misery. It was my deck, my powers, that nearly destroyed everything."

"Those were not your actions," Astral said, "Your consciousness was co-opted by the shadows of the dead."

"So whose actions were those?" Yusei turned around and looked at Astral straight in the eyes for the first time, "Yours? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes, those were my actions; it was I who took over your mind," Astral's answer came swift and without the least uncertainty, "Those actions stemmed from a part of me that was restless, angry, miserable, a part that desired revenge and destruction. I am born from a dead universe, Yusei, I am burdened with memories of so many lives suddenly snuffed out. Surely you can understand where my resentment and anger came from."

"I think I understood perhaps a little too well," Yusei closed his eyes, "You did say we are one of the same."

"Which you denied rather vehemently at the time," Replied Astral, "And in truth we are not the same. Yusei Fudo—that is, the one defeated by Zone—his memories are the clearest in my mind, but they certainly aren't my only memories. I know every despair, Yusei. Have you ever tried to picture what world Aporia must have lived in to drive him to such length? Have you ever wondered what must have gone through Zone's head as he realized the reversal of history only meant total annihilation? I remember every such moment." Astral stopped, and after a long pause he said, frankly and bluntly, "To be like me, Yusei, you need to witness quite a few more apocalypses."

Yusei opened his eyes and scrutinized the otherworldly spirit beside him once more. Eventually he asked, "How do you go on, Astral? Especially now that you remember all those moments?"

"I have seen happier things too," Astral answered softly, "And I met Yuma."

"Yuma..." Yusei murmured. He took a deep breath and put a hand over his heart, feeling the mixture of wistful pride and painful guilt surge in his chest.

"The boy is like the sun," Astral said, "He can be very powerful and compelling. I want to be with him, and if he wants me by his side, I cannot stay away. Were you not the same, Yusei? When he called for help, a part of you would no longer be repressed by the shadows, and your soul shook free to help him."

"You told me before that I do not have to be the embodiment of death and vengeance, and I should live, Yusei. You are right. I want to live, under the sun, with Yuma—that's how I go on."

Yusei narrowed his eyes; after a long silence he muttered, "You are quite confident you would be forgiven."

"Not at all," Astral answered with a determined calm, "I think Yuma has the heart to forgive; I am not certain he will forgive me. But I am certain that I will make it my life's mission to plead my case until he is ready to forgive or his refusal is absolute. I want to live, and to live I need to be at his side, so there is no other path."

Yusei sat up straight, staring at the spirit. Shaken to the core by Astral's conviction, he was beginning to feel more acutely his own cowardice. He was pondering about his next line, when he heard a shout resounding from not far away.

"Daaadd!"

Yusei scrambled up and snapped around. He saw a blur of bright colours rushing towards him, and before he could react the small form had crashed into him and knocked all of the breath from his lungs. "Dad, dad!" The familiar boyish voice cried, and a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist firmly, "Praise Kami, you are alright, dad!"

"Yuma." Yusei drew a deep breath and murmured the name. He hesitated for a few awkward seconds before he put his arms around the boy.

The boy buried his face in Yusei's shirt and snuggled even closer. He said, "Why did you just disappear? When mom and I woke up and you weren't there, I was so scared! If it weren't for your duel runner vanishing from the parking lot, I…For a moment I thought I killed you, or somehow made you disappear. Why did you just sneak away like that?!"

"I needed some time to clear my head, Yuma, that is all," Yusei replied in a low voice, "I wasn't quite ready to face you and Aki."

The boy pulled away from his embrace, looking up at his face with ample puzzlement, "Wasn't ready to face us? Why? That makes no sense."

"After all that torment I put you through, after I all but killed Aki with my own hands, I… I wasn't so sure I should stay by your side." Yusei said, peering at his own son.

"But it wasn't you that tried to destroy my world!" Yuma protested with a frown, "No more than it was Astral. Or at least, it wasn't you guys in your right minds. All those dead spirits, at least the angry and vengeful ones, possessed you. And it doesn't matter anymore, right? You don't want to destroy this world now, do you, dad?"

"Of course not."

And the little boy shrugged at that answer, smiling again, "There you go. What's there to be afraid of? You are back in the normal world, under the sun, and you will be the person you have always been. Why wouldn't we want to see you? Actually mom and I were terrified when we didn't see you!"

"I am sorry, Yuma," Yusei said in a low voice.

"Don't be sorry; what's there to be sorry for? Though, dad, there is this one thing you can help me with," Here Yuma's face showed hesitation and uncertainty for the first time, "Do you, do you have any idea what happened to Astral? Is Astral gone forever? Or trapped in that world of spirits? Will I see Astral again?"

So Yusei turned the boy gently and took a few steps back. Yuma's eyes widened like saucers when he realized he was looking right at the otherworldly spirit. "Astral!" He cried, overjoyed.

Yusei smiled a little and backed away slowly. Those two deserve a proper reunion by themselves. He took a few aimless steps up the river bank, when suddenly he saw a woman standing a short distance away, red hair floating in the breeze. Despite Yuma's words, he was still buried by a wave of pain and guilt. It felt as if lead suddenly filled his legs. He could barely move, so he let her race up to him.

"Aki, I..." Yusei started breathlessly.

"Don't apologize," Aki cut him off, tears of joy in her eyes, "You are here now, and we recovered our child; everything is just perfect. Don't ruin the moment with an apology. There is nothing you need to apologize for."

So Yusei swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

And the rest is history.


	30. Epilogue: Next World

_**30. Epilogue: Next World**_

It was nearly two years later since Yusei Fudo returned home when he received an unexpected visit from an archaeologist named Kazuma Tsukumo. When his assistant first presented him with the name card, Yusei stared so long that the poor assistant girl was beginning to wonder if she did anything wrong. But eventually Yusei shook his head and said casually, "Of course I will meet with Doctor Tsukumo; set up an appointment for us please, Aoko, and thank you."

Maybe it was a simple coincidence, Yusei thought.

The archaeologist knocked on his office door at exactly two o'clock in the afternoon on the following day. This Kazuma Tsukumo was a man in his early forties, tall and broad, with a tanned square face roughened by sun and wind. His jet black hair that was beginning to show a hint of grey, but his dark eyes were sparkling with youthful energy. He shook Yusei's hand vigorously and introduced himself, "I am Kazuma Tsukumo. Honoured to meet you, Dr. Fudo."

"And a pleasure on my part too, Dr. Tsukumo," Yusei replied softly.

"I came here to see you in hope to obtain some help from you on my latest research project," Kazuma went on, "As you know, I am an archaeologist, and my studies focus on Mesoamerican civilizations. In the past couple years or so I have been doing research on the worship of Quetzalcoatl. I have heard that you are, um, involved with a resurgent religious movement around the worship of Quetzalcoatl when you were young."

Yusei raised an eyebrow, feeling rather surprised at Kazuma's purpose. Seeing his expression Kazuma Tsukumo bowed and said, "I am sorry; I understand the issue might be somewhat delicate. If you are unwilling to discuss those experiences, I do understand, though whatever information you might share will no doubt greatly aid my studies."

"I wouldn't really call it a 'resurgent religious movement'," Yusei said with a shake of his head, "And it is not the issue is too delicate. Rather, the issue is too fantastic. I am more than willing to tell you the stories, though you may very well think me mad afterward. And even if you do believe my stories, it may be a mightier task than you imagined approaching the issue scientifically. But come, do sit down, let me make some tea, and you can ask me whatever you like."

Yusei spent the next three hours telling Kazuma about the Crimson Dragon and being one of the vessels of the ancient god, the whole time scrutinizing Kazuma's reactions. Kazuma listened intently, taking notes and raising questions, and never for a moment seemed derisive or disbelieving. After concluding his tale, Yusei commented, "You seem to be taking the whole fantasy in stride, Dr. Tsukumo. I suppose such is the discipline of a social scientist."

"Please, do call me Kazuma." A pause, and then Kazuma answered, "Such should be the respect anyone has for other's experiences and beliefs. But even beyond that, I do believe your story wholeheartedly, Dr. Fudo."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"I think I too have seen the Crimson Dragon once," Kazuma said with a laugh, "Ten years ago, my wife and I had an accident while exploring the Peruvian jungles. We woke up in a ravine with no memories; we can't even remember our own names. But the moment right before I woke up, between dreaming and waking, or maybe as part of a near-death experience, who can say, I thought I saw a man with the emblem of Quetzalcoatl the winged serpent on his back, and then I saw Quetzalcoatl in his serpent form, or the Crimson Dragon as you call him. Somehow I just knew the name of the deity. In fact that was why I became interested in studying the worship of Quetzalcoatl."

Yusei took a breath to still the excitement he felt inside and said in his usual voice, "Waking up with no memories? That must be quite an ordeal. And your family must have been very worried."

"Indeed, if it weren't for the passports in our packs, we wouldn't know our own names. And as for families," Here Kazuma's face turned into a slight frown, "I don't think we have any. No one ever came forward to claim us in all those years; it's been just Mirai—that's my wife—and I."

"You mean you still haven't recovered your memories after all those years?" Yusei asked, "And you didn't find any family?"

Kazuma sighed, shaking his head wistfully. "There are moments, snatches of images that come to us sometimes," He said, "In fact Mirai was certain we had children, a little girl and a little boy, and the girl's name is Akari. But all we remember are little pieces, not nearly enough for us to find our missing lives. We tried tracing back based on the papers and items in our packs, but nothing really came out of it. Ah well, it has been ten years, and we have rebuilt our lives. Most likely we really were alone, just the two of us."

Yusei could feel a wave of sympathy surge inside him. So that is where Kazuma and Mirai Tsukumo have been all these years. They were stuck in a foreign world with no memories of any past, just like how Aki was before he crossed the barrier between universes to retrieve her. But at least they had each other, and they do not lack that loved one who is willing to brave a whole new dimension to find them.

Yuma will be overjoyed, Yusei mused, letting loose a small smile. Nearly two years ago, when the boy agreed to "come home" with them, he made it very clear that his first and foremost goal is to find his adopted parents. "Tron and Faker both said they are probably lost in your world. I mean it's possible, right? If mom and I got lost here, wouldn't it be likely that my other parents are lost in your world? They were trying to find your world after all." The boy had asked Yusei with hope-filled eyes.

"I think it is very likely," Yusei acknowledged.

"Then I will go with you and mom to your world, to find them," Yuma said determinedly, "I want Sister Akari to have her parents, and granny her children back."

And once you find them? Yusei wanted to ask, but didn't.

Returning to the present, when Yusei finally recovered his voice, he murmured, "That is quite the tale, Kazuma." He paused for a moment, then suddenly asked, "Kazuma, I hope you do not find this too abrupt, but may I invite you and your wife to dinner sometime? Whenever you can find the time, but soon, hopefully. My son is, ah, very interested in archaeology; he would be so happy to meet you."

Kazuma was quite surprised by the invitation, but he accepted quickly with a hearty laugh.

Yusei did not tell his family exactly _who _would be visiting. He only told Aki that an archaeologist friend will come for dinner and asked if Aki could come home early and prepare dinner. After checking her schedule, Aki agreed without another question; after all, she was quite used to entertaining Yusei's various work associates—big name scientists, politicians, billionaires, even celebrities, all in a day's work for a renowned physicist. And of course Yuma was completely oblivious.

On that particular day Yuma returned from school later than usual, so by the time he got home Kazuma and Mirai Tsukumo were already there. Kazuma was chatting with Yusei about science and religion, Mirai was playing with little Yuka Fudo who just turned one, and Aki was setting the last few dishes on the dinner table.

Yuma's voice broke through long before he entered the house. "Dad, dad! I think I found him!" They heard Yuma shout, and then the front gate opening and closing, "Remember what I told you about seeing the name Kazuma Tsukumo in an archaeology journal? I researched for days and days and I finally found a photo of him! Not the clearest shot, but I think it really is him!"

It became really quiet inside the house all of a sudden. Kazuma's eyes widened, and Mirai looked puzzled, even suspicious. "I still didn't find any contact information, so I think I am going to try calling the university where he works at," The now lanky teenage boy burst into the dining room, kicking his shoes aside, "And dad, if I find him, and..." His voice suddenly died there.

Noticing the strangers in the house, the boy stopped his excited ramble and stared at the people in front of him, mouth hanging agape.

"Yuma, we have guests for dinner tonight," Yusei said softly, "This is Doctor Kazuma Tsukumo; he is an archaeologist who studies ancient Mesoamerica. And this lady is his wife Mirai Tsukumo."

And Yuma just stared, mist slowly gathering in his big eyes.

"Um, hi, Yuma," Kazuma said, a little awkward but laughing still, "It's nice to meet you. Your father told me that you are interested in archaeology, but I didn't think you would be so interested that you looked up my works? My research field is a little obscure." With that he extended a hand towards Yuma for a handshake.

Yuma charged at him instead, hugging the archaeologist with all his boyish might. "Dad!" He shouted amidst tears, "Dad, I found you, I finally found you! I am so happy to see you, daddy! I can finally take you home to granny and sister, just as I promised them."

Kazuma's jaw nearly hit the floor. After a moment of stunned inaction, he pushed Yuma away as gently as he could, before turning to Yusei. "I don't know what's going on here, Yusei," he said, confused and abashed, perhaps also a little angry, "I don't mean to cause any problem. Perhaps it's time for Mirai and I to take our leave."

"What?" Now it was time for Yuma to be shocked, "You don't remember me, dad? How... Oh! You don't remember!" Here he looked at Yusei, almost as if asking for help, "They don't remember? Just like mom when she was in the other world, is that it?"

Yuma paused for a while, brow furrowing, teeth gnashing together in frustration; eventually he turned back towards Kazuma, speaking again with pleading eyes, "Do you really remember nothing at all, dad? Try to think about it, I am sure you can remember. Do you remember granny? What about sister Akari? You know she is a successful reporter now."

Upon hearing the name "Akari" Mirai started, while Kazuma looked truly angry at this point. "That is enough! We are leaving. Thank you for pouring salt on a man's old wound, Yusei Fudo." With that he gave Yusei a withering look, but Yusei kept silent with his head bowed.

Kazuma was ready to turn and leave, when Mirai suddenly said, "Wait."

She walked towards Yuma and leaned down, putting a hand to the boy's cheek tentatively. "I think, I remember you," She said softly, "You sat on my lap once, when you were a lot smaller."

"Yes, yes!" Yuma cried out excitedly, as if ready to throw himself at Mirai. But he held himself back and asked with uncertainty, "May I, may I hug you?"

"Yes you may, dear boy." Mirai murmured, before hugging Yuma tightly.

When they pulled apart Mirai continued softly, "You called me mom once, though am I truly your mother? I don't think I am. Akari asked me about you, and I told her a stork dropped you into our lap. You were a gift."

"I love you," Yuma said tearily, "You will always be a mother to me. May I still call you mom?"

Mirai glanced at Aki, who gave her a radiant smile, all encouragement. So Mirai nodded, and Yuma beamed at her. "Mom! Oh how I missed you all those years, mom!" He leaned in and kissed Mirai on the cheek.

"Please, dear boy, tell me a little more," Mirai said, "Tell me what you know about Akari. How is she doing? She is a reporter now? She always did love writing, and she has such a way of catching big things hiding in plain sight that no one else notices."

Yuma was nodding fervently, as if wanting to jump in and give out many more juicy details, but Kazuma grabbed her arm and said, "No Mirai, it is time for us to go." He was positively seething, and before Mirai could react, she was pulled up and dragged along.

"Wait, wait!" Yuma called, "Please, dad! I know you don't remember me, but won't you at least listen to my story? Please!"

"No, you have no story for me," Kazuma said angrily, "Yusei Fudo, I admired you and respected you, that why I shared my past with you. But only to see you step on my candidness like this! I have had enough of this circus show. Farewell, may we never meet again."

"Hey, how can you talk like that!" Yuma's frustration was building up into an anger of his own, "He only meant to help me, to help us! Argh, I know it's hard for you to just come out and believe, but why aren't you even willing to give me a chance? And why aren't you willing to just try to remember? Mom is remembering, why can't you?"

"I don't need your tale," Kazuma said in a low rumble, "It's been ten years, we have rebuilt our lives. This is enough." With that he made ready to leave once more.

"Stop," Yuma backed up a few steps and blocked the door, "We settle this with a duel." He pulled out the D-pad from his backpack and swept it up his arm like a sword.

"Give me one duel, dad, just one," Yuma stood very straight, eyes wide and glittering, "Let me show you everything you have taught me."

When Kazuma didn't reply for a long time Yuma raised an eyebrow. "Please say you have your deck with you," The boy said, "You can't have forgotten even your love for dueling. Just one duel, dad, please."

"I don't have a duel disk with me," Kazuma mumbled.

"Doctor Tsukumo," Aki spoke up and tossed a duel disk his way.

Kazuma caught the duel disk but stood frozen for a while. Finally he turned towards his wife, who was looking back at him expectantly, almost pleadingly. So Kazuma sighed, and strapped the duel disk onto his wrist. He pulled out a deck of cards from the inside pocket of his coat and slid the deck into the duel disk.

"Alright, Yuma Fudo," He said, "One duel, and then you leave us alone."

"One duel," Yuma was smiling now, eyes shining with confidence and conviction, "First turn is mine. Normal summon, come on out, _Gagaga Magician, _and take me to the sky! _Kattobingu_!"

(The End)


End file.
